The Quirkless Hero
by dark flacon
Summary: A Hero is not defined by there power, but by there actions. This is the story of Rai Hasashi on how he became the first Quirkless Hero. OC main character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it's me dark flacon, and I'm here to bring you a new story. I've been planning this story for a while now so what the heck. This is in a X-over section for a reason and pretty sure you guys see why. Well time to read the story.**

* * *

 _Quirks. The manifestation of one's powers. Several years ago, a baby was born with the first Quirk. Then, like a fire in the middle of a forest, it began to spread until over half the population in one side of the world had quirk-powered individuals. Of course, while there are those that have Quirks, there are also those that are Quirkless. Normal people with no powers. Is no surprise that at least the 10% of the people in the world are Quirkless._

 _And I am one of those Quirkless._

 _But that didn't stop me from becoming a hero._

 _Let me tell you a story about how I, someone who is Quirkless became a hero without a Quirk._

* * *

"Mommy, daddy please (*snif*) wake up." A five year old boy said, as his parents lay on the floor in a pool of their own blood.

"Please don't, (*snif*) please don't leave me leave me alone!" The boy cries out as he clenching to his parents.

* * *

A punch was suddenly heard, followed by a person being tossed out of a dark alley.

Another person could be seen running away from the same alley. His face carrying a look of terror.

"H-He… He is a monster!"

Inside the alley, surrounded by lot's of unconscious people stood a young man. His main characteristics were his black jacket with a hood, but if you look closely you could see his dark blue hair and green eyes.

The young man simply sighed, "there gone now." He said as a young couple got out.

"Thank you for saving us." The man said to the boy.

The boy just waves them off "just doing the right thing." He said simply, "you should call the police and inform them of what happened." He said, before picking his bag up from the ground.

"S-sure." The lady said. "Wait aren't you going to stay?" She asked but saw the young man walking away from the scene.

* * *

My name is Rai Hasashi and I'm a person without a Quirk. When I was a child, I saw my parents killed by a powerful villain who also burned down my house. I was abandoned in a forest where I trained for eight years, so I can fight people with powerful Quirks, and one day I'll find who killed my parents and bring that killer to justice. No matter what.

* * *

Rai let out a loud yawn. He never had any trouble when it came to getting up early, but it certainly was not something he enjoyed doing.

He was already on the busy streets and making his way to a grocery store, ready for another day.

Normally he would have trained secretly in the forests but he currently needed to get something to eat since there wasn't any fish to hunt.

He could go try being a hero to solve his problems, but since most places don't expect people without a Quirk, They are just considered unnecessary. So he decided to stay as vigilante. He had been helping the town for over three months now and he has yet to see a hero who has tried to stop him.

Good thing he hasn't gotten caught, he would get in trouble if the police or a pro hero saw him. But lucky for him he knows how to avoid them.

"Run!"

Rai saw who was screaming and saw the panic on the street as everyone was trying to desperately get out of the place as fast as possible.

"What's going on?" Rai asked as he grabbed a man's arm as he was about to pass him.

"Hey! Let me go..."

"What going on? Why are you running?"

The man looked at Rai with a confused expression before answering.

"A group of villains are causing havoc on a street robbing a bank and you should run too if don't want to get hurt!" He yelled, pulling his arm out and running away.

"Is that so?" Rai said, he looks at the street and pulls down his hood. "Well might as well." He he ran towards the danger.

* * *

"Well, this town was a lot safer back in the day." Toshinori Yagi said, or as the world mostly knows him All Might.

Having arrived only a few minutes ago he had been trying to find a vigilante around the Light Town, a place that was created during the time when Quirks were discovered for some reason an extra peace of land was made, originally it was where heroes were born in this town during the Heroic Age but ironically is considered the worst place to live in all Japan, though crime kept rising, All Might tried to help the town as best he could he almost succeed but that's when his injury happened and because of it, he had less time to help the town, he couldn't help himself bad since barely any heroes help the people in the town.

"Come on men get the money!" A thug said. "The last we need is for a vigilante to come here." the leader of the group the other four thugs.

 _"Vigilante? Are they talking about the same one who had been protecting this city?"_ All Might thought he noticed they were about to run away _"I guess I don't have a choice."_ All Might thought saw this and interfered but he saw someone dash towards them and punch one of them to the wall _"What the?"_ All Might thought.

The other thugs saw what happened and saw Rai in a hoodie standing, where their partner was, "Boss it's the vigilante!" One them said.

"Don't you think I know that!" The leader said. He then looks at Rai "you must think your so tough coming here and pick a fight with us." The leader said.

Rai narrowed his eyes and looked at the leader "I don't think I'm tough I just know that you guys are going down in five moves." Rai said, before pointing his thumb to the one he recently punched "he was the first one, and you guys are next." Rai said.

The leader of thugs looks in annoyance, he then looks at his men "Go get him!' He order all three thugs tried to attack Rai, but he quickly got in between them, roundhouse kicked one of them to the ground, elbowed the other on his stomach making his eyes roll behind his eyes.

The last one got scared what Rai did and he punched Rai in the face. There was a second of silence but then the thug clenched his hand "Ahh! My hand!" He scream in agony, Rai then grabbed his head and smashed him to the ground.

Rai looks up and sees the leader of the group "now will you surrender or suffer the same fate like your friends. " Rai said.

The thug just laughed as his skin turned brown making his body looking like it was made of rock "do you think I'm as weak as them." The thug said referring the other thugs, "my body is as hard as rock ther- ahg!" He tried till he felt Rai strong punch him in his stomach, Rai let go of his punch as the villain got on his knees "H-how is t-this p-possible." He said he falling to the ground.

All Might saw all this behind a wall he had some thoughts about the young vigilante " _incredible this vigilante has a lot of potential!"_ All Might thought, he noticed him run away from the scene _, "I must talk to him!_ " He thought as he transformed his body into his hero mode.

Rai jump away from the scene and went building to building "That was easy. I hope the police gets a hero to-"

 **"Hi there young man!"** All Might said, appearing behind Rai, who responds by turning his back and throwing a close fist at All Might's stomach, the punch didn't hurt him but there was a awkward silence. _"Maybe I shouldn't have appeared dramatically."_ All Might thought.

 _"I just struck the number one hero."_ Rai thought as he saw what he did. Rai lets go of his fist on the Symbol of Peace stomach and bowed to apologize "I'm extremely sorry about that sir, I didn't know it was you." Rai said.

All Might was taken back by the boy response, **"There nothing to worry about young man! I shouldn't have appeared without warning!** " All Might said, he then pointed at scene that Rai stopped, **"That was some fine heroic deed you did just there, young man!"**

Rai was confused by the praise "Uh, thanks?" Rai said.

 **"I'm being serious! You saved those people's lives right there, and for that I can't be any more thankful!"** All Might said.

The young vigilante rubbed the back of his head, feeling unsure on how to reply to the man's praise. "Well, it's not like I can just stand there and do nothing while other people are in danger.

 **"Such fine words from a man at such a young age! Truly a fine example of a growing hero. And with an impressive Quirk like that! Tell me young man, are you trying to be a hero?"** All Might asked. All Might could see the potential in the young boy. He wasn't evil, he been helping the grim town. He could tell that it would be a waste if the boy wouldn't become a hero and Quirk like that he could help lots of people.

Rai just scratched his head "No can do." He said.

There was a moment of silence. **"…uh?"** All Might responded, All Might did not think the boy would say that. Most people dream to be a hero, this is not something he would see coming at all.

 **"Would you mind if I ask you why not?"** All Might asked.

Rai looks at All Might directly before answering "This might come to a shock to you but I don't have a Quirk." Rai said.

 **"...Huh!?"** All Might said surprised at what the young man just said. **"But then how were you able to do that against those thugs?"** All Might asked.

"I just trained really hard to gets this strong." Rai responded with no problem surprising All Might even more.

 _"How is that possible, there barely any people who could get this strong without a Quirk, but could this kid be one of those people?"_ All Might thought.

"Besides I don't think there is any hero school that lets a Quirkless in anyway." Rai said. Rai turned around, "well if that is all then I'm going now." Rai said.

 _"Oh crap I need to convince him!"_ All Might thought as Rai was about to jump off the building _"Wait I know what to do!"_ He thought **"Wait young man! What about if we make a agreement!"** All Might said.

Rai stopped before turning to All Might. "What kind of agreement?" Rai asked.

 **"If you go to U.A, I'll do you a favor you want."** All Might said.

"...Any favor?"

 **"Yes as long as is not against the law."**

Rai stay quite thinking carefully "I do it." He said to the Symbol of Peace "but under one condition." Rai said.

 **"Sure thing young man."** All Might said.

"I want some heroes here in light town, to protect the people." Rai said.

All Might was then thinking _"oh crap I'm not sure if I could convince some heroes to help out."_ All Might thought but he looks at Rai before answering **"I can try to convince some heroes. But I can't promise anything."** He said.

Rai stared at him for a while before saying "Well I guess that's better than nothing." Rai said taking his hoodie off showing All Might his face.

 _"There's no mistaking about it…This is your boy, right Haru?"_ All Might thought.

"By the way All Might." Rai got his attention "How do I get in? I've only been home schooled and I don't think they will let me in just like that." He asked.

Which left a awkward silence **"Don't worry about it young man, let me handle it."** All Might said.

* * *

After three months Rai meant All Might he went to the school of heroes, he took a big breath before going in, "Well here goes nothing." Rai said as his adventures as hero begin.

* * *

 **Well do you guys like hate it. Be sure to review this story. I also want to give big thanks to UNHOLY LIGHT, for being my co-worker. He is a cool guy, and has been a great help for this project. Welp this is dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone wow this chapter came a lot early than I expected, normally it take me months to think of something, so this is a new record for me. I'm just going to answer the one's who review my last chapter.**

 **beenjammin0421**

 **I'm glad that you like the story, and that you like Rai he is something I'm trying to make, and sorry about my grammar normally I get someone to beta my stories, so by any chance there is a chapter that I have with bad grammar it will be fix in time.**

 **Thank you**

* * *

"Didn't expect the place to be so big." Rai said as he walked through the gates of the illustrious U.A. academy. " _I'm still surprised that I'm getting a chance, yet again All Might is the number one hero so the teachers must have a great trust on him, to let me try out the exam."_ Rai thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" A cheery female voice called out, getting Rai's attention.

He looked forward and saw two people: a male and a femstories ale talking. He had to raise a brow as he saw the male was floating sides before the girl helped him get on his feet. Judging by the way she touched her fingers together, he deduced that she used a Quirk.

As they talked, Rai got a better view of what they looked like. The girl had a petite figure with fair skin, big brown round eyes, shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She wore a brown hoodie with black pants, matching shoes, a pink scarf and a black backpack.

The person she was talking to was a male with green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black highlights and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks. He wore a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons, accompanied by plain white sneakers and a big yellow backpack. The girl giggled a bit as the boy looked at her in shock. "I stopped you with my Quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." She then began to walk, but not being giving the boy a way. "Well, good luck. Bye." With that, she ran inside, leaving a dumbfound boy and a blank look Rai.

I just talked to a girl! Izuku Midoriya, the 'Quirkless' loser thought happily, though it should be pointed out that he technically didn't say anything. Regardless, this rather crazy day was getting off to a great start!

"Hey!" Rai called the guy, snapping him from his thoughts. "Are you alright, I saw you almost fall and you kinda zone out after that girl help you?" Rai asked.

"Yes, I'm alright!" The green haired teen quickly responded. "It's just trip and I had some thinking." The green hair teen said.

Rai just stared at him before saying "Well I'm Hasashi Rai by the way." Rai introduce himself.

"Oh! I'm Midoriya Izuku!" The now called Izuku said while giving a low respectful vow only causing Rai to sweat drop more, the guy was simply too nervous. "So… you're going to try out in U.A.?" Izuku asked now in an attempt to look respectful, but in hindsight; he should have asked for a less obvious question.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you too." Rai said simply, Rai and Midoriya stay there quietly neither not knowing what to say before Rai spoke "Well I guess I see you later Midoriya." Rai said before turning around.

"Sure thing!" Midoriya said.

Both Rai and Midoriya had the same thought _"That was so awkward."_ They both thought as they go in the school.

* * *

As he went in Rai notice the place it was fill with people who had different kind of Quirks, Rai decide to go seat and wait the teacher to show.

"EVERYONE SAY HEEEYYY!" a cacophonous voice boomed as the final seconds ticked away on the written portion on the exam. Some of the teens there sighed, others groaned as they had to set their pencils down.

The voice however that was heard above all others was the blonde Hero, Present Mic. He looked down at all the students from his podium, and was largely unfazed when nobody responded to his call to arms. "Alright, young listeners! It's time you guys got the low down on your physical exam!" He yelled with as much excitement as he had before. He then directed everyone to look at the screen, and then the screen lit up with the map of the fake district they'd be fighting in, along with three silhouettes.

"This is a points style exam, and there will be three false-enemies you will be fighting. All of them each have a ranking of one to three, with their points being equal to their rank." He said, and almost immediately a student stood and pointed his hand to Present Mic.

"Excuse me!" He announced, drawing everyone's attention to him. "On the printout, there are five types of Villains," pointed out the boy. "If that is a misprint, then U.A. the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake!" He said, "We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary Heroes. In addition… you over there, with the curly hair!"

Rai notice that he was pointing at Midoriya."You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

"Sorry…" mumbled the boy.

"That was unnecessary mean." Rai said.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111," called over Present Mic. "Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of Villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. And the fifth type is negative pointer that takes 20 points of you destroy it, is more powerful than the zero pointer, also the neg pointer manages take you out of commission you won't be able to continue. and a aggressive robot so should advoid it in all casuse." Present Mic said making everyone mumbling. "It's not impossible to defeat them, but there's no reason to confront it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid them!"

"Negative points, what kind of robot is it?" Rai wonder.

"Thank you very much!" the boy from sooner bowed, before sitting down. "Please excuse the interruption."

"Then, that's all from me!" declared the blond Hero. "Finally, I'll give you listeners a present- our school's motto! As the Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'a true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes'. Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" Present Mic said.

 _"Since I can only punch through rock, and those robots are made of metal the robot are most probably made of steel, I should use my energy."_ Rai thought.

"Now, everyone, good luck!" Present Mic said.

 _"Okay_ I _should go to section_ B." Rai thought.

* * *

Rai didn't feel the need to change clothes so he decided go ahead of everyone. He then

He noticed a familiar face that was now wearing a green jumpsuit, while doing his best to look confident.

"She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead." Someone said Rai then noticed Izuku being lecture by the guy from earlier looking sternly at Izuku. "What are you going to do, distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?"

"No, no, no, of course not! I-"

"If you had talked to her, she wouldn't be able to focus on the trial, would she?" Seeing Izuku's dilemma. As everyone where looking at the scene.

Rai just sigh _"Well he isn't wrong. But there no reason to be too aggressive"_ Rai thought.

"Right, let's start!" Present Mic shouted from the top of a tower, getting everyone's attention.

 _"Well time for me to go get enough to be a hero_." Rai thought getting ready to run

"Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles. Run, run run listeners!" Present Mic.

"Huh?" Izuku turned back….only to see that everyone else was already running towards the Battle Area. "Awww man, I'm already way behind!"

Rai, fighting instinct kicking he leapt forwards, punching the head from a 1 pointer. Shattering the head with his fist.

"That's 1 point." Rai said to himself. He needed all his focus today, and abstained from the bandanna. His eyes sharp and bright as usual. As a 2-pointer snuck up behind him, he jump quickly dodging the strike. He then twirling his body and and back fist the robot side. "And that makes three." Rai said. As he went to pursuits for more points.

* * *

"It seems we have quite the interesting batch this year." A singular, higher pitched voice said, the voice belonged to a dog bear like mouse at the screens displaying all the Exam areas. "All of these young individuals show great promise in Quirk potential." He said, one of the other heroes present, a rather tired looking man, with thick brown hair was looking at the students. One of the screens displayed a ashy spiky blond sitting at the top of a small mountain made of villain scrap, and another of a red-haired man with incredibly sharp teeth physically punching through one of the robots. His gaze was passive until it reached the screen displaying a whirl of blades that was slicing through multiple villains.

"Especially that one." Everyone else turned to see a camera, which showed Rai taking down robot. He run fast enough to land a kick to a robot but not before throwing a elbowed strike through the robot's head.

The thick haired man asked, and then pulled out a small profile on a clipboard. "Says here that kid is Quirkless." He said to the others present.

"What! No way there no way his Quirkless. I'm mean look at him his destroying as there were nothing." One of the teachers said.

"Well believe it." A older teacher said. "This kid has extra joint in his toe, besides he was recommended by All Might himself to be allowed to prove himself."

A few teachers were talk at with the heros All Might was there but on his normal self, "Come on young Midoriya you can do it." Noticing that one of two people he wanted to go to the hero course wasn't doing great " _I know you both can do it!"_ All Might thought for both young teen's.

* * *

Rai jump in the air before axe kicking a robot top from bottom a 3 point robot before it fell over, Rai moved his leg out of the "Okay, I should be about 50, I don't need to go any higher." He said while shaking his foot "If I remember correctly the points I have should be enough for me to go the hero course." He said.

*Rumble*

However, the peace and quiet was cut short when the ground suddenly began to shock. Every examinee turned around, shaking in slight fear as a massive figure walked through one of the buildings, revealing the 0 point robot. It stood several stories tall with eight glowing red eyes on its head. The large robot raised its fist before bringing it down on the examinees, causing a large shockwave to occur. Rai looks at it "Good thing I don't need to fight it." Rai thought, as he decided to run with other students.

"Oww!" Rai heard this and noticed the girl that help Izuku from falling earlier. Her leg was currently stuck under some rubble as she tried to crawl out.

"Oh no she is in trouble!" Rai decide to run as fastest he can _"DAMMIT! I won't be able to catch up."_ Rai thought. _"I know I'm almost to my limited but I will need to use my KI if I want to save her."_ Rai thought. He then noticed Izuku running towards the robot _"Wait minute is that Izuku."_

 _'I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you.'_ Those words, those simple, yet warm words echoed through Izuku's mind before he stood up and began to run towards the robot.

 _'Take note young man.'_ All Might's words echoed through Izuku's head as he appeared in front of the robot's head. _'Clench your butt cheeks, and yell from the depths of your heart!_ '

 **"SMASH!"** With that, Izuku landed a devastating punch to the robot's head, causing it to fall back while exploding from the inside. Every single examinee looked at Izuku in pure shock.

Though Rai look at Izuku quietly before _"He sacrifices his life to save someone."_ Rai thought as his lips turn into a smirk _"Izuku Midoriya you definitely going to be hero!"_ Rai thought.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku kept falling, he began to think of ways to try and soften his landing. _"Okay, I jumped using One for All, so maybe I can use it to get down too. Just like All Might, landing should be a piece of cake, right?"_ He looked back and saw his legs were shattered and were not responding _"I'm broken! All Might warned me, and I didn't listen! I can barely contained this power, even after ten months of training! And this is just a hair of his Quirk! I got way ahead of myself attacking that giant villain."_ Tears fell out of Izuku's eyes as he grabbed his destroy arm, _"No! This isn't over! There's gotta be something I can do. Wait, a Detroit Smash! It's the only chance I've got to survive. My legs and my right arm are broken, so just one option. I can do this. But if my timing's off, I'm toast."_ With a final decision, Izuku pulled his left arm back, waiting for the right time moment. "HAAAAAA!" He continued to get closer to the ground, waiting to use his power.

*Slap*

Izuku felt a hard slap on his cheeky and was sent floating? "Wait what." He looks at the girl who was trying get best to her fingers together.

"Release!" She said letting Izuku fall to the ground. She started to vomit rainbows?

Izuku then had another thought "Wait I still time before time ru-"

*CLANK*

Both Izuku and the girl saw the negative pointer coming there way. Unlike the other pointers it was smaller it was five feet tall and a wide body it has mesh of blacks, dark blues and grays and it has two four arms and by the looks of it is arms were fill with electricity. _"Oh no what I'm I going to do, I can't fight that thing as I am."_ Izuku thought, the robot got closer and closer.

It lifted it's arm ready to finish Izuku, he close his eyes waiting the finishing blow _"I'm sorry All Might!"_ Izuku thought as tears were coming out. He then noticed something.

"Hey Izuku, it seems you need some help." Izuku open his eyes and notice Rai standing in front of him. Taking the punch for him.

"Rai!" Izuku yelled in concern.

Rai grunt in pain feeling the burn, he grabs the robot arm swings it away from him. The robot quickly try to hit him but Rai duck down pulling his arm down "I don't care if I lose points, I'm not letting anyone get hurt!" His fist started to glow a dark blue color **"SHORYUKEN!"** He yelled as a blue aura on his arm appear and give uppercut on the robot's chin and blast the head off the body.

"Woah that was incredible." Izuku thought, but he then remember something important "Wait this is my chance to get some poin-"

"And that's it. Time's up!" The alarm rang through the whole Battle Center, indicating the end of the practical exam.

"Huuuuh!" Izuku yelled before passing out.

Rai clench his chest were he was hit _"Damn I'm lucky that my KI can makes my body stronger or else that would've hurt a lot more."_ Rai thought. He then heard what the other examines were saying.

"Did you see that dude's attack? I didn't think he had that kind of strength."

"Me either. Looked like some kind of reinforcement Quirk, but...there was something else."

"If he had this kind of Quirk, why didn't he get any points?"

"Probably cause he was messing with us."

"Joke's on him. How's he gonna pass with zero points?"

"True, but that guy who knock the head off the neg pointer. What kind of Quirk was that?" As the examinees muttered about what they saw, Rai didn't care though.

 _"Damn, I lost 20 points now I have 30 points I well be lucky if I get in."_ Rai thought but he looks at Izuku and girl _"but it wouldn't be worth it if it meant letting innocent people die."_

"Very nice, good work all around. You're all heroes in my eyes, every one of you." Rai was brought out of his thought as a new voice spoke out, getting everyone's attention. The speaker was a short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe.

The elderly woman walked up to Rai "Especially you young man."

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal." Rai said.

She walked over to Izuku, who was still unconscious. "Oh my goodness. You were hurt this badly by your own Quirk, sonny?" Referring his arm and legs.

"Yeah, he was. Can you help him?"

"Of course I can. They don't call me Recovery Girl for nothing hun." Rai let out a small, sigh of relief. He didn't know Izuku enough but Rai didn't think he deserve this.

*TCH*

Recovery Girl began kissing the air…...before her lips stretched out and stuck on Izuku's head like an Anteater. "Give me some sugar."

"Wait what?" Rai said out loud as Recovery Girl backed up from Izuku, his arms and legs began to glow green before they slowly, but surely healed. He knew different kinds of Quirks but this was not one of them

"My Quick lets me heal all wounds as long as they have some stamina left." She then looked at Rai at his chest injury . "Your injured too I can heal you sonny?" She said.

"Oh, I'm alright!" Rai said raising his hands. He didn't like the thought of getting heal like this.

"Are you sure that mark looks painful?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, is just a little burn by tomorrow it should heal." Rai said

Recovery Girl looks at him "All right then don't blame when it get worse." She said before looking at everyone else. "Anyone else?" She asked, everyone shook their heads. However, a certain engine-legged Quirk User looked at Izuku and Rai closely.

"I wonder: what if the exam has other parameters I didn't take into account?" Thought before gasping mentally, staring at Izuku's body. "It's possible."

"Alright, now all I need to do is to call someone to help me carry this body." Before Recovery Girl could do anything, Rai step in front of her.

"Is he going to be alright."

"Don't worry about it sonny all he needs is some rest then he be better?" She said

"I'm glad to hear that." Rai said warm smile crept on Recovery Girl's face.

"He truly is lucky to have a friend like you." Rai look at Recovery Girl

The exam ended. However, a certain brown haired girl was looking at Izuku's unconscious body with a small dust of pink on her cheeks.

* * *

Is been a week since the entrance exam Rai and everyone else were informed that the results were going to come around this week.

Currently right now, in a trample close by to Light Town Rai was doing push ups, with his left index finger. 9,997...9,998...9,999,...10,000!" He counted, he quickly got right up. _"I need to get stronger that negative robot was able to hurt me, I can't let something like happen again."_ He thought.

(*knock*)

Rai looks at the door before answering and sees the postman "excuse me is there a Mr. Hasashi here?" He asked.

"That would be me." Rai said.

"I got mail for you." He said, delivering the card to him. "Have a nice day young man."

Rai saw letter "is from U.A." Rai said, he went back sitting down deciding to open in it.

Revealing to be a holographic device playing a record of the number one hero All Might.

 **"I AM HERE, ON A SCREEN!"** It was a man of impressive height and muscular physique, dressed in a yellow business suit. **"Young Hasashi you have passed in the written test and sadly in your practical test you got a score of 30 villain points. Which not enough for you to pass."**

A"s I thought." Rai said.

 **"But wait, that's not all! You helped save a fellow participant in the middle of a test as well."** The symbol of peace said explained while showing a record of him saving Izuku by taking the hit **"How could we call ourselves a hero school if we didn't take that into account? There for young Hasashi, you have scored 60 hero points as well, placing you as the number 1 student!"**

That bit of news truly took Rai by surprise by this, "Wait does that mean, what I think it means." He then saw the scores.

1st Rai Hasashi Villain Points- 30, Rescue Points- 60

2nd Katsuki Bakugo Villain Points- 77, Rescue Points- 0

3rd Eijiro Kirishima Villain Points-39, Rescue Points-35

4th Ochaco Uraraka Villain Points-28, Rescue Points-45

5th Ibara Shiozaki Villain Points- 36, Rescue Points- 32

6th Itsuka Kendo Villain Points-25, Rescue Points- 40

7th Tenya Iida Villain Points- 52, Rescue Points- 9

8th Izuku Midoriya Villain Points-0, Rescue Points-60

9th Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Villain Points-49, Rescue Points-10

10th Fumikage Tokoyami Villain Points-47, Rescue Points- 10

 **"Welcome, Young Hasashi !"** His musings were interrupted by the record again. **"Welcome, to U.A.!"**

That last part was said with such a warm and inviting tone that Rai couldn't help but return the smile.

* * *

 **Well that is done, and I bet none of you thought I was give Rai Ki. It is in the X-Over so you can expected other elements in this story. Well this was dark flacon saying peace ✌.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter, there something I need to clear up first most of the first chapter's are going to be the same as the canon but with Rai in there but that's only beacuse I I can't any better way. But till a certain part most of the story is going to have more changes but for now there going to be the same. Also Rai is 5,7 in size I just needed to clear that up. Well time to read the story.**

* * *

"Okay this should be enough." Rai packed his school bag last night. And was now wearing the school uniform. He looks behind him and looks at temple he then bow down. As he decides to leave the temple.

* * *

Rai got out of the bus and kept walking, he then stopped in front of the gates of UA High. Looking at the place were he is going to be a hero

"Rai!" Rai turnaround hearing the familiar voice, stopping just three feet away. Izuku Midoriya began to pant heavily from how much he had run from his house, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Hey Izuku, you got in too?" Rai asked noticing Izuku was wearing the same thing Rai was, only his necktie was a bit off and he still kept his red shoes. Catching his breath, Izuku lifted his head and smiled weakly.

"Y-yeah, it turns out there was more than villain points on the practical. And you got in too, that's great." Izuku said.

"Thanks, but I was just lucky to get here?" Rai said he then looked at Izuku "But your Quirk is a double edged sword isn't." Izuku suddenly froze at Rai's words.

"O-O-Oh, i-it's n-nothing, r-really."

"But it broke your legs and your arm. That's kinda dangerous, don't you know?" Izuku didn't what say about this especially since he only meet Rai once "Well with some practice you be able to controlled it better." Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

Izuku then bow to him "Thank you."

"Huh?" Rai responds.

"If you wouldn't have interfered the negative pointer, would've destroy me for sure." Izuku said "I felt guilty since your lost your points just to help me."

Rai raise a eyebrow "Izuku that's in the past, besides it was my choice to help you, just like was your choice to help that gravity girl that was in trouble." Rai said as he started to walk to class "besides were are training to be hero's, what kind of people would we let someone get killed in our watch and did nothing." Rai said as kept walking to the school.

Izuku looks at Rai back before he smile "Hey Izuku we should get going we don't want to be late." Rai called.

"Oh my coming!"

* * *

Both heroes-in-training finally arrived to the door designated to their class and it was enormous, taking Izuku by surprise.

"I-It must have been specially created for students with a Quirk that allows them to increase their height." Izuku mused out loud while.

"Most probably the people come with different types of Quirks after all." Rai said as opens the door.

The second the door was opened, both students were greeted by a yell. "…Take your feet of that desk!"

They encountered the sight of a tall teen with glasses berating a blonde spiky teenager with red eyes.

"Or what Extra?" The blonde teen challenged the taller one.

"Huh?"

"First day and two people already getting into a fight, over something so small." Rai sweatdrop at this.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!" The male with glasses from before said to blonde, who just gave him a cocky smirk while keeping his feet on a desk.

"You're kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass, or were you born like that?" The blonde asked rudely.

"Just my luck." Izuku thought as his forehead slightly turned blue.

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." The blue haired male, now identified as Tenya, said.

"Somei, huh? So you must think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearin' you a new one."

"You would threaten me, your own classmate?! Are you sure you're in the right place?" The rude teen simply scoffed before he noticed a certain group standing in the doorway, something Tenya also caught.

"It's them." Tenya he said as sees both Rai and Izuku who were seeing the scene. Which everyone had their eyes on them.

"Um, hi." Izuku said nervously. Which Rai just simply wave.

"Good morning." Tenya said as he walks to them "my name is Tanya Iida fro-"

"Y-yeah I know!" Izuku said, stopping Tenya repeating himself "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Is nice to meet you."

"I'm Rai Hasashi." Rai introduce himself.

"The two of you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" He asked confusion both students, "I had no idea...I hated to admit it, but you two are better than me." He said as both Rai and Izuku sweatdrop at this.

"Huh?" Rai responds.

"I find that hard to believe." As Izuku sweat dropped at Tanya's praise.

"Hey is the strong guy and falling boy!" A very chipper voice called out, getting them to turn and see the girl from the exams standing behind them. "You passed, just like Present Mic!" She said praising Izuku.

"Oh my gosh, it's really her. She looks good in that uniform." Izuku suddenly blushed at that last sentence before he covered his face with his hand.

Rai turn his eye to blonde noticing his menacing stared "What's his deal?" Rai thought.

"What do you think we're doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like. I can't wait to meet everybody!" The brown hair girl said.

"If you here to make friends than you can pack your things and leave." A bored voice said.

Rai turned around and noticed a man laying in the ground with a sleeping bag. "How long was he there?" Rai asked.

"Welcome to U.A hero course." The man said drinking a beverage.

"What is that thing!?" Everyone minus Rai thought.

The slowly got out as he began to talk "It took you eight seconds to shut up. That's not going to work. Time is precious, rational students would now that." He said.

"Why this guy look familiar?" Rai thought.

"Hello I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Our teacher!?" Some of the students thought.

"Okay let's get to it." He said as he took blue clothes "put this on and meet me put side." He said confusing everyone.

* * *

"What a Quirk assessment!" Most of the students said everyone were wearing a the blue clothes. And we're outside the classroom.

"But the our orientation were going to miss it." The brown hair girl said.

"If you want to be in the big leagues, then you can't waste your time on pointless ceremonies." He said uncaring "Here on U.A were not bound on trandations." He said as he looks at them "That means I can choose how to run the class how I see it fit." He said.

"You kids have been doing this most of your these since junior high. But you haven't been able to use your Quirks before." He said "The country are still trying to make everyone equal. It's not rational, one day Ministry of Education well learned." He said as he turns to Rai.

"Hasashi you finished you finished top of practical exams, right?" Aizawa asked as everyone were looking at him

"Yes sir." Rai said. Everyone were mostly amaze, minus a spiky blonde how was giving him a deadly glare.

"What was your farthest distance throw with a soft ball when you were in Junior High?"

"I never went to Junior High." Rai replied.

"HUH?!" Okay, everyone was completely surprised this guy didn't even go to Junior High?!

"Dude, how did you even get in?" A red hair teen asked him.

"Well I recomation by a pro hero to let me try the exams." Rai said, not wanting to relieved that it was thanks to All Might was that person.

"Look, it doesn't matter." Everyone looked at Aizawa, who seemed indifferent at the reveal. "His score on both the practical and written tests were at the top of the charts, so it doesn't matter where he came from." Grabbing one of the balls, Aizawa threw it at Rai, who caught it with ease. "Now, I want you to throw this." He said.

"Um sir I can't do that." Rai said.

"And why is that?" Aizawa asked with bordered face.

"Because I don't have a Quirk." Rai said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SAY WHAT!" Almost everyone said.

"Quirkless?!" The purple hair grape said.

"I didn't even know you were ALLOWED to take the test if you don't have a Quirk." An invisible girl said.

"Yeah I don't care." Aizawa said unsurprise. "Now stop wasting my time and throw the ball." Aizawa said.

"Um yes sir." Rai said as he walks to the center, _"Why isn't he surprised by this?"_ Rai though, _"Ah it doesn't matter probably shouldn't use my Ki where it involves endurance."_ He got ready to throw ball _"Well here goes nothing."_ He thought as he chucked the sending the ball flying.

"Listen up, all of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa noticed the ball finally drop before looking at his class, showing the distance Rai had thrown his ball which was over 837.5 meter. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero. And if a Quirkless can get a score like this, there's no reason that any of you should get anything less." Aizawa said.

" _Did he just use me as a example?_ " Rai thought.

"Whoa, you gotta be kidding me 837." A blonde male with a black lightning bolt mark on the right side of his hair said in disbelief.

"I wanna go, that looks like fun!" A girl with literal pink skin, black eyes with yellow silts and small horns on her head said while clapping her hands together.

"So this looks fun, huh?" Everyone was surprised at how cold Aizawa sounded. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time?" Much to their shock, Aizawa grinned a bit. "Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last had none, and will be expelled immediately."

"Huh?!" Everyone, even Rai was shocked at the conditions of the physical tests.

"Oh crap, eight tests?" Izuku thought as he looked at his hand. _"I can only use One for All at either zero or 100%. I can't control it all the way."_ He thought nervously.

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class works." Aizawa looking at everyone with a sadistic smile "Do you understand, if you have a problem you can head back home." He said as everyone for either serious or nervous.

 _"A huge test on the first day of school, what the crap am I gonna do?"_ Izuku though scared out his mind.

 _"In that case I will push my limited to prove that I belong here."_ Rai thought

 _"Time to blow these nerds away."_ The spike blonde thought while rolling his arm and glancing at Rai. _"Especially that Quikless bastard."_ He thought. As everyone were ready to prove themselves.

* * *

 **Test 1: 50-Meter dash**

On two separate white lines, Tenya Iida and a girl with very long dark green hair, big hands and dark eyes got into running position as a measuring device spoke up. "Runners, on your marks. Ready…" Both students got ready to run before the robot fired a gun in the air. Almost immediately, Tenya rushed forward at high speed while the girl hopped forward like a frog. "3.04 seconds." As the girl crossed the finish line, Tenya looked at the line.

"At 50 meters, I can only get up to third gear." He thought.

"Well, that he is definitely on his element." Aizawa said blankly. "But speed won't help them in every test."

"I'll lighten my clothes, and my shoes." The brown hair girl said as she touched her shirt and shoes, allowing a small glow to appear before disappearing. The robot shot its gun as the girl and a blonde with a very large tail began to run. Despite using her Quirk, she was still too slow as the male used his tail to launch himself to the finish line. "Well, at least that's faster Junior Year." The pink from before got into running position, though for some odd reason, she decided to go barefoot. Next to her was another blonde male with purple eyes, a strange device around his stomach and for some reason, he had sparkles surrounding him.

"Nice attempts, mon amis." The blonde said, sounding elegant, yet arrogant. "But you're just not showing enough panache." Once the gun was shot, the male turned around and jumped, firing a laser from his belly button and into the device, launching him forward. "Let your powers shine!" But the blonde male, fell on the ground halfway through the race, allowing the girl to run passed him. Standing up, he fired another laser as it brought him to the finish line.

"5.51 seconds." Despite his slight loss, the male turned around, still smiling.

"Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy."

"What a tool." Some of the students thought as Izuku and spiky blond got into running positions.

"Ready?" Yet another gunshot was made in the air as Izuku and spiky blond began to run as Aizawa watched closely.

"Testing theirs limits of there power helps me assist growth." He thought "Sometimes pros have to be creative in order to succeed." Growling in anger, the aggressive boy opened both of his hands while putting them behind his back.

"Burst speed!" Several small explosions erupted from his palms, increasing his speed and allowing him to finish.

"4.13 seconds. 7.02 seconds." The spiky blonde, stopped his explosions before looking at his hands.

"My Quirk has the most uses out of everyone in this school." He said

"3.06 seconds." The next score caught the explosive teen attention as he and the others looked as Rai scored second.

"At least made it second." Rai muttered to himself while stretching his arm, getting a scowl from the explosive teen.

 _"That guy!"_ He thought angrily.

 _"There still seven test left everyone has been using there Quirks in order to get awesome results."_ Izuku thought _"So what do I do, I have a ton of power but I can only use it once and it will break me. Control I need is to control it."_ Izuku thought, he then looks up with determination on his eyes.

* * *

 **Test** **2** : **Grip strength**

The next test showed each student grabbing a grip device and squeezing it to their fullest potential. Izuku was seen with his eyes closed, trying to concentrate. _"Okay, keep the egg from blowing up in the microwave."_ He thought before squeezing the device as hard as he could, only to get a 56.

"Wow!" Another student exclaimed as he looked at a tall tan male with six arms, short grey hair and a teal mask covering his face used two of his arms to squeeze the device. "You hit 540 kilograms? You're a beast!"

Rai mean while squeeze his getting 500. "Mmm second again." He said.

* * *

 **Test 3: Starting long jump**

Rai as everyone jump as highest as he could with the longest jump "Man that guy is incredible!" One of students said.

* * *

 **Test 4: Repeated side steps**

Rai try his best at the sides steps but he was once again in second to the student with the purple grape hair. Leaving Izuku looking terrified.

* * *

 **Test 5: Ball throw**

Since he already went Rai just watch everyone use their Quirks. The first one up was the gravity girl, who smiled before using her Quirk on her ball and throwing it, causing it to slowly float into the air, higher and higher until it was nowhere to be seen. Aizawa looked at his phone before showing it to everyone, revealing the infinite symbol.

"Infinity?!"

"That's insane how is that possible?" One of the students said.

 _"This is bad, I've gotta come up with some kind of a game plan. Everyone's had at least one crazy good score already."_ He thought as he went to grab his ball, Izuku looked at the ball in his hand, the only chance he had to pass. _"All that's left is this, the distance run, sit-ups and the seated toe touch. It's now or never. This is my best chance to use One for All."_ He thought.

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he's the one going home." Tenya said with his arms crossed.

"Huh? Of course he is. He's a Quirkless loser." The explosive teen said, much to their confusion.

"He has a Quirk. Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?"

"Huh?"

Rai look at Izuku waiting for him to throw the ball _"Come on Izuku, I know you can do it."_ Rai thought.

Aizawa look sternly at Izuku _"Here it comes."_

 _"Izuku, I'm proud of you son."_

 _"Young man, you too can be a hero_."

Izuku as he closed his eyes, pulling his arm back. With deep concentration, he began to focus One for All into his arm, _"Is know or ever!"_ Izuku thought.

 _"His arm is turning golden again."_ Once Izuku threw the ball, it landed a good 46 meters away. Rai noticed Izuku arm turn back to normal _"What the? His Quirk just banish?"_ Rai thought.

Izuku look confused at this "What gives? I was trying to use it just now."

"I erased your Quirk." Before anyone could act, Aizawa's scarf suddenly opened up , floating around him like tentacles and black eyes turn red. "The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should not be allowed to enroll at this school."

"Wait, you did what now?" Izuku gasped as he saw a pair of yellow goggles around his teacher's neck. "Those goggles, I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

"Huh?"

"Eraser?"

"Who's that?"

"Eraserhead isn't known by a lot of people because he works under the radar." Rai called out. _"Damn no wonder he look familiar, his one of the heroes that I was warn to stay away from."_ Rai thought.

Aizawa glared down at Izuku. "You're not ready. You don't have control over your power." Izuku gasped as Eraserhead continued. "Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"No! That's not what I was trying to do!" Suddenly, Eraserheads scarf wrapped around Izuku, pulling him close.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved a 1000 people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya. With your power, there's no way you can become a hero." Closing his eyes, Aizawa released Izuku before his eyes turned back to black.

Rai narrow his eyes at what Aizawa said. _"It seems that guy and me have different view on what a hero is."_ Rai thought.

"I returned your impractical Quirk. Take your final throw. Hurry and get it over with." Aizawa said.

"Hopefully our teacher gave him some good advice." Tenya said.

"Probably told him to start packing." The explosive teen said.

"Doubt it." Rai said getting both students attentions "Izuku is a lot better than what he looks." Rai said.

 _"I've only got one shot at nailing it, so what am I gonna do?"_ Izuku though.

 _"Is he going to use his Quirk and forfeit or is he going to accept defeated on last place."_ Aizawa thought as he put eye drops _"Either way he doesn't belong here."_

 _"I still can't control my power, but I can't just give up either. Do I let the egg explode? It might be my only shot at staying at UA. I have to try something, no matter what the consequences!"_ Grabbing the ball with both hands.

 _"A waste of a Quirk."_ Aizawa thought in disappointment as he saw Izuku was ready to throw the ball.

 _"Mr. Aizawa was right about what he said. If I can't control my Quirk, there's no way I'll ever be a hero!"_ He yelled mentally.

Rai eyes wide little as he what Izuku was planning _"Is he doing what I think his doing?"_ Rai thought.

 _"I have to work way harder than everyone else here if I wanna succeed."_ Izuku's finger suddenly began to glow. _"Even if I have a lot to learn, I'll focus on what I can do right now. **"SMASH!"**_ Using as much as his power as he could, Izuku threw the ball with enough force to literally launch in the air, sending large amounts of wind on the ground. Everyone else gasped in pure shock, though Rai smirks. _"It hurts...but not as bad as before."_ Izuku's index finger were red and swollen, yet he still had a full functional hand. Aizawa grinned as he saw Izuku's throwing distance, which was 705.2. "Mr. Aizawa….." The teacher looked at Izuku, who despite being pain, smiled at him. "You see? I'm still standing."

 _"This kid…"_

 _"I see. He use his power on his finger tip. Is exactly how I focus when I use my Ki."_ Rai thought, smirking at Izuku _"You sure a interesting guy aren't you."_ Rai thought.

"He threw it over 700 meter."

"Nice. He's finally showing us his true power!" The gravity girl shouted with her hands up.

"But his finger's broken." Tenya said. Putting his hand on his chin "His power is very odd."

"It wasn't a very pretty throw." The falmote blonde said, dissatisfied. The explosive teen thought gaped in pure shock.

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ The explosive teen thought in shock _. "If he had a Quirk, he would've gotten it when we were kids. This is impossible! He's up to something."_ A deep growl escaped in the spiky blond lips as small explosions escaped his palms. _"I'm getting to the bottom of this."_ With that, he charged at Izuku. "Hey! Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that, or your dead!" Izuku screamed in shock, but just as he was a few feet away.

Unfortunately he was now trapped in the teacher's scarf. "W-what the hell… is your scarf… so strong…" the explosive boy struggled, much in vain.

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber, woven together with metal wire made of special alloy," informed Aizawa in a bored tone. "Jeez… don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over like that… I have dry eye!"

"Too bad that power is amazing." Most of the students thought.

"Your wasting my time, whoever is next in line step up." He said

Izuku went back in line as his friends were asking him questions.

Bakugo glanced at them, glaring with pure hate.

 _"Until the exam, he was nothing. A little bug I could crush if I wanted to. Just an annoying bug."_ He then looked at Rai, who noticed his glare at him. _"And same goes for that Quirkless."_

 _"I don't like that look."_ Rai stared back before they both went to do the rest of their test.

* * *

As the test went by Rai was able to last longer than everyone at the situps and the endurance run. The toe touching was a easy go, since his a martial artists so he needs to be flexible.

"All right, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the list." Izuku began to squirm nervously in the background, his already damaged finger hurting even more now.

"That only test I was good on was soft ball throw. Can I scored with that alone, I bomb the rest of the challenges."

A screen appeared behind Aizawa, showing everyone's score. Of course, the top spot was given to Rai, who did outstanding on all the tests. Opening his eyes, Izuku began to scan the board, trying to find his name until he found it, at the bottom. _"I'm in last place. I failed."_ Izuku thought as he now was going to be expelled.

"And I was lying, no one's going home."

All the students look at Aizawa, who gave a broad grin. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests."

"Huh?!"

As everyone were talking about what happened, Rai raise his eyebrow at his teacher _"Did he just lie again."_

"That is it I'm done for the day." Aizawa said "Pick up the syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning." Izuku let out a deep sigh, happy that his first day didn't go as bad he thought. However, before he could relax, Aizawa walked up to him with a piece of paper. "Midoriya. Take this and go have the old lady fix you up. Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow, when your actual training begins. Make sure you're prepared." With that, the erasure hero walked away.

"I managed the first day, but there was other things I fell on, I'm starting from the bottom. There still so much I need to learn if, I want to be a hero."

* * *

Rai currently was walking out of the classroom. He then saw Izuku walking in front of him. How seems exhausted.

"Hey, Izuku." Rai voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Are you fine now?"

"Y-yes! R-recovery Girl managed to heal my finger, but it also took a toll on me."

"That was very creative what you did with your Qurik." Rai said. "You knew the drawback, and you manage to minimize the damage, and I gotta admit that was really smart."

The green haired teen could only smile somewhat embarrassed, normally he didn't get praise by people. "Y-yeah, I-I'm still learning to control it."

Izuku then felt a hand on his shoulder, Izuku turn around and see Tenya "Huh? Oh hey there Iida." He nervously.

"How's the broken finger doing?" He asked.

"Oh is doing fine thanks to Recovery Girl." He said then explain how everything went and how he was advice to take a break do of his stamina gets consume. Izuku looks at his broken finger and couldn't help but think"I can't keep relling on help from others, I need to hurry up and control this power."

Tenya put his hand under his chin analyzing what happen. "I was a bit concerned on Mr. Aizawa class, but I trust the school judgement, A.U is the top program. So lying is just poured."

 _"I thought he was scary, but that's not it. He is just souries about school_." Izuku thought.

"Hey!" They both turn around seeing the gravity girl trying to catch up "Wait up you guys. Are you going to the station I join you guys."

"You're the infinity girl." Tenya greeted.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka. Lets see your Tenya Iida, Rai Hasashi and your Deku Midoriya."

"Deku?!

"Um, yeah didn't isn't that what Bakugou called you. In fifth course he called you Deku." She said.

"U-um name is actually Izuku, Deku is what Kaa-chan calls me to make fun me." He explained nervously.

"That's every unsportsmanlike." Tenya comment.

"Yeah that's just uncalled for." Rai said.

Seeing her mistake, Ochaco scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, I didn't realize that. I'm sorry." She then perked up while clenched her fist. "You know what? I like Deku. It could make a great hero name. Plus I think it sounds kinda cute." Suddenly, Izuku's whole face turned red as he spoke without thinking.

"Deku it is!"

"Huh?"

"Just like that! Didn't you say it was insult?" Tenya asked both him and Rai were confused at the turn of events.

"Paradigm shift! My whole world is upside down!" Izuku covered his face and hid it.

"Wait what?" Ochaco eyes turned to small black dots as a large question mark appeared over her head.

Rai's lips began to twitch, into a smile this people were amusing, he decides to go with at the train station, as he made small conversation with his new friends.

* * *

After seeing off his friends Rai, he went back home ow was going back to the temple he lives on, he then headed into the his room where he went put his bag on the floo.

"It sure was a nice meeting new people." He to himself as lays on his bed, he looks at ceiling, he turned his head seeing a picture of two people. One being a lady with long black hair and green eyes and a muscular man blue hair and black eyes. The lady was seen holding a baby.

"I promise, I find that man and I will make him pay." He said, he got up "might as well change clothes, so I can train." He said leaving his room.

* * *

 **10 years ago**

"Mommy, daddy.. (*snif*)." The five year old Rai cries, not caring the fire around his house, he looks at silhouette of a man as he walks away from the burning house. "I-I m-make you pay!" Rai cries out, seeing the man leaving the five year old boy, clenching to his parents.

* * *

 **Okay people before anyone says that Rai is to OP, I just wanted to say his not invincible there other multiple people who can beat him, so remember that. Well this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter, like I have. Well time to read the story.**

* * *

Despite been in a Hero school, it's surprisingly normal, not that Rai knew as since he never went to school but so far it was normal. In each class a Pro Hero teach something different such as President Mic teaching English, or going to lunch eat food made by a hero called Lunch Rush, but the afternoon is something everyone is mostly excited the Hero Basic Training.

Everyone were waiting for the teacher to appear till **"I'm am here!"** Everyone heard this and see All Might was hanging from the door, his cape flapping dramatically. **"Opening the door like a hero!"**

"I can't believe it's really All Might."

"So he is a teacher? This year's gonna be awesome!"

"Oh man, I'm getting goosebumps everywhere. It's so retro."

 **"Welcome to the most important class at U.A High Think of it as Heroin 101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good."** All Might kneeled down while flexing his muscles. **"Let's _get_ into it."** All Might turned around and showed a white card with the word BATTLE in red. **"Today's lesson….WILL PULL NO PUNCHES!"**

"Fight training!" Bakugo shouted, suddenly getting very excited.

"Real combat?" Izuku muttered in disbelief.

 **"One of the keys to being a hero is…LOOKING GOOD!"** The one Hero suddenly pointed at the wall as is in sides, showing boxes with numbers. **"These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration form and the request you sent in before school started."** Everyone began to cheer about the hero costumes they had received.

"Costumes?" Rai said quietly.

"Get suited up and meet me at Training Ground Beta!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

We now turn our attention to All Might, who was currently standing in the middle of Training Ground Beta, his hands on his hips, waiting for his students to come out with their new costumes. It wasn't long before he began to hear footsteps from the shadows.

* * *

Stepping out of the shadows as the students got out and show there costumes.

 **"Take this to heart: from now on, you are all….HEROES IN TRAINING!"** Soon enough, a large majority of the class appeared in front of All Might, each wearing their unique Hero Costumes. **"This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool! Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"**

Izuku came last as he was wearing a green jumpsuit, "Oh hey Deku." Uraraka called out getting his attention.

"Uraraka!"

"Love the costume. Not so flashy." Izuku cover his face with his hands, blushing as he saw Uraraka costume "Yeah, I should've been more specific about what I wanted." Ochaco rubbed her head with an embarrassed blush. "This body suit so tight. Not really my style."

"I love this school." The grape hair boy said with a thumb up.

All Might took the opportunity to look at Izuku's Costume and he immediately began to compare facts. The appendages on Izuku's head resembled All Might's hair, and that Izuku's mouth guard looked a lot like All Might's grin. The Pro Hero couldn't help but turn away while covering his mouth.

 **"You're so obvious…"**

"Izuku why are you wearing a bunny suit?" Midoriya turn seeing Rai.

"Oh hey Ra-huh?" He then noticed that Rai, is wearing regular clothes, he wore black clothes as he only wore, a tank top, pants, a pair of gloves and combat boots.

"Um Rai is that your costume?" Izuku couldn't help but to ask.

Rai blink at him replied stoically "No, this is my regular clothes."

Ochaco decided to ask "Huh? Why you didn't got your costume?"

"No, I just didn't feel the need to request for a costume." He said.

Ochaco asked "What, why not?"

"...No offense to you guys but those costumes looks ridiculous." Rai replied truthfully.

"W-what?!" They both said simultaneously.

Before they could continue All Might looked at the class. **"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training."**

"Excuse me Sir." Tenya called out with his hand raised. "This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urbane battles again?"

 **"Not quite. I'm going to move all of you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors. Think about it: backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles."**

 _"Two on two but there 21 students how are we going to do that?"_ Rai thought.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" The frog girl Tsuyu Asui asked.

 **"The best training is what you get on the battlefield. But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."**

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" Momo asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?"

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?"

"Will we be splitting up based on chance or comparative skill?"

"Isn't this cape treshek?"

"And what about the twentieth-one student?"

Reaching into his pocket, All Might pulled out a small folded paper, which looked like a small script.

 **"Listen up. The situation is this: the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the villains or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the Heroes."**

 _"Wow, it sounds like a classic action movie setup."_ Izuku thought as All Might took out a large yellow box with the word LOTS on it.

"Time's limited, and we'll choose times by drawing lots."

 **"Time to draw!"** For the next few minutes, several teams for chosen for the test, each representing a letter.

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka

Team B: Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki

Team C: Minoru Mineta, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Hanata Sero

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yugo Aoyama

Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato

Team G: Rai Hasashi and Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Asui Tsuyu

Team J: Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure

Team I: Eijiro Kirishima, and Denki Kaminari

 _"Who's my partner supposed to be?"_ He then looked around, wondering who Kyoka Jiro is.

There was a tap on his shoulder.

"Rai Hasashi?"

"You must be my partner," Rai turning around to face his partner. It was a girl, smaller than him, with short dark purple hair and red markings on her cheeks. "I look forward to working with you."

"Same thing." Rai said as stoic he is. _"Well at least she not a mean person."_ He thought.

"I declare that the first team of the fight will be….." Reaching into both boxes, All Might pulled out two balls, with the Hero ball have A and the Villain ball having D. "THESE GUYS! Team A will be the Heroes while Team D will be the Villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch."

Rai looks at Izuku and Kasuki, noticed there body movements ready to face each other _"This going to be interesting."_

* * *

As class A-1 were doing there class. A different class were currently working on different school work. Different students were talking among them selves, about a certain rumor.

"Hey you heard the news."

"You mean about the two Quirkless, on the hero courses."

"Oh come on there no way, U.A wouldn't let that happen."

"Yeah why do something like that, it makes no sense?"

As the students were talking, a young man covers with shadows open his eyes, at this "So you came after all...Rai." There was a small smile form "I can't to just wait to see you again." He said getting up from his seat. Leaving the halls

* * *

(*BOOM*)

A massive shockwave erupted from inside one of the many empty buildings of Training Grounds Beta. The roof of one of said buildings suddenly burst open, debris flying right out of it. Standing at the center of the large hole was Kasuki, who was staring at the hole in pure shock. "So this was your big plan." The bomber said with anger as the smoke slowly cleared in front of one who caused the shockwave was none other than Izuku, whose Hero costume was torn and his left arm burned from blocking a close range explosion from Kasuki.

"I wasn't…...going to use…..it." Izuku said, a tired and horrified expression evident on his face. "I can't….control it. My body just can't handle the backlash of my power yet. Mr. Aizawa said that I'd be useless. But this was all….that I…..can think of." The ash blonde male stared at his former friend/bully victim in pure shock. "It was the only way…..I had any chance of winning." Slowly, Izuku began to lose consciousness before he fell on the right with a thud, leaving the explosion teen in shocked.

 **"The Hero team…...WINS!"** All Might spoke through the speakers.

* * *

To say that the rest of Class 1-A was shocked at what at the match that they witness.

"What a weird way to end?" Denki said as they saw Tenya trying to help Ochaco, who looked like she was going to vomit soon, while Izuku and Katsuki didn't move. "The losers are practically untouched and the winners are both on the ground."

"How does the old saying go: they may have lost the battle, but they won the war?" Fumikage said while bowing his head in respect.

"This class is intense." Asui said.

Rai stay quiet as he looks at the scene. Soon enough, All Might returned to the monitor room to review the first Heroes vs Villains battle with his students.

 **"Well, despite the results, the MVP of this exercise is…...young Iida!"** Everyone in the room widened their eyes in shock.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes instead since there the winner's?" Asui asked.

 **"Valid question, why didn't I choose one of the Heroes? Who has a guess?!"** Momo was the first to raise her hand.

"Sir I can tell you why. Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role." Everyone stayed quiet, as she explained "I explain. Bakugo's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could have been disastrous. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out, considering the amount of damage that he received. He rendered himself helpless, not smart. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid battle and her final attack was far too reckless, given the hypothetical stakes. If she treated the fake weapon as though it were real, she never would've risked using such an imprecise move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival. He had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled in the end." Hearing the praise, Iida grabbed his heart as he was proud of himself. "Technically the hero team won yes, but they took advantage of the fact this was training and didn't respect the spirit of the trail."

Everyone stayed completely silent. _"Wow, just wow."_ Rai thought surprise at everything Momo said.

 **"Y-Yes, well…..you overlooked a few things."** Despite being amazed by her intellect, All Might still had to be a teacher and teach. **"Young Iida could've relaxed a little bit in the exercise. But, otherwise you nailed it!"**

"One should always start with the basics and devote themselves to wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to become a top hero." Momo stated left everyone surprise.

 **"Now then, time to blow this joint. Let's move onto the next match."**

* * *

"Match Two, Team B will be the heroes while Team J are the villains."

Mashirao was stretching his arm, as Tooru walk to him getting his attention "Hey Ojiro. Let's get serious I'm going to take all of my clothes and totally disappeared." She then began to take her clothes off.

Mashiro sweat drop at his partner plan "Yeah cool." He scratch his cheek "Hagakure is using her Quirk, but kinda weird that there a naked girl besides me. What am I supposed to do here?"

"U-Um just don't look okay." She said embarrassed.

"What's the difference?"

(*BEEP*)

The horn was rung, indicating the match has started. Mezo spread his arms, one of his stumps forming into an ear, sensing out the building to find their opponents. Another one of his stumps formed a mouth, which was aimed at Shoto, was was walking up to him. "One's in the hall in the north side of the floor, and I think the other is on the same level somewhere. Both are barefoot." Mezo said before he summoned another mouth. "I bet the invisible one is planning sneak at us and surprise us."

"For your own safety, go outside." Shoto said simply while walking forward, much to Mezo's confusion. "I'm sure our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle." Opening his right hand, Shoto summoned a blue mist before he touched the wall. Almost immediately, ice began to form on his hand and freezing the whole building. "But we've already won." With that, the whole building was frozen. Listening to his partner, Mezo walked out of the building, only to see the handiwork of Shoto.

"Ow, ow, ow. My feet are stuck." Footprints can be seen on the floor, showing where Tooru was frozen at.

Mashiro was struggling to free his feet, but it was almost impossible for him to move "This Quirk is insane." He then heard footsteps, he looks at the door as Shoto walk in calmly.

Mashiro got in a fighting stance "Try yourself if you want." Shoto said as he walks to the bomb "But it might be hard to fight me with no skin on the bottom of your feet." Mashiro grint his teeth unable to fight back.

* * *

Inside the monitor room, All Might and the rest of the students, save for Rai, shivered as they could feel the ice from all the way over here. **"H-he-he in-incapacitated t-them, w-without compromising the weapon or his teammate. Take close note of his technique students."**

 _"That guy his powerful alright."_ Rai thought seeing the Quirk in action. Meanwhile, Katsuki was staring at Shoto in shock, being able to finish the test in just two minutes.

* * *

Shoto simply walked towards the weapon before placing his left hand on it while All Might declared the Heroes the winners. Suddenly, a massive amount of heat escaped his left hand, causing all the ice in the building to melt. The heat freed Mashiro and Tooru, with the former letting out a massive sigh.

Shoto simply walked towards the weapon before placing his left hand on it while All Might declared the Heroes the winners. Suddenly, a massive amount of heat escaped his left hand, causing all the ice in the building to melt. The heat freed Mashiro and Tooru.

"It's not your fault." Mashiro and Tooru looked at Shoto, who gave them a blank face. "We're playing on different levels."

Leaving both other students disappointment on how easily they lost.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

"Last match l for the day, Team G will be the heroes while team I are the villains."

Both Rai and Kyoka were waiting for there to appear as they got ready for the match to start Rai stay quite as his partners had yet to say something

"We should think of a plan to beat the other team." Kyoka said looking at Rai "So you got any ideas?"

"I-I um, have nothing " Rai said awkwardly and quietly.

Kyoka rise a eyebrow "Are you okay?"

"Uh y-yeah, I'm um nervous."

"...Alrighty, then but don't worry I'm sure we can pass this exam." Kyoka said trying to give some confidence to her Quirkless partner.

"Y-yeah sure." Rai said _"Why couldn't I get a one on one battle I can barely make conversation with Izuku or Ochaco or anyone in that matter."_ He thought.

(*BEEP*)

Kyoka move "Let's go." She said as Rai decided to follow her.

Kyoka instantly plugged her Earphone Jack into the nearest wall. After a few seconds, she pointed up "There upstairs." She informed. Rai nodded, as he follows her to the stairs, they both stop as she points the hallway. "There in the second door on the right."

Rai looks at door before looking around, he then stop his partner "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me on what part there in the room."

Kyoka lift her eyebrow before she decided to plug her earlobe "One of them are is on the side a pillar, and other one is just standing on front." She informed she noticed Rai looks he was thinking, "Do you have a plan?"

Rai looks at her "Y-yeah if I'm right, I think I can eliminate one them, on one move, if you okay about this."

"I'm all listening." She said.

* * *

The rest of Class 1A and All Might were watching the confrontation from the surveillance room. Seeing as Rai and Kyoka stop there conversation.

Hanata raised an eyebrow at the defense fellow students. "What are they doing, man I wished we could hear them."

"Maybe they have a plan," Mina said.

"But the hero team is in a disadvantage, remember one of them is Quirkless." Minoru stating the obvious.

"Yeah but remember Hasashi made number one on the Practical Exams, and the Quirk Assessment." Tsuyu said.

"He has proven himself." Fumikage said.

"But if I'm honest, Hasashi is still on a disadvantage Kaminari Quirk gives him the advantage for physical attacks and Kirishima, hardening lets him take most of punishment." Momo said.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Hanta asked.

* * *

Eijiro and Denki were waiting for their opponents, as they were guarding the bomb.

"Hey they taking there time little bit to long?" Denki asked, his partner.

"Maybe there forming a plan." Eijiro said.

(THUMP)

Both of them got look around seeing nothing "Hey did you heard that?" Denki asked, looking around.

(THUMP)

"Yeah I just heard it." Eijiro said looking around for noise "Where is it coming out from?!"

(GRAB)

Denki look down noticing his legs were grab "Huh?" He then was pull down "What the hell!" He yelled as he was pull down.

Eijiro went to hole to see if his partner was okay "Hey Kaminari are you alright?!"

"Ah yeah I'm oka-" Denki try to say as he saw Rai in front of him with the tape already wrap around his wrist.

"Your out Denki." He said, as he quickly wraps the tape on his wrist.

 **"Denki is out!"** All Might's voice announced over the speakers.

"What, b-but I. Oh dang it." Denki said depressed.

* * *

In the surveillance room, Hanta was just as dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

"Did he just punch through concrete floor!" Mina said, with a surprise clear in her voice.

"That's incredible." Momo remarked, surprised. She hadn't expected Rai to act smart, or to be stronger than he looks "I knew his a strong person, but I didn't expect him to be able to punch through layers of concrete."

"Well Rai did took out a neg pointer on the practical exams so this should be the surprising to be honest." Then informed Ocaco, watching Rai handiwork surprisingly everyone.

"He beat a neg pointer, talk about crazy strong!" Hanta sweatdropped.

* * *

Rai jump up the hole as he saw his opponent Eijiro wait for him.

"Think you can take me on?" he grinned, getting in a fighting position.

"I'm ready to fight Eijiro so do me a favor and don't hold back." He challenged back, falling into a fighting stance. "Because if you do your going to pay the price." He said.

Eijiro grin only widened, and he hardened his body. Rai went on the offensive and went straight to him. Eijiro went try to hit him, but Rai move out of the way and punch him on the face. And send him flying to the wall.

"Ow what the hell, that hurt me?" Eijiro said as he felt the punch and Rai hand was okay.

* * *

"No way! He knows that fighting style!" Mashirao exclaimed.

"What's that matter with his fighting style, is it something especial Ojiro?" Tooru asked confuse.

"Of course it is, do you not recognize his fighting style?" Mashirao asked them everyone, which none of them knew "He knows the Ansatsuken fighting style."

"Can you explain explain why that especial Ojiro?" Tenya asked, especially since a name with word assassin is on it.

"How it can not, there was a total of two people that knows this fighting style and both of them are considered one of the best martial artist in the whole world." He explained, "One of them is considered the strongest man on the U.S.A, while the other person beat the strongest person on Thailand, and was considered one of the strongest person on the planet."

"Y-you kidding me right." Mineta said "There no way someone is that strong."

 **"Actually, young Ojiro is not wrong,"** All Might said, not looking away from the fight. **"The person was able to defeat me multiple times."**

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Eijiro was growing annoyed very fast. He didn't expect to be on a one side fight, not only was Rai hurting him but he has yet to hit him once.

He throw a right punch but Rai just moves to the side, use his right arm and moves Eijiro fist to the left, and Rai punches him with his left fist. Eijiro clenched his ribs where was hit.

"I'm sorry Eijiro but I don't wish to hurt you anymore, so where ending this." Rai put his fingers on his ear holes blocking any noise "Now Kyoka!"

Eijiro turn to his right and saw Rai teammate plugged her Earphone Jacks into her boots, before slamming them into the ground.

"Uh-oh." He paled. He face impact as a sound of waves sent him flying out the building and went through three floors before hitting the real ground. Coughing and struggling to get out of the small creator, it took him a few moments to realize what had just happened.

"Team Hero's WINS!"

"Damn." Eijiro said.

* * *

 **"That's a wrap!"** All Might shouted at Class 1-A as they stood in front of the exit for the Battle City. **"Excellent work. You've all really stepped up to the plate, and we didn't have any major injuries except for Midoriya. You should be proud, excellent first day of training all around."** The number one Hero gave the students a thumbs up, making them all smile.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class." Asui called out, getting nods from everyone. "Mr. Aizawa is kind of buzzkill."

 **"I'm happy and grateful for such staggering positivity to my own class! That's all for now folks. I'll go check on young Midoriya's progress. Now, watch how a Pro exits, like he's got….."** All Might turned around and in the next second, he was running off with a large trail of dust following him. **"SOMEWHERE TO BE!"**

"Now that's a Hero!" Denki called out.

"Aw I never be able to run that fast." Mashirao said.

"Super awesome." Mineta said.

"Hey we're Rai?" Tenya notice his Quirkless friend was no longer with them.

"Huh? He was here just moments ago."

"Aw I wanted to talk with guy. It was so cool, how he fight back there." Mina said.

"Yeah you have no idea, that guy is so strong he was able to hurt my Hardening I wanted ask him how he do it." Eijiro said.

Kasuki everyone he still have some thoughts his head _"There stronger than me…"_

* * *

Late afternoon took over the skies of U.A High, the bright orange sky gave off a kind of peacefully vibe to everyone. Walking through one of the halls of U.A was Izuk, who had bandages wrapped around his left arm while his right one had a cast. It had been an hour since he woke up in Recovery Girl's office and he had since been there, getting some well deserved treatment. "I missed all my afternoon classes." Izuku thought with a sigh before looking at the evening sun. "Mr. Aizawa is probably gonna choke me with his scarf." Izuku arrived at the Class 1-A door. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle before opening the door.

"Hey, it's Midoriya!" Eijiro said with a toothy grin. "Good to see ya back Super." Him, Mina, Hanata, and Rikido walked up to Izuku, much to his shock. "Ma, I don't know what you were saying during that match, but you were all fired up, huh?"

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo. He's super strong." Hanata said with his own smile.

"You did a great job dodging!" Mina said with a light blush while grinning.

"You guys really turned up in the first match, so none of us held back at all!" Rihiko said with an excited tone.

"Your far from elegant but I sup-"

"Your dodging was like a wooh!" Mina acclaimed interrupting Yugo.

Izuku blushed as everyone began to introduce themselves to him. It seems his fight in the first match made him the star of the classroom.

"So noisy." Fumikage said while closing his eyes, sitting on his desk.

"Tokoyami!" Tenya called out before marching towards the bird-like male. He then proceeded to move his arms in a robotic way. "Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instance!"

"Dude, you need to chill." Kyoka said with a hand on her hip.

"You look like you have a lot of tension." Mashiro pointed out as Tenya clenched his hand.

"No one understands….I CANNOT CONDONE ACTIONS THAT DISRESPECT THESE DESKS. NOT WHEN GREAT MEN AND WOMEN, OUR UPPERCLASSMEN, ONCE USED THEM."

"Also noisy." Fumikage said slightly annoyed.

 _"Iida never relaxes does he."_ Izuku thought.

The backdoor of the classroom opened, revealing Denki and Ochaco, each carrying several books.

"So, anyway. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Denki asked Ochaco, who looked at him curiously. "What kind of stuff do you like?"

"Anything sweet and… hey Deku?!" Ochaco noticed a certain person standing in the middle of a small crowd and quickly rushed to his side. She quickly ran up to him. "Why didn't you heal your injuries?"

"Oh, well it has to do with how much stamina I'm using." Izuku looked around and noticed two people were missing in his class."Umm, Uraraka? Where's Kacchan?" The brunette looked at the empty seats before frowning.

"We tried to keep him from leaving, but he wouldn't listen. You just missed him." Hearing this, Izuku quickly turned around and ran out the class.

* * *

As he run Izuku could only think the stuff that his former friend said to him on there fight _"Damit! Your were tricking me for years by acting weak! I bet your were laughing behind my back huh! So were that flashing power of yours NOW!"_

He got outside and saw Kasuki walking away from the school "Kaa-chan!" He didn't listen so Izuku decided to get closer "Kaa-chan wait up!" Slowly, Katsuki looked over his shoulder, his eyes giving a deep glare.

"What?" Izuku flinched and looks down.

 _"I haven't tell anyone about this secret not even my mom."_ He quiver as decided to speak "I have to tell you something. Maybe then you understand what's going on." Katsuki stay quiet as Izuku talk "I was hiding my Quirk from you, it was given to me by someone else." Izuku getting completely his former friend attention "But I can't tell you from whom I got it from so don't ask. Sounds crazy I know is like something from a comic book, only is real. Thing is I don't really have control of this power yet. I haven't figured it out how to make it my own, but I'm trying. That's why I didn't want it to use it against you on the exercise." Unknown to Izuku, Katsuki was trembling "But it the end it was the only way I had the chance of winning. I still have a long way to go I know that I'm here. You see I work really hard till I have completed control from this borrow Quirk, and then I will finally beat you with my own power!" Izuku said with determination, but he knows the explosive teen hair covering his eyes as he was read to snap any moment now, and realized his mistake _"Aw crap what am I saying, I only meant to tell him that I wasn't tricking him."_

"How dumb do you think I am?" Kasuki asked him, as he turned to him "Borrowed power? Don't talk to me like I'm a idiot, you all ready made a fool outta me in that damn training exercise, so…..did you come to rub it in, I lost and to make things matters worse it was to you." Kasuki looks down trembling once more "And even worse a person who's a fucking Quirkless beat me in the exams! But not that's not enough! When I was watching that ice guy…..I realized I couldn't beat him in a head-to-head fight!" Kasuki then put a hand on his face as he thought of Momo's analysis of his fight. "Crap! I even agreed with what that girl said! My attack was so stupid! Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!"

"Enjoy those wins, Deku." Kasuki raised his head and Izuku was surprised to see tears running down his red eyes. "You won't get another! I'm just getting started! You got that! I'm going to end up the number one hero you got that!" Izuku simply stared at Kasuki, green eyes staring into red ones, one sympathetic while the other…..broken. Growling at his expression, Kasuki turned around and began to walk out of U.A, wiping away his tears. "You never beat me again you bastard don't even try."

As Izuku saw him from leaving he let a small release a small sigh "Hey Izuku."

"Huh?" He turn around seeing Rai standing behind him "...Ahh! Rai how long you been standing there!?"

Rai just answer like his normal stoic way "Since Kasuku said borrow power, whatever that meant?"

"Oh that long huh." Izuku said nervously, not wanting to tell him about One For All

"You know is good thing he lost, against you."

"Huh?"

"I been serious." Rai then looks at Kasuki leaving the school as he kept talking "Someone once told me, that in ordered to be a winner, you need to know how to lose." Rai said as he looks at the sky "There so many people out there Izuku, they might be even stronger than us, and some might be aiming to be number one, Kasuki knows that now." Rai then looks at Kasuki "I might not like the guy, but I for one admire his determination to be number one."

Izuku look at him "Rai." He said even if it he only know him for a little time, Izuku knew that Rai was not talkative person, or the wise at the matter. The two stood in silence. "D-did you take any notes while I was with Recovery Girl by any chance?"

"Yeah, I made a extra copy so you can catch up."

"Thanks Rai." Both males smiled before they began to walk back to U.A High, not noticing several pairs of eyes watching them.

"Huh? I wonder what that was about." Mina said out loud.

"The fated battle between rivals." Ochaco said dramatically.

"Whatever Midoriya said to him, Bakugo really look like was ready to punch him." Asui said with a finger under her lip.

"Childhood friends turn eniemies." Once again Ochaco said dramatically.

As Bakugo's fuse has been lite, a fire burning as hot as the sun. But that won't stop young Midoriya from chasing his dream of being a Hero. And will Rai find the murderer of his parents.

Only the future will tell us these answers.

* * *

As Rai and Izuku went back to class a person about there age was looking at them, he has black hair and eyes, wearing the school uniform "So it is you… brother." He then form a small smile.

* * *

 **Before anyone say that Rai won to easily let's remember that Todoroki beat his easily, so yeah remember that. Like, favorite, reviews if you like the chapter. Peace out ✌.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I just finished this chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Currently Rai was running, who was currently going along the streets of Musutafa City, "Of all the times for me to miss the train." Rai thought to himself, he quickly move to the side to not hit a person passing by, he then stop noticing as he arrived to school, he was surprised to see that many of his classmates hadn't even made it inside the academy grounds yet. They were assaulted from all sides by what seemed to be paparazzi and journalists.

Before he could even think of escaping, though, a few had already spotted him. Next thing he "Um excuse me I-"

"Tell us, how are All Might's classes?"

"...?"

"Has the Symbol of Peace shown a certain professionalism?"

"What do you think he is lacking as a teacher?"

"Do you believe he is suited to be a teacher at U.A.?"

"...?" Rai stand there quite, as he was ask so many questions "I-I need t-to go class."

"What's going here?"

Rai turn to source of the voice, startled at his sudden appearance. " ."

The man nodded in greeting him, before turning to the mob.

"You're all disturbing the classes. Get lost," he ordered plainly. "Hasashi, get to class. You won't be considered as late this morning, considering this incident."

"Thank you sir."

Ignoring the calls and complaints from the paparazzi, Rai quickly made his way l to class "I need to work on my social skills."

Little did anyone know, two figures were watching the news crew. On the left was a person and on the right was a shadowy figure, so dark that it was impossible to tell who they were.

"Look at those, desperate to get a scope on the 'Heroes' of U.A." The unknown person said with clear venom in his voice. "They'll get their scope soon, but for now, we should give them a little sneak peek." He then turned to his ally, who was looking at the security systems. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah I know, give them fear." The shadow figure said, as he then disappeared from thin air.

* * *

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys." Aizawa said to his class, though he still kept his bored voice, so it was hard to tell if he was truly impressed. "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results. Bakugo….." The ash blonde male looked at his teacher with a raised brow. "You're talented. So don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?" Kasuki grit his teeth before sighing and looking away.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered under his breath.

"Midoriya." Izuku suddenly tensed up, hearing his name being called. "I see the only way you won the match is by messing up your arm again. Work harder, and don't give me the excuse that 'you don't have control over your Quirk.' It's already getting old." Izuku lowered his head in shame. "You can't keep breaking your body while training here. But your Quirk will really be useful if you can get a handle on it. So show a little urgency, okay?" Izuku looked at his teacher in shock before he smiled and gave a determined expression.

"Right!"

"Now, let's get down to business." Aizawa's said "The next task will decide your future."

"Is it another Quirk test?" Everyone thought simultaneously.

"...You all need to pick a class representative."

Almost instantly, everyone had a one thought "Oh is just normal school stuff." Most of the class let out a sigh of relief since it was just normal school matters.

"Pick me guys, I wanna be class rep!" Eijiro shouted with his arms raised high.

"I'll take it." Denki said with one hand raised.

"Yeah, you're gonna need me." Kyoka said blankly.

"Someone will style sho-" Aoyama was starting, only to be cut off by Mina, who wave her arms around.

"I'm totally the right pick!" Mina exclaimed.

Everyone started saying why they should be the representative, while some mainly Kasuki demanded it.

"Silence, everyone please!" Tenya called out, getting everyone's attention. "The Class Representative's duty is to lead others. It's not something anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fulfill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader." He said, but failed as he lifted his arm up.

"Is this really the best idea?" Denki asked.

"We've only known each other for a few days. How do we know who we can trust?" Tsuyu asked with a finger under her chin.

"Besides everybody well just vote for themselves." Eijiro point out.

"Most people will, but if anyone gets multiple votes means there right for the job." Tenya point out, he then looks at the homeroom teacher "Is the best way right sir."

"Do what you want." Aizawa voice broke his thoughts then zipped his sleeping bag. "Just do it by the time my nap's over." With that, he laid on the ground, passed out like there was no tomorrow.

After some time, choosing who who should be the representative it ended up with three people.

2nd place: Momo Yaoyorozu-2 votes.

1st place: Izuku Midoriya-3 votes.

"How did I get three votes?!" Izuku thought in his mind.

"Okay you idiots, who voted for him?!" Kasuki shouted while standing up from his seat, clearly angry losing to Izuku once more

"What do you honestly think people would vote for you?" Hanta asked rhetorically.

"What did you say!" Kasuki said angrily.

Ochaco was whilst innocent "Maybe I keep my vote for myself." She thought, not to anger the explosive teen.

Tenya was trembling "O-One vote…. I feared this might happen, but I can't argue with the system I chose."

"So you vote for someone else huh." Momo said.

"Well at least someone vote for you." Rikido said.

"Alright, the class Rep is Midoriya and his deputy is Yaoyorozu." Aizawa said waking up from his slumber.

"R-R-Really?" Izuku could barely speak without his words falling over each other. "A-Are you s-sure there wasn't a m-mistake?" This only got a sigh from his new deputy.

"How did this happen." She said mostly to herself.

"This might not be so bad." Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, I can get by Midoriya I guess." Kirishima said with a grin. Iida lifted his head and looked at the new Class Rep, still frowning.

* * *

"Ugh, why is it so crowded here~?" Ochaco moaned with a sigh as she, Rai, Tenya, and Izuku were currently in line for lunch.

"That because the students from Hero, Support and Management course, all share the same cafeteria." Tenya answered.

"Mmm, this rice is delicious." Ochaco said with a smile.

"Guys I'm kind of worried about the class rep, thing I don't think I'm qualify." Izuku worried.

"Sure you are." Ochaco said offhandedly.

"Don't think about to much." Rai said, as he kept eating.

"You do great." Tenya said while eating, getting a sigh from Izuku. "Your courage and quick thinking under stress will help make you a worthy leader. Not to mention the strength you've shown. Those were the reason I vote for you at least." Tenya said.

"You were one of the three?" Izuku couldn't help but feel a bit touched with his friend voting for him.

"Didn't you wanted to be rep really badly, I mean you do look apart you know because of the glasses." Ochaco said.

"That's not exactly how we should be choosing our rep." Izuku thought with a sweatdrop.

Tenya took a sip from his juice before answering "Wanting a job and being suited for it are completely different things, servicing the Iida family agency taught me that much."

"Agency?" Ochaco and Izuku said simultaneously.

"Hold on what does your family do?" Izuku asked.

"Ugh, oh is nothing." Tenya trying to avoid it.

"You know I been wondering something about you." Ochaco said "Admitted Iida your filthy rich!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Agh." He then back "I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family." He said. As he friends lean in closer to him. "You see the Iida's have been hero's for generations, it runs on the blood."

"What! That's awesome!" Izuku and Ochaco said simultaneously.

"Are you familiar to the Turbo Hero: Ingenium." Tenya asked them.

"I know all about him, his a popular hero with over 65 sidekicks working on long side him at his Tokyo agency." Izuku said in a excitement voice but then pause "Wait don't tell me…" Izuku said knowing he was going to say.

"His my elder brother!" Tenya said with pride. As Izuku and Ochaco were amaze about this.

"Your family is famous!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Ingenium is a unmatched commander that follows the hero code." Tenya informed them "As the second older Iida son, I strive to be just like him." He then smiled "However, I think is still to early for me to take the leadership role, you and Hasashi for example, you guys figure out what the judges wanted for the practical exams. Hence why I believe you guys are more suitable for the job." Tenya said.

"This might be the first time I've seen you smile, Iida you should do more often." Ochaco replied.

"What are you talking about? I always smile." Tenya said back.

"No offense Tenya, but I'm not califulfy to be leader." Rai spoke.

"What, nonsense you were able to defeated Kaminari and Kirishima with a disadvantage, with a good strategy if I speak so myself." Tenya complementing his Quirkless friend.

"Yeah, let's not forget your really strong, remember you were able to punch the head off the zero pointer." Ochaco said.

"Y-yeah I know, but I have a good reason why I can't be a leader." Rai said, looking away as his friends "You see I have com-"

(*RING*!)

"What is that?" Izuku asked.

"Security Level Three Has Been Breached. Students, Please Evacuate, The Building In An Orderly Fashion!"

"What's a security level three?" Tenya asked a random student.

"It means someone infiltrated the school, we are screwed, this hasn't happened in three years! We need to get out of here!" The random student yelled as people started to panic. The four students decided to leave

"Ow, this is a total mob!" Ochaco said as her, Izuku, Rai and Tenya in the middle of the mob, getting pushed and shoved by everyone.

"Everyone was quick to react. What I expect from U.A students." Iida complimented.

"Tenya this might not be the time to complement the people on here." Rai said slightly annoyed as he was pushed.

"Rai is right there cussing a huge panic." Izuku said before he was suddenly being pulled away from his friends, much to their shock.

"Midorya/Deku!"

"HELP!" Izuku couldn't believe he was being pulled in a mob.

"Izuku! Seriously what wrong with this people!" Rai grunt as people kept pushing him.

"Who in the world could've trespassed on campus grounds?" Iida looked closely and widened his eyes as he saw it was none other than the reporters from early. "It's the press that was outside?!"

"Tenya what can you see!"

"There just the press, we must tell everyone!" Tenya looks to the crowd, "There no need to worry about everyon- ugh!" He tried to but got pinned against the window.

"Tenya!" Rai try to reach his friend engined friend but was then separate from him. " _Oh what can I do?"_ Rai thought, as noticed everyone kept panicking _"This getting to crazy!"_ He could hear some very familiar voices.

"Everyone, stop freaking out!" Eijiro and Denki called out, only to be ignored.

"Ow! Please stop pushing!" He saw, Ochaco being pushed.

"Ochaco!" Rai called out, _"Okay I need to get everyone to calm down, but ho-_ (*SMACK*) Rai thought were caught off, as he felt a elbow hitting him on his right rib.

Rai looks at his side, as he clench his fist, he made a motion focus energy into and through the palms. **"HADOKEN!"** He yelled as he thrust outwards his open palms, and sent a ball of energy towards the exit sign, making a small explosion.

All the students froze in place at the sheer force of the pressure as they looked at direction, only to see Rai, who look at looked at all the students, with annoyed and angry look. "Okay I'm just going to say this once…. THERE NO FUCKING REASON TO BE SCARED. LOOK OUTSIDE, IS JUST THE STUPID PRESS!" Tilting their heads in confusions, the students began to look out the windows and saw the press being escorted out by the police, revealing Rai statement to be true. "SEE THERE NO FUCKING REASON TO BE PANICKING, WERE THE U.A A SCHOOL WITH PRO HERO'S, WE SHOULDN'T BE PAINCING, AND HURTING ARE OWN, WE SHOULD BE DOING WHAT WE WERE TOLD!" He yelled, "Now listen to the intercoms, go in a orderly fashion and go TO YOUR FUCKIN CLASS!"

As the students began to calm down and walk back to the classroom, Rai began to breathing big before, letting small sighs. The moment they all left to their classroom, only his friends being there.

"R-Rai are you okay?" Izuku asked nervously, it's not every day you see Rai angry.

"Yeah, yeah I just…. I just need to be alone for while." Rai said, walking away from his friends

"You sure? You seem mad." Ochaco asked this time.

"Yeah I'm okay, I-I just need clear my mind." And with that Rai just walked away from his friends. Stunted about there quite friend, out burst.

* * *

Rai walk on roof and close the door behind him. He then walks to the center, and looks at the sky quietly, "Why did I had to get mad." He said to himself, "Now my classmates are going to try to talk to me." He walks to edge looking at the city.

He sigh taking a big breath, slapping his cheeks "Just take clam yourself Rai, just stay clam. Worst case senerio, I get question about my KI abilities." He then looks at the time. "I should go to class before I get in trouble." He then walks back.

* * *

"It's time Class Rep, let's begin." Momo said to Izuku, who shook like a leaf as he saw all eyes were on him

"Ummm, O-Okay. W-We need to figure out who the other c-class officers will b-be." Izuku was able to blurt out, though he still stuttered He then looked up and stared at Rai. "But first….there's something I gotta say." Everyone looked at Izuku in confusion. What did he need to say that was so important? "I've thought a lot about this…...and I think Rai Hasashi should be our Class Representative!"

"Huh?" Everyone, gasped in shock. Izuku was actually stepping down from being Class Rep and offered the position to Rai? "He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line." Getting over his nervousness, Izuku smiled at Rai. "That's why I think that he should be the one that leads our class from now on."

Rai just sigh at this as he spoke "I don't want it." Rai said, as the class looked to him in confusion.

"What!" Half of the class said.

"Dude! How can you not want it?" Denki asked.

"I don't want it, simple as that." Rai said. "Give to Tenya, I vote for him, so if everyone here thinks I'm the good cadet, then that means his the perfect " And with that Tenya look surprised.

"Well, if Rai say so, then I'm good." Eijiro said.

"This is a waste of time."

"Gah!"

Izuku jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the Aizawa behind him. He was still in his sleeping bag,"I don't care who the rep is, just hurry up." He added, grumpy.

"If Hasashi is nominated me for this job, then I humble accept I pledge to carry out the duty of class rep to the best of my abilities." Tenya said, accepting the position.

 _"Oh thank goodness, that was close, I thought for moment there I was going to take the position."_ Rai sweatdrop at that. He then looks Tenya, give him a small smile " _Still I'm happy that Tenya got the position, he really is the only person right for the job."_ He smile.

* * *

While the students were celebrating their newest Class Representative, several U.A faculty, which included Recovery Girl and Principal Nezu, stood in front of barrier, or at least where the barrier SHOULD be. Instead, there was a melted metal, with even the entrance destroy "How are ordinary members of the press able to bypass our security systems?" Nezu said while clasping his hands behind his back, looking at the damage with concern. "Someone else must have been behind this. Some villain must have been able to infiltrate our school. But was this purely a show of power, or a declaration of war?" He asked.

* * *

"I sorry!" Izuku, said bowing down to Rai.

"D-don't worry about it Izuku, you didn't know about my communication problems." Rai said, looking away from him and his other friends as they were waiting for train to pass.

"Actually that make sense, you don't really make any conversations much." Ochaco said.

"So that why you didn't wanted the position for class representative." Tenya said.

"Pretty much, a-also I actually think you deserve the position Tenya, I actually believe you can what takes to be class rep." Tenya smile at that.

"Thank you, Hasashi but I still believe you could've been a good leader if you had the position."

Rai just looks at the sky, "Perhaps, but I guess we never now." He said.

"H-hey Rai can I asked you something?" Izuku asked.

"Asked away."

"You're we know that your Quirkless, but how were you able to make the ball of energy on the accident?"

Ochaco then join in "That's right I remember you making the blue light when you punch the Negative Pointer on the exam."

"Oh that, I'm just using my Ki, for those attacks." Rai answer.

"What's Ki?" Ochaco asked.

Rai just looks at her in almost in shock "Y-you kidding me right?" He asked her, he then turn to his male friend's "Y-you guys know what talking about right?"

"Sorry Rai, I have never heard of it either." Tenya honestly said.

"Um, w-wow." Rai cross his arms "How do I put this, Ki is a energy that flows through all living beings. Ki can be used to enhance the combat abilities of any user."

"Is that how you were able, to do those things?" Izuku asked.

Rai just answer plainly "Pretty much."

"Wow, that's so cool! Do you think use that?!" Ochaco asked.

"Anyone can learned, Ki but you need to train your body to a degree in order to use it." He said.

"What can you do besides, the blue energy beams?" Tenya asked.

"Will I have my Body Enhancement technique."

"Body Enchantment?" His friends asked him.

"Is technique that lets, increased my body strength, speed, durability, and even senses. You guys saw the small does of it, when we did the Quirks exam." He explained.

"So that's, why you were able to hurt Kirishima and almost out speed me." Tenya said.

"Wow that's so cool! Rai you're basically almost the strongest of our class at this point." Ochaco replied.

"Th-thank you Ochaco." Rai taking the compliment, "But I still have long way to go if, I want to be the strongest of our class." Rai said. He the notice the train coming, "The train is here, we should move we don't want to miss it." He said, as he, Ochaco, and Tenya move.

Izuku then started to think as friends walk to the bullet trained, "So he got this strong just by trained, to the point he par with people with Quirks." Izuku stared at Rai how was still asked questions from Ochaco. "I wonder, if Rai had meet All Might before me, could he been a better candidate for One for All?" He thought.

"Hey Deku come on, you don't want to miss your ride." Ochaco called out.

"O-oh coming!" He said, getting out of his thoughts.

"What do you guys think we are going to do tomorrow, in class?" Ochaco asked.

"Uh d-don't know knowing , it could be anything." Izuku said.

"Well I expect the the best thing, that U.A can teach us."

Rai just looks at his friends as they talk, _"Well whatever happens tomorrow, I hope is not as never ranking as today_."

* * *

"Where is she?" A person said.

"I don't know, but we need to find her now! Or else the boss will kill us!" The other person, both said people were wearing a kind of bird mask.

"Alright you go that way, and I go this way. Just find her before the boss blows a fuse."

"Uuh, uuh, uuh." A little girl gasp for air as she got out, of hiding her red eyes, looking around to see if the bird were coming back, her face covered in sweat while she panted for breath. She has long, choppy white hair and a small horn on the right side of her forehead. She was wearing a short-sleeve dress with no footwear, and had bandages covering her arms and legs.

She kept ruining, she stop as she as see the billboard of the city, she arrived in Light Town.

* * *

 **Well the next chapter is going to be fun for me to write. I hope you guys like. This was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**

* * *

 **(OMAKE: EXCELSIOR!)**

Most of the hero's of Japan and student's of U.A were in the city of New York, with the hero's teams of The Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, even the hero's from Jump City The Titans were there, some villains were in the seeing trying hold back there tears.

"All Might, glad you could make it." Spider-Man said, shaking All Might hand.

"I would not miss it for the world Spider-Man, especially for this." He said solemnly.

"Everyone I want to say some words." Everyone look Spider-X, a member of The Titans, said. He took a big breath before he kept talking, "Today, we lost a hero, this hero taught us, to take responsibility for our actions. Not hate people for there race. And even shows us that hard work, we can accomplish anything," Spider-X began to talk, Rai was trying hold back his tears, but couldn't as him and his classmates were also crying, the Japanese and American heroes couldn't help bit cry also. Even the super villains were crying.

"But today will continue his legacy! So you can rest now, world's greast hero!" Spider-X sai as everyone gave look at Spider-X as they "Now say with me!"

Everyone took big breath as they yelled with the tip of there lungs.

 **"EXCELSIOR!"**

 **R.I.P Stan Lee**

 **Words greast hero!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter, and oh boy this chapter is over 7000, I hope you guys like this chapter like I do. Well ready the chapter.**

* * *

A small yawn escaped the lips of Rai, who was currently walking along the streets of Light Town, he noticed the streets being dirty cover in trash "Same old, same old." Rai said to no one in particular. On the way, he stopped off at a vendor machine, and grab a drink. "I guess even All Might, can't convince hero's to help the place out." He shrugged as he kept walking.

He kept drinking as he kept walking, _"I wonder what we going to today, I hope is not something like yesterday."_ He thought, he kept walking before he knew it a small shape ran into him. He, then noticed a small little girl who ran into him fell back with a gasp.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her, but she initially cringed away from him, and ran away from him. Rai just looks confused, "Maybe I should apologize first, before asking if she was okay." He said. He kept walking till he saw two people wearing a bird mask pass through.

"Come on! I think she went this way!" One of the yelled, as they go in the direction were the little girl was going.

Rai looks at them, and narrow his eyes.

* * *

The little girl, keep running after bumping into Rai, she stop catching her breath. "There you are Eri!" Eri heard the familiar voice and saw the two bird mask people, she got scared and ran. "Hey come back here!"

She keep running, hoping to lose them, she went to alley but came to a dead end. "Nowhere to run, now." She turn as the bird mask people, catch up with her. "You give us a lot of trouble Eri." The taller one said as they move closer to her, she back away but one of them grab her hair harshly making her cringe, "You thought you could just, run get away it!" He yelled angrily at her, and then shove her to the ground, "The boss is going to punish you for this." He then turn to his partner.

"Come let's tell boss we found her."

"Right."

"And your coming with us." He said grabbing her arm harshly. Eri whimpered knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey you punks!" All three turn around to see Rai standing in there away, with his jacket hoodie covering his face . "Do me a favor let the small child go." Rai said with a serious look.

Both saluted gave him a look and laughed a little, "And why should we?" One of the walk to Rai.

"Because, I said so." Rai stand tall as the taller person walk up to him.

"Mind your business kid, this those not concern you." He lower his head to Rai eye level.

Rai looks at Eri, who look scared out of her mind, "It's mine my business, when I'm seeing child abuse in front of me." He look back at the guy.

"Hey…you were just a little annoying a moment ago, but now you're getting on my nerves…" The man's hand clenched his right arm and through a fist, in a high speed but Rai just simply move out of the way, "What!?" He saw Rai making him a jesters "Why yo-ack!" Before he could finished talking Rai punch him on the nose hearing a bone breaking.

The other man, that had Eri, saw this "Why you!" He tried to pull out a gun, but Rai throw the soda can from earlier, hitting the man on the face. As he was distracted it Rai rush in road house kick the man.

Eri was staring at Rai with even wide eyes, as though she couldn't believe what he did. Rai run to her "Hey come on we need to go!" Rai picked her up and jumps wall to wall.

The thugs got up and saw this, "The boss is not going to like this."

* * *

Rai was running, jumping building to building to get some distance, he looks back making sure there were out of sight, he took a breath and put Eri down.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"..."

Rai notices her blank look, _"_ _Oh man, what do I do? I have no idea what, I got myself into and I don't have a cellphone to call Izuku or the others to tell the teachers. And this girl looks she never seen the outside world."_ He takes his jacket off and puts it on his backpack, _"Okay first thing first, I need to change clothes so those people doesn't noticed me, and try to find a police or hero, to inform them about the situation."_ Rai looks at the Eri one more time.

He scratch his head "I guess, i-introductions are in order, I'm R-Rai Hasashi." Rai introduce himself. "What's your name?" He asked, he noticed she was mumbling very quietly, "W-What was that?" He lean in to her better.

"Eri." She said quietly.

Rai scratch his head "Well Eri, would you like to come with me in the meantime, while we look for help?" He asked her. The only response he got was her tiny hand grabbing his hand. _"What did those people do to her? She acts this new?"_ He thought, as they walk out of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile the two henchmen were, sweating as they were talking to the leader on a phone, "I-I'm s-sorry boss but there was guy, and he took the girl away from us."

"Your lucky that I'm meeting with someone." There boss said, clearly angry with the situation.

"D-Do you want us to pursuits this person."

"No I want the two of you back, I'm sending someone else for the job. They should be there, informed them everything." He informed as the call ends.

"The boss is mad." The bird person said.

"You think! We're lucky he hasn't decided to kill us." His partner said.

"How do you think his sending, anyways?"

"I don't know, but whoever there are that kid better hope it isn't any of the Eight Expendables, because he will die against them."

"Is that so." They both stop as they saw two people.

A very large, muscular man with long light-colored hair. His face is hidden beneath a black bird like mask. He dons a tattered t-shirt and dark pants covered by a light tunic and decorated with two belts. He also sports his signature gloves, which cover his hands with several leather straps and his knuckles with metal.

The other is a bald, muscular man with shadowed eyes and no hair on his face or head. His choice of mask seems to be a simple medical mask that he wears over his mouth, unlike the other people.

"Mind telling us were this kid, is and how he looks like?" The bald man ask.

* * *

Rai look around to make sure he wasn't follow, "Let's go." He said quietly, as him and Eri run to the next street.

 _"So far so good, at this rate we should be closer on getting some help."_ Rai thought, he then saw Eri was tired. "Hey Eri are you okay? If you want we can rest in that abandoned building over there." He said.

"..." She just stay quiet.

 _"She still scared, what would Izuku or any normal person do in this situation?"_ He thought as he then looks at her with a warm smile, "Hey Eri, don't worry I have friends that can help us with this so there nothing to worry about okay." She looks at him as he once again did something new.

"Come on let's go." He said as they go to the building.

As they get in there only to see the whole place abounded. "Okay we should be alright here." They go to the corner, to rest they both just sat there quietly, but Rai decided to break the silence "So Eri do you want to talk?"

"..."

Rai still got the silent treatment for her, "Are you hungry, I think, I have some food here." He checked his backpack, "There mostly fish and fruit though." He took a apple out, he noticed Eri made a different look as she looks at the apple, "Do you want the apple?"

"..." She turn away from him.

He just put the apple next to her "Here your going to need it." He then began to eat his fish. And noticed she began to eat the apple, _"This is awkward, I have no idea how to approach this kid. And I have no idea why those people want her."_ He then he sigh, _"Well here goes."_ He clear his throat as he talk, "Eri why did those people want from you?" Eri stopped eating trembling, Rai didn't know what to do but he just put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey if you don't want to say so." He said to her.

"...My curse."

Rai looks at her "Excuse me?"

"...My father told me that my curse is a curse, so he wants to use to hurt people." She sadly and quietly.

Rai hand clenched into a fist hearing this "Can you tell me what's your cursed?" He asked gently.

"...I make people disappeared forever." She said.

Rai put his hand on her head "Eri your power is not a cursed." Eri looks up to him as he spoke, "I have friend of mine that can easily destroyed anyone in pieces if he want to. But he pay the price by breaking his body. But he doesn't care whatsoever. I seen him use his power to help someone. And there this other two people how can make things float and the other can run really fast. Each and one of them are always surprising me. They use their powers to help people not once. For there own." He then thought of his friends Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco, then looks with a warm smile, "If anything is a gifted to show how special you are."

Eri eye's winded at his words, never had she ever heard of this in her entire life.

"Well we should get going, we don't want to get lost." He said as he dust off his pants off. "Huh?" He stopped as he turns his to the wall "Eri watch out!" He grabs her and jump away.

(BOOM)

He Rai looks as the dust settles and see two people, he stands up see them "Who are you? And what do you want?" He asked with his narrow as he noticed one of them with a bird masked.

The bald man spoke "Who we are is none of your business, and what we want is that girl behind you." He pointed at Eri who was behind Rai's leg. "Make this easier for us and give her to us." He spoke serious.

"And if I don't comply?" Rai asked.

"Oh simple, I get to kill you with my fist." The mask man said with clenched fists.

Rai looks at them as he thinks as a drop of sweat was forming, _"What the hell, there presence is not like the others. This guy's are aiming for the kill."_ He gave a quick glance at the bird mask man, _"Especially that one. This is not going to be easy."_ It caught him so off-guard that Eri would actually move towards the criminals that Rai acted without thinking and pulled her back to him, holding her protectively. Eri gasped, looking at Rai with horrified eyes. As he gave her a small smile "Eri stay here and don't move, I handle this myself." He took his jacket put it on her, he made two steps towards the criminals.

"So is that a no?" The bald man ask.

Rai then got on his fighting stance, "Over my dead body." He said.

"I was hoping for to say that." The bird man said hitting his knuckles together.

Rai stand there for a while, as all three opponents waited to make a move.

(ZOOM)

Without a warning Rai went to attack, with a punch but his and bird mask men fist, clash making a small shock wave. "HA, Ha. Good you might give me some entertainment!' The criminal yelled with a smirk on his mouth. Rai grunt as he quickly jumps away to the wall as a crystal sword, almost hitting him.

Rai lift his leg up before he yelled **"TATSUMAKI!"** He jumps and, while in the air, rotates his legs, kicking the bald man on the face giving Rai some distance. The bird mask man, then came close as Rai fail to dodged as he was through to the wall making a small crack. "Ugh!" Rai quickly up got as part of his shirt was tear.

"Incredible you survive not just once, but two of my punches! This getting fun!" The bird mask man said, with gusto. As he was having fun. He then turn to his partner, "Hey Hojo! Let me fight this kid alone I want to see how much fun I can have!"

Hojo looks at his partner seriously, "Rappa, this not the time for that. Overhaul gave us strict orders to get Eri back." He told him.

"I don't care! As long I can fight him. I could care less if the bra-Ack!" He was interrupted, as Rai punches him, on the face.

"You won't be taking Eri away!" Rai went after, Hojo who made his body in some kind of crystal.

"Don't even tried it kind my body is now as hard, crystals you can't punch your away from this!" Hojo tried to punch, but Rai went down as the hit miss him.

 **"SHORYUKEN!"**

(CRACK)

Rai fist was now cover in blood as he cut himself on the knuckle, and sent Hojo flying on the air for four feet "Sorry but won't matter to me! Not until your down!" Rai dodge a punch from Rappa, as he kept throwing punch to punch. But stops as Rai, knees him on the chin, but in a quick motion punch Rai on his face and then stomach.

Rai grunt in pain as his he got a cut, on his forehead, letting a drips of blood coming out. He sees Rappa coming at him, but he move the arm away, then headbutts Rappa. But it seems it didn't made much effect, as both opponents grab their hands trying to overpower each other "Your fun! To bad I'm going to kill you after this!" He said.

"No one is dying today!" Rai throws himself on the floor and judo throws Rappa with his right foot, making said person land on floor. Rai and Rappa got up, Rappa got up first so he then throw a punch and Rai was unable to block the punch landing on his stomach. Gasp for air _"Crap I using up almost all my KI this not good. I need to make this count before my body breaks apart."_ He thought. Rai went on they the defensive but was unable as Rappa stood in front of him again. And give Rai a barrage of punches.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! This fun!" He finish with a last punch, punch Rai once again to the wall, but this time he was sent to the next room.

"Uuh, uuh, uuh." Rai gasped for air as, he was shirtless and felt his shoulder dislocated , "Ahhh!" He scream in pain. As puts it back together.

"Well kid this was fun, but this is where it ends." Rappa said as he walks to Rai. "To bad we didn't get a one on one to the death. It could've been fun."

"Uuh, uuh, uuh." Rai got up once more preparing for one more attack, "You right this where it ends… For you!" Rai palms turn blue, **"HADOKEN!"** He yelled as throw his beam at Rappa.

Rappa give a laugh "Take this then!" He throws his enchanted punch and collide with the beam.

(BOOM)

Both Rai and Rappa were pushed back at this. Rai clench his hand as he only saw smoke he went running to the, wall and looks for Eri who was just there watching everything. "Eri. We need to get ou-"

(SHOOT)

Rai eyes wide open as he felt, his left leg with bullet inside. "AAAHHHHH!" He yelled in pain, he looks around and saw Hojo holding a pistol. _"Damn it! I thought my Shoryuken was enough. I was careless!"_ Rai grint in pain as he couldn't move his leg right.

(SHOOT)

"AHHH!" Rai was then shoot on his right shoulder. Eri watch in horror on what was happening at Rai. Blood coming out of him, as a river going downstream.

"Hojo what hell! I was about beat him!" Rappa yelled as he came walking with some bruises.

"I did, what I had to do, this kid's Quirk is to dangerous to let rome free." He respond. He then felt, a rock hit him. And saw Rai throwing a rock at him.

"...I…. W-won't….L-Let...Y-Y-You….T-T-Take…..H-Her." Rai said, as he was on the verge to pass out.

Hojo was about to shoot, Rai again but Rappa grab his gun, "Let him be, he can't no longer fight not how he is. Let's just grab the girl and leave." Rappa said. Hojo looks at him before putting his gun away.

Rai stand in front of Eri, he brought his left arm up. "Eri let's go l, unless you want this boy to die." Hojo said, Rai was about to punch him but he gasp, as Eri looks at him worry for him and goes to Hojo and Rappa voluntary.

"...E-E-Eri...D-D-Don't….G-Go…" He tried to grab her, but fall face first on the floor. He looks up and sees Eri giving him a worry look, as she was about to cried for him.

"Hey kid if you survive. Let's fight again but to death next time." Rappa said.

Rai tried to speak, but soon he close his eyes, as he was now laying on a pool of his own blood.

* * *

"Finally were out school is over!" The black hair boy said. Getting up his seat.

"Roy where are you going? We still need to work on the other assignment's." A orange hair girl informed him.

"Agh, Itsuka you sound like a mom." Roy compiling "Besides I'm the class rep, it means I can do whatever I want!" He then walks to the door, "Now if you excuse me. I have a important chore to do."

"No you don't." Itsuka enlarge her hand and grabs him with her fingers and put him on the other side, "I'm not going to all you work, just so you can get in trouble." She said.

Roy the gasp, "How dare you! Do you really think that lowly, of me."

"Yes."

"...Wow I'm hurt." Roy said sad as he was hurt by her words. "I guess there one thing I can do."

"Do your work and not dump it on me." Itsuka said.

"No I should…. NINJA SMOKE BOMB! (POOF)" Roy yelled as he throw a pellet on the floor and disappeared.

"Roy!" Itsuka yell as he left the class.

* * *

Roy walks at out of the U.A "Oh man I finally get to see Rai. After so long." He said happily "I can't wait to show him the results of my training." He said happily. As he jumps the pillar, "He should come out any moment." He looks as different students were leaving, "Yeah any moment now."

"...What hell he would never take this long." Roy said, "Yet again after the fake emergency, he most probably trying to avoiding everyone."

"Weird that Rai didn't came today." Ochaco said asked, as Roy heard this and eavesdrop there conversion.

"That's definitely odd." Tenya scratched his chin. "He's not the type to be late. I wonder what happen?"

Izuku glanced at Tenya. "Maybe he just was feeling tired from yesterday?" Izuku said.

"Well he does get nervous when he talks to people, so maybe he didn't want to deal with that." Ochaco said.

"That's true, but Mr. Aizawa won't be happy. When he sees him tomorrow." Izuku said, knowing first hand.

"He might his own reasons, we can ask tomorrow." Tenya advice.

Roy watch heard them, as he looks at the sky, "Rai didn't came today huh." Roy then jump off the pillar and started to run fast. _"I need figure out what's happening."_ He thought.

* * *

Rai open his eyes as only sees the damage, _"Were am I?"_ He thought, he then remember Eri being taken away. His eyes wide open, _"Eri! I need to safe her."_ He tried to move but he only move his, left arm _"D-damn it, I can barely move."_ He looks around and sees some broken crystal's, he crawled slowly close to the shards, as he got closer he grab the sharpest one, he got closer to one of pillars.

He took a big breath as he decided to dig the point of the shard, and take the bullet out, "Ahh! Damit it hurts!" He grunt in pain as he decided to take the bullet on his leg. "Uuh, Uuh." He then took a breath as got up, "I don't have time to rest, I need to rescue Eri!" He got up, he saw the jacket he gave to Eri. He grabs it and close his eyes, "Focus and feel, focus and feel." He said he was seeing blue signatures, "It's faint but, I think I can get there, before is to late."

He he then started to walk till he saw some stairs, and went up, till he got outside, he saw buildings, he hits his bloody leg a few times, "Don't worry Eri, I'm coming!" He then started to run and quickly jump from the legged and jump building to building.

* * *

Eri was looking down as she was sitting on a limo in between Rappa and Hojo. She then started to remember what Rai words _"Your power is not a cursed."_ Eri clench her small hands on her lap _"If anything is a gifted to show how special you are."_ She then remember his bloody _, "...E-E-Eri...D-D-Don't….G-Go…"_ She felt like crying, not only she met someone who care for her, but he has highly chance of dying. _"Rai please don't die."_

"Hey driver move it!" Rappa said, slightly annoyed. "I don't like to wait."

"Not patient are we." Hojo stated the obvious.

"Shut up! I'm mad not only, I didn't get my deathmatch, but now I'm going to be stuck with you." He said angrily.

"Uh sir there someone standing on street what should I do?" The getaway driver ask.

"Just tried to move away from the person." Hojo said.

"Or just run them over, it doesn't matter." Rappa said bored and uncaring tone.

"Yes sir." The drive closer and then noticed a blue light,"What the hell?"

(BOOM)

The limo was then hit, making the vehicle move to a full spin. "What hell!" Rappa yelled.

"Drive what happen?" Hojo asked.

"Sir we were hit by so-"

(CRASH)

Out of nowhere a hand punch through the glass and grabs the drive out of limo. "What?" Hojo and Rappa gets outside and see no other than Rai, standing tall with blood from his last battle.

"Give me Eri back." Rai said.

"Are you serious." Hojo slightly annoyed at this. "Do you really want to die that badly!" He then was forming his crystal body ready.

"Not till, I save Eri!" Rai brought his arm ready, for fighting.

"Kid just give up, you can't fight us, not in your position do you really believe this is going to work." Rappa said.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving not till I leave with Eri!" Rai yelled narrowly his eyes.

"Fine then don't blame me when I killed you." Rappa brought his hands up, ready for battle. And Hojo made a sword.

 _"Alright here goes, were already out from Light Town, all I have to do now, is hold them off till a pro hero's comes."_ He they were about to rush each other till.

"GERONIMO!"

(BOOM)

They stop as someone landed in between the three fighters face down and none other than Roy "(*cough, cough*) Oh hoe do hero's jump so high without hitting a lamp posts, seriously there were so many!" He whined.

Rai just blinked till, he saw him "Roy is that you?" He asked.

Roy stop coughing till he saw Rai, "Rai my R brother!" He said happily.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the United States, training." Rai said.

"Oh that's the thing, I finish my training! I officially master it." He replied.

Hojo and Rappa just looks at the scene, Hojo then felt impatient and decides to speak, "Hey who the he-"

"Sir!" Roy interrupt him, "I'm trying to speak with my brother!" Roy then looks at Rai, "As I was saying I then decided to come here made some nice friends got me recommendations for U.A."

"Really!? Someone gave you recommendation?" Rai asked.

"Oh yeah. A nice lady from this big company! I should introduce you to them they, have interesting people." Roy said.

Hojo grow a tick mark "Hey! Don't ignore me!" He brought his sword against at, Roy.

"Sir!" Roy quickly elbow him on the stomach making Hojo breath hard, Roy then punch him on the nose, "I'm trying to speak with my brother! Yesh people now of days."

"My nose!' Hojo grunt in pain as nose was dislocated.

"Oh I might of over do it." Roy said, he then quickly jumps away from Rappa punch, as Roy landed next to Rai.

"So what's there deal?" He asked getting on his own fighting position.

"There criminals that been doing bad things to Eri." Rai explain.

"Eri?" Roy asked, as Hojo put his nose back into place.

"A little girl that they kidnap." Rai looks at them getting ready to rumble, "How do want to do this?"

"I take on crystal man." Roy looks at Rai injures from the blood on his his shoulder and leg there were hole but far from heal, "I take him out as fast as I can, in your condition, I don't think you can beat birdman."

"Don't worry about it, worse case scenario I push my body enchantment." Rai said.

"I cab sense your energy Rai, if you use the body enchantment, it will put a heavy toll on your body, and you will lose." Roy advise.

Rai just clench his hands, "Just tell how much you think I can keep use it up."

"30 to 45 seconds after you better hope your body doesn't break apart." Roy said.

"Then we better beat them before that happens." Rai said, "Let's do this Roy!"

"Right!"

They both go after the criminals, Roy move to his side as the sword was brought against him, he smirk, he extended his arm, with energy surrounding his fist. And hit him across the street. "Hey Rai I catch up with you, when I beat the guy up. Chaio!" He wave as he went after Hojo.

Rai was moving out the way from Rappa, "You shouldn't have come kid now your going to die." Rappa said, blocking Rai kick with his forearm. And moves Rai away.

"I don't care about that, as long as Eri is safe I don't care what happens to me!" Rai said.

Rappa just looks with narrow eyes, "I'm going to make you regret fighting me." Rappa said.

Rai and Rappa to looks at each other before the hit with there fist, making a shock wave.

* * *

"Look I'm just saying if you get wig, you would look more menacing." Roy said dodging the sword being swung at him.

"Shut up, already!" Hojo yelled.

"Shut up, already!" Roy mimicked Hojo, "That's you." Roy said. Hojo throws his sword at him, but Roy jumps, and spins his body with his leg extended, in order to hit Hojo on the head. Roy then just punch him on the stomach, once again with his energy surrounding the hands. And grabs his sword, "Gotta say this sword is nice. You really wasting your time on this career pal to be honest, you could better things. That whatever your porbaly crazy boss gives you." Roy move the sword away.

"The hell I would! I loyal only to my boss! You would never understand our bonds between the boss!" Hojo then took his gun out pointing at Roy "Especially a brat like you, how has always had people to depend on will never understand!"

Roy eye's darkened as his hair lower, "I don't understand huh." He then had images in his head on the streets of Light Town, "Your right I don't understand." Roy looks at him with anger look, "Especially since your loyalty to boss is stupid! Me and my brother have a real bond! Not like your blind belief!"

Hojo looks at him on anger "Die!"

(Shoot)

In that moment everything went slow, as the bullet was going at Roy. But unknown to Hojo, Roy was seeing the bullet moving and he move his hand and grab it. Hojo could only look at shock as he saw the bullet in between Roy's middle and index fingers. "H-how is that possible."

"Oh your done? Good my turn then." Roy then brought his punches the ground, **"POWER GEYSER!"** He yelled as he created a big geyser's of energy. Going straight to Hojo hitting him straight on.

"AHHH!" He yelled, as he was consumed by the geyser, as the light die down Hojo was seen standing there as he fall face flat.

Roy just turn around "That my friend is the Power of the Hakkyokuseiken fighting style." Roy then started to run "Hold on Rai."

* * *

Rai kept dodging the best he could as Rappa kept throwing his fast punches, _"Dammit if he hits me once while I'm not using my body enchantment, he could kill me I need to be careful how I use it._ " Rai was pushed to a wall, with not a chance to move back.

"Take this!" Rappa throw his punch, quickly Rai move his head away but still got cut, and Rappa punch destroying a portion of the wall behind him. Rai jump front kicks him on the chin, but Rappa just smirks "What happened to that incredible strength of yours? Compare to those this are nothing!" Rappa punch Rai on the stomach, making Rai cough.

 _"30 seconds."_ Rai then attacks **"SHORYUKEN!"** He uppcut him, as Rappa falls Rai then jump on top of him, and punch Rappa repeating over and over.

Rappa punch off him, and Rai stubble back but grab Rappa leg before he could get up and swung around to throw him to the side, _"20 seconds. This is it!"_ Rai then charge all KI for one final attack, **"HADOKEN!'** He throws him hitting Rappa straight on. "Uuh,Uuh,Uuh." Rai looks at the smoke fading away seeing Rappa standing tall, _"Dammit. It wasn't enough. And I'm out of KI."_ He said.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! Your are strong kid for that I killed you with my strongest punch!' Rappa then went after Rai.

Rai was ready to dodge, but he then noticed something the limo was behind him, "Wait! Rappa don't this you can kill Eri if you miss!" He yelled.

"Like I care! This a battle between warriors! Is not my fault if that brat dies!" Rappa yelled.

Rai clench his hands, _"I have no choice even if my body breaks apart, I will not let Eri die!"_ Rai then prepare for the incoming attack, as he use his right forearms to block. Rappa punch sent Rai to the car crashing it destroying the passenger door.

(BREAK)

"AHHHHH!" Rai yelled as his arm now broken. He grab his arm but was feeling the bone completely shattered.

Rappa then walks to him and grabs Rai from the top of the head, "I told you didn't I. Now your going to die!" Rappa extend his arm back and punch Rai on his stomach making him coughed blood. Rai throws his left arm but was caught, and got punch again on the face multiple times, feeling as he skull was ready to crack. And was about to give him the final blow "Now die!" But before he could do that Rai kicks him below the belt, making Rappa letting Rai go. "AHHH you son of bitch!"

Rai walk backwards, but stumble foward as he feel from his knees _, "Damn it I'm out of KI, my arm is broke, my head is ringing, and my whole body feels ready to explode."_

"RAI!"

"Huh?" Rai response as he saw Eri shaking him, "E-Eri what are you doing?"

"You need to get up and leave he is going to kill you if you stay here!" She told him trying to move Rai. By pulling his left arm.

"Eri you need to leave! This to dangerous go get help!" Rai told her.

"No! I don't want you to die!" Eri yelled with tears on her eye's, "Your good person, I-I don't want you to die for me!" She said. Rai just stared at her with his eyes widened

"Now you done it kid." Rappa said, ready to kill Rai. Rai could only glare at, Rappa as was ready to deliver the final blow, but he stopped as Eri stand in between them. "Get out of the way." He said.

"No!"

"I said get out of the way!'

"I'm not letting you hurt Rai!" She yelled.

"You ask for this!" Rappa said as he close his fists.

Rai eyes wide open, knowing what Rappa was going to do. "No! Don't this!" Rai pleaded with desperation.

(SAMCK)

Rai gasps as he saw, Rappa close fist and hit Eri on her face and send her rolling to the floor, and went unconscious "I her told not to interfere."

Rai lower his head, "How could you." Rai said, with a low voice, with anger on his voice.

"She interfered, this battle between warriors!" Rappa said, "Now die Rai, I will forever remember your name." He throws his enchanded punch to kill Rai.

(GRAB)

"W-What!" Rappa said in shock, as Rai catch his punch.

Rai lifted his head up, to him and Rai eyes eyes were bright red, "AHHH!" Rai yelled as he punch him with his right arm!

"Ack! How is this possible, do you have multiple Quirks!?" Before he could recover Rai punches him with a barrage of punches.

"Ora!Ora!Ora!Ora!Ora!Ora!" Rai then punch to the air.

Rappa now had more bruises and a few cut, _"How did he got so strong!? Is like his power just increase and became a different person? No matter all I need to do is-Ack!"_ Rai then appear to axe kick to the floor, making a small spider web on the street.

Rai the grab his head lifting him up, "Let's see how you like it!" Rai then let's him go as he barrage hits him. And bring him down. "Now stay down!"

"Uuh,Uuh,Uuh, not till one of dies." Rappa said bringing his hands up.

"I stay down!" Rai said raising his voice.

"Never this the match I been dreaming of for so long!" Rappa yelled, charging Rai.

"I said this over!" Rai yelled, as he lifted his leg up **"TATSUMAKI!"** He yelled hitting Rappa on the arm.

(CRASH)

"Ack!" Rappa cough blood as he was sent flying to the wall with no arm! As his arm was now sent flying on floor.

Rai breath heavily, and charge a Hadoken to end Rappa once and for all. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, "That's enough Rai." Roy said as he stands behind him.

"No! He must die for hurting Eri!" He said with venom.

"Then don't it. His beaten let it go." Roy said firming, "Remember what you told me, you don't kill unless is necessary and this is not necessarily. Think how Eri will look at you if she finds out you go through this." Roy reasons.

Rai stop and grints his teeth, as he stops and take a big breath and his eyes turn back to normal, "Thank you Roy, I own you one."

"You me more than that." He said jokingly, "Now go to Eri, while I make sure bird man doesn't bleed out." Roy said, as he goes to Rappa.

"Right." Rai runs to Eri and turns her around, "Eri please wake up please." He nudged her. Her eyes slowy open and stared at Rai.

"Rai!" She exclaimed, getting up.

"Hey, hey easy there, you need to take it eas-ompf." Before he could finished Eri hug him, with tears on her eye's.

"I (*sniff*) t-taught you (*sniff*) were going to die." She said, in between her sobs.

Rai was taken back, as far he knows this the most she talk and show a emotion that was nothing he expected, fear for his safety a guy she just meet one day. Rai smile as he hugs her, "There, there, Eri everthing is okay now." He said, as she cried on chest. And heard the police coming. _"...Good the police, is here."_ He closed his eyes, falling to uncousions.

* * *

Rai slowly open his eyes and was meet by three figures a wooden being with orange glowing eyes, a long cut-off branch forming a nose, a single green shoot bearing two leaves sprouting from his head, stone orbs for hands and chains hanging loosely from his joints. Another that looks the same but metallic version. And last one was all-gold, but this one was sporting a red cape and bow tie, sunglasses, mustache, and a king's crown. "What the?!" Rai slightly jump back.

"Oh Rai your awake." Roy said putting his phone back, "Good thing I was getting tired waiting."

"Roy who are they?" Rai ask referring to the three dividuals, standing there. "Are they your friends?"

"Oh there my bodyguards." Roy said, he then stand next to the golden one "Rai meet Kinjin, this guy here is rich and a master of gambling." Roy said as then stand next to the metal one Kinji then made a pose with money on his hand? "Tetsujin, his the tough silent type." Tetsujin cross his arms. "And finally Mokujin!...He has a girlfriend." Mokujin looks at Roy what it seems to be offended.

[Hey! What heck man, I'm not just one with a girlfriend.] He made noise, as Rai assume he was talking.

"Whatever you say." Roy wave him off

"You can understand them?" Rai asked.

"Yeah they have a dictionary and I read it." Roy said happily.

Rai was going response he then remember something, "Wait were Eri!"

Roy rasis his hands up, "Don't worry about it bro. She here on the chair." He said pointing at Eri who was asleep on the visitor seat, "She been here for a while. She refused to leave your side. It's adorable." He said.

"So what happened when I feel unconscious?' Rai asked.

"Well after you went unconscious the pro hero's came to arrest those apparently Yakuza. So we don't need to worry about them." Roy said.

Rai just sigh, "That's a relieve."

"Yeah." He said in high pitched voice.

Rai raise his eyebrow "Roy what happen?"

"Well you know how we were fighting on the streets."

"Yeah?"

"Well someone recorder us, fighting those guys, so we're on the news."

Rai stay quiet, "Oh no."

Roy laugh sheepishly, "Yup and the news reported have been dying to talk with us."

"This going to be bad for us is it.

Roy looks at away from him, "Yeah, something tells me that our teachers at U.A are going scoul us."

Rai put his hand over his face, "Oh man did any of them saw me using my power."

"If you mean your, mellow version of that so called 'evil' power and chop the arm of that guy don't worry about it, the person didn't got the chance to recorded the rest." Roy said.

"Rai." They both stop as they heard Eri talking on her sleep.

"I don't about you Roy. But I don't care what people thinks about me, I'm just glad Eri is safe." He said happily.

"Yeah." Roy said, "To bad we might get kicked out of U.A."

"...Hey Roy thank you again for helping me out over there." Rai said grateful.

"Rai your my brother, I'm always be there to help you out man." Roy said as he form a smirk, "Besides now that the R brother's are in town not is going to stop us to make our dreams come true. Right." He extended his hand out with a close fist.

Rai response back pumping his fist with his "Right."

"Besides I need someone to keep me out of trouble." Roy said jokingly.

"Obviously." Rai smirk, as they talk the rest of the night. As the two brothers finally meet each other after such long time.

* * *

Meanwhile a person was watching the streets, but it was hard to see as the shadows were covering him, he crouch down and grab Rappa missing arm. "Hmmm DNA example recover." He sees the streets, a light hits him, showing a black helmet covering his face with a straight lense going to his eye of vision. "Phase 1 complete. Now for Phase 2." He then disappeared as he walks into the darkness.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, it was thanks for my friend UNHOLY LIGHT, that this chapter was able to be perfect. Well this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back, with the first chapter of the year, though this chapter is a boring one. Well time for the chapter. Also to answered jleeo799 question yes Rai will get ahero costume but is going to way later on the story, and as for him getting a power up let's say you see it little bit sooner. Well time to read the chapter.**

* * *

"Hey Rai hurry up! You two are taking forever!" Roy yelled, as he waiting outside the temple.

"Were coming, no reason to be so inpatient." Rai then came wearing casual clothes, and on his left Eri was standing on his left wearing a red dress with suspenders over a long sleeve dress shirt, with leggings and boots. She also started carrying a small messenger bag with a floral decoration on it.

Roy looks at him, "You didn't have any other clothes, on a different color."

"You know I don't, and what's wrong with my clothes?" Rai asked

"Well it doesn't speak, 'I'm boring I like to listen to the dim rules,' you know what I mean." Roy said, as he move to the door. "You three! Your in charge, while were gone." He said.

"(Yes sir! We murderer anyone who is a intruder!)" Tetsujin said.

"Tetsujin!" Roy walk to Eri and put his hands to cover her ears, "Not in front of our little kawai." He said quietly.

"(Oh sorry about that.)" Tetsujin then got hit on the head by Kinjin.

"(Careful with your words.)"

As they were arguing, Rai remember what happened on the hospital two days ago.

* * *

(2 Days Ago)

"Excuse me." The detective Tsukauchi said as Rai was talking to him.

"I think Eri, would be better if she stayed with me on the moment." Rai said, "Look sir, I don't want to step over my boundaries and tell you how to do your job, but Eri doesn't trust no one, but me and her Quirk can be dangerous if she provoked."

"While you do give good points, she can't leave as there must be a guardian in charge, I'm sorry kid but I can't allow it." Tsukauchi explain.

"What about three guardian!" Roy came walking with his bodyguards, "Sir you said that all we need, is a guardian well I have my bodyguards and there capable for the job. Right guys." Roy asked them.

"(Yeah.)"

"(Sure.)"

"(We have job?)"

Detective Tsukauchi looks blanky before saying, "Yeah I have no idea, what you guys said."

"They would be delightful, on taking care of the little girl, especially Tetsujin right buddy." Roy said, as Tetsujin raise his hand up.

"(You can't tell but I'm giving you the finger.)"

"See his fist up that means he is going to give it his all."

"(Up yours!)."

"(Please don't say any cussing in front of the child.)" Kinjin advice.

Tetsujin just looks away, "(Fine.)"

The Detective looks at them "Well she's obviously more comfortable with you than anyone else right now. She's been through a lot." The detective said making Rai smile, "But, you need give a blood sample from Eri. It's possible that her parents are looking for her, so can you pleased like that we can find them easier."

"I try sir." Rai said

"Oh another thing you should talk with your principle, to help you on finding out what her Quirk, if anyone can do it he can."

"R-Right, thank you again sir." Rai then bow.

"Thank you detective!" Roy said happily.

* * *

(Present)

"Hey Rai, you sure be okay when we get there?" Roy asked, getting Rai out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because since were the heroes of the year. People are going to talks with us and I know how awkward you are when it comes to talking with people." Rai just stopped and started to think.

"Oh dang it. Your right." Rai agreed.

"I known l am there a reason why I'm the class rep, on 1-B."

Rai narrow his eyes and looks at him "You black mail them didn't you?"

"No. I just vote for myself five times."

Rai just shake his head, he noticed Eri had stayed quiet, while she been living with him, she has open up to him little bit more as they know each other more. But he has yet to make any progress on what her quirk is. "Hey Eri, do you want me to carry you. We can get there faster if you want." Rai suggested.

"Okay." She said.

Rai pick her on a piggyback ride,"Hey Roy let's pick up the pace, I want to get there earlier than usual." Rai then began to run fast.

"Oh race you there then!" Roy then began to run also.

* * *

After making their way to the school, Rai and Roy took Eri to the Principal's office to meet with Nezu.

"Come in, come in," Nezu welcomed them. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you Sir." Rai said, guiding Eri to one of the chairs in front of Nezu's desk. He took a

"Tea?" Nezu offered.

"Nah, I'm more of soda kind of guy." Roy said, earning a slap on the head from Rai. "Ow!"

"Roy don't talk dumb." Rai said.

Roy just looks away from him and potted "Well sorry if, I like soda and don't like tea." He defended himself.

Rai took a big breath "J-Just focuses on the situation on the moment." Rai said.

"Kay." Roy then looks at the Principal. "So what do you got for us catman." Rai just looks at Roy once more on what he said.

Nezu stay as he looks at Roy before ignoring what he said "Right," Nezu began to get the tea going and addressed them while they waited. "First of all, let me thank you for helping taking those wanted man to custody. You two been a big help."

"It was no problem sir, Eri needed help and I was just the person that was passing by." Rai said putting his hand on top of Eri.

"And I was the guy, who came to save the day! Like a real hero." Roy clench his hand.

Nezu only smiled. "It takes guts to take dangerous criminals for person's life. Though I recommend informed the authorities when something like this happens again we wouldn't two of ours students getting hurt or something worse, if you get what I mean." Both student's nodded "Speaking of which, how are you doing today, Eri?"

Eri ducked her head shyly, playing with the edge of her dress. "...I'm okay."

"I'm happy to hear that," the Principal finished making their tea and takes a sip. "Eri, I'm going to explain what's happening here. From what we understand, you don't know how to control your Quirk. Is that correct?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know how your Quirk works?"

Eri looks down, but Rai nudged her encouraging. "It makes things disappear…"

Nezu's voice was gentle and soothing. "It's okay. That's what we're going to help you with here. We'll make sure you can control it from now on, alright?"

She didn't look so sure. "W-Will it really be fine?"

"Definitely Eri, there some many people on hero courses that are in the definition of dangerous." Roy explained, "And with enough practice you won't have any problem."

Rai sloches forwards to the Principal "So, the school is to help her, with her Quirk problem, in what way?" Rai asked.

"We have teachers that know how to help her with predicament, for example Eraser Head." Nezu explained.

Rai laid back thinking from his homeroom teacher "I see…"

"It's not something we do daily for a child such Eri's age, so we might have some problems." Nezu admitted. "But U.A is known for helping out the community whenever we can and teaching is our forte. Everything will be alright, Eri."

She looked more hopeful than before and that was enough for them. "Okay."

"Good," Nezu smiled again. "Now I think the two of you, should get a move on, I don't want you keep waiting for your class, you drop Eri off with Recovery Girl she knows about the problem."

"Yes sir and thank you sir for helping Eri." Rai spoke, as all three of them got up to leave.

"I don't mind. Oh and Mr. Hasashi, mind I recommend be more careful with your special abilities, when use on others we wouldn't want make a commotion and attract the wrong especially people like yours." Nezu warn.

Rai stay quite hearing this _"Those_ _he know?"_ Rai turn and slight noded "I keep that in mind sir."

* * *

Class 1A was already in their seats for homeroom and Mr. Aizawa had just walked in, but as they got themselves ready for the day, they all noticed that Rai was still missing.

 _"Rai is not here again?"_ Izuku though, _"I wonder if his okay, from the looks at the news, he looked very hurt."_ He thought.

"All right settle down," Aizawa muttered, looking as tired as ever. "It looks like everyone's here except for Rai-"

"Im sorry, I'm late." The door open and everyone looked towards it, finding their Quirkless classmate standing there as they expected

"Hasashi-san." Aizawa said, "Any reason why you're late?"

"Sorry sir." Rai apologized, quickly making his way over to his desk, "I was talking to Principal Nezu, about my incident from a few days ago." Rai said.

Aizawa sighed, "I'll overlook it this time because it was your first offense. Don't make this a habit Hasashi, now to go to your seat. "

"Yes Sir." Rai response as he went to his desk.

The whispers that had started following Rai's late arrival. They all know what happened with Rai, since he was all over in the news. Homeroom came and go, followed by the next classes, Rai was having problems writing with his right arm, _"This so annoying my arm has yet to heal completely_." Rai thought, as he switched using his left. He went with his regular routine, as nothing has changed. Till it was lunch time. Instead walking to the cafeteria he went to the opposite way.

* * *

Till it was lunch time. He had try to leave the classroom but his classmates swarmed him with questions.

"Dude! I heard how you faced down that crazy villain. You're manly as hell!"

"Rai-kun! Tell us about that villain!"

"Are you alright?"

"You okay, man?"

"How are you holding up?"

Rai just slightly back away from them. "I'm fine." He replied simply, "I was just on the wrong place on the wrong time. No, I can't talk about it, I'm ordered by the police from talking about it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to eat my lunch alone?" Rai said the last part more commanding. As he began to leave to the opposite way of the cafeteria.

"Well his taking it well?" Kyoka said sarcastically.

"I know the guy is quiet guy, but you think he talk about what happened." Denki said.

Most of them were talking among themselves, while Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya watch Rai leaving the place.

* * *

Recovery Girl was on the office working on some paperwork and taking care of Eri, she didn't mind one bit since, she has had experienced on taking care of kids throughout her career.

"... When is Rai coming?" Eri asked quietly as she glanced up at the older lady.

"He should be here any moment."

"Surprise!" Roy shouted out as he came back into the room. Rai was there about to knock, before Roy walked into the room and the door was closed behind him. "Let me tell you, I'm considering a celebrity right now. Everyone thinks that that I'm the next pro here on the making." Roy explained as, Rai had three bento boxes with him.

"Consider yourself lucky Roy, I can't even talk to anyone at the moment." Rai said.

Eri got off of the bed and walked over to Rai, before she reached up and grabbed onto his pants. "Hey Eri do you enjoy your time Mrs. Recovery Girl."

She nodded, "...Yes I did."

Rai smile and slightly bow to Recovery Girl, "Thank you again for taking care Eri, ma'am."

Recovery Girl just wave her hand off, "Don't worry about it much young man, I don't mind one bit. Is my pleasure to help people out."

"Oh then would mind me telling my teacher that I have a condition on working with paper, that makes sluggish on working." Roy said earning a smack on back on the head.

"Roy don't use this to skip your work." Rai scold him.

"Yesh, you should meet with Itsuka you two would get along great with her." Roy rub his head.

Rai just raise his eyebrow, "You know that can't happen Roy."

"Yeah I know, because you have communication problems when you talk to people your not close or comfortable with." Roy said, as he walks to the bed, "Okay time to eat! You okay if we eat here?" Roy asked Recovery Girl.

"Is okay, besides Eri can't be seeing at moment." Recovery Girl explain as she got up. "Now if you excuse me I need to do a earn. Tell anyone who needs me that I'm out for a moment, and please don't make a mess."

"Yes ma'am." Rai spoke.

"Yes." Roy raise his hand, "Okay let's dig in." Roy open his bento box seeing his food till he notice something missing, "Hey Rai where are the chopsticks and forks?"

Rai facepalm, "Dang it, I left it on my backpack, I be right back!" He got up and dash to the halls.

"While you are at it get a drink!"

"Sure thing!"

Roy turn to Eri noticed he was with her, try to do conversation, "Nice day were having do you think."

"Why is he doing so much for me?" Eri asked with a voice just shy of a whisper.

Roy looks at the ceiling and spoke "That's just how Rai acts, he helps people when there in need and to be honest, I think he sees himself in you. Rai life would've suck if haven't met his master and he can't withstands seeing someone being alone. He just just can't." Roy thought on him. There no other person he respects more.

Eri just glanced at her, before she looked back down. "He's trying to make me feel better?" Eri spoke under her breath.

"Of course he is! And between you and me Rai might look seriously and tough, but he has a softy." Roy hinted to the girl. Eri looked up, and she nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe show smile once and awhile, he be happy to see you being happy." Roy patted the young girl head.

Eri looked at Roy and thought started to think thoughtfully

* * *

After having lunch with Eri and Roy, Rai and Roy had to head back to class, he wait with then other students, now he was waiting for the class to be over. Once the final bell signaling the end of the day rang, everybody shuffled out of the classroom.

"Rai!"

Rai blinked and looked over in the direction of the voice calling his name. "Oh hey guys." Rai said, "What are you doing here? Class just finished."

"We saw the news on what happened to you." Izuku said, "And we were wondering if you were okay after incident. You look very hurt?"

"Yeah to be honest, I was scared when the news show you. You looked very hurt." Uraraka said.

Rai scratch his head, before talking "Don't worry about it. I didn't got any vital injures so I'm fine."

"But your leg and shoulder were bleeding out! How can you be okay with that!" Tenya exclaimed at his friend word's, but took a big breath to calm himself, "On top it of you being avoiding everyone and acting as nothing happened. You know you can talk to us."

Rai saw his friends eyes as he talk, "Those injuries heal yesterday with my KI, there all heal. Though my right forearm is still in pain." He move his right hand. "Is quite annoying actually. But nothing bad." He simply.

Izuku looks at Rai's arm, "Can we do something for you?"

Rai just started to think, "Actually yes, you can." He said as he began to walk. "Come with me." The three of them look quizzed, as they follow him.

His friends follow him as they stop on door of Recovery Girl office? Rai turn to them before saying, "Stay here for a second, I need to prepare."

"Um alright." Ochaco said.

Rai enter in the office, they waited for a few seconds, "You can come in!" Rai said. They do what they're told and enter and to their surprise they see Rai with Eri hiding behind his leg. Rai smiled and introduce them. "Guys, this is Eri. Eri, these are my friends I told you about. They're nice, people I told you about."

Eri peeked out from behind Rai and gave the trio a silent greeting. "H-hi."

"R-Rai who is she?" Izuku manage to ask.

"She my little sister." Rai said simply and proud.

"What your sister!?"

The girl got scared from there outburst and burying her face in Rai's leg. Rai crouch down put his hand on Eri's head and smiled apologetically at his classmates. "Sorry, she's pretty shy. Can you guys lower your voice a little?"

"Oh, sorry." Ochako apologize, backed up with the, then crouched, sitting on her heels. She could see that the little girl was really nervous, so she offered her a bright smile. "Eri, right? Hi, Eri! I'm Ochako Uraraka!"

Tenya and Izuku decide introduce themselves also, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"And I'm Tenya Iida."

Rai gently rubbed Eri's head. "It's alright, Eri. They won't hurt you, there one's I told you about their Quirks."

Eri slightly took her head out only seeing them with there her right eye, and return the greeting. "H-hello."

"She cute, but why she here?" Ochaco asked.

"Well Eri can't control her Quirk correctly yet, so I asked Principle Nezu if he could help out with her problem." Rai explain, he looks at Eri "Eri mind waiting for me outside?" He asked gently.

"Okay." She said and walk outside the room.

Rai looks her going outside the room and sigh, "She just getting comfortable."

"Rai is this why you been avoiding everyone?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was worried for Eri since the accident with those Yakuza tried to kidnap her." Rai explain, catching them off guard.

"That's why you fight them." Ochaco said.

Rai turned away from them, and sigh "Yeah." He then turned to them, "Is not like I was trying to show off, is just that I was worried for her."

"Rai don't worry about it. I understand why you did it and I can't blame you for it." Tenya said sensiery.

Rai was taken back by Tenya words, "R-Really I thought you of all people would be mad Tenya."

"Oh I'm still mad you breaking the rules Hasashi, but I can't blame you for helping out your sister." Tenya honestly said.

"Iida is right, Rai you just did what you thought was right, if I was on your position I would've done same thing." Izuku replied.

"Yeah is not your fault someone close to you got kidnap." Ochaco said.

Rai stay quiet, "Th-thank you guys. And I'm sorry again for worrying you." He slight bow to them.

"Just pull a stunt like that again and we be even." Tenya said.

Looks at them and gave a small smirk, "You got it." He then looks at the time, "Sorry guys but I don't want Eri to be late for her lessons or else Mr. Aizawa well get mad at me."

"Is okay Rai we talk later." Ochaco replied.

"Thanks I promise you, I pay you guys later." Rai got out were Eri was, "Let's go Eri." He grab Eri hand they began to walk away to a different direction.

The rest of his friends decided to get out and began to leave, Ochaco started the conversation, "Well at least we know that Rai is doing alright."

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect any less for him." Tenya acknowledged. Izuku was happy that there friend was okay but then he then stop realize something. "Is something the matter Midoriya?"

"O-Oh is nothing!" Izuku think, _"I just realized something Rai didn't had any problems in talking to us."_

* * *

One Day Later

 _"Good thing my arm is heal."_ Rai thought moving his right arm normally again.

"Today's training will be a little different." Aizawa called out. "You'll have three instructors: me, All Might and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." Everyone gasped in surprise at the sudden news.

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" Sero called out with his hand raised high. Aizawa's answer came in the form of a card he pulled out of his pocket, which had the words RESCUE in blue.

"Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that." Some of the students began to get excited for the chance to show off, "Guys, I'm not finished talking." The students then got quiet out of respect for their teacher. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you." Talking out a remote, Aizawa presse the top button, allowing the cases that held his students' Hero costume to come out. "Keep in mind, you haven't gotten used to your Hero costumes yet, so they might limit your abilities. This special training is in an off campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus there. That's all, start getting ready." With that, the students began to walk towards their individual cases, gathering the costumes they'll be wearing for today's challenge.

Rai got up getting his clothes, _"Rescue training this might be interesting."_

* * *

"Deku? Why are you wearing your gym clothes." Ochaco pointed a finger at Izuku's clothes as they waited for the bus. "Where your costume at?"

"You saw what happened after the combat training, it got kinda trash. I'm still waiting for the Support Company to fix it up." Izuku explain.

of Izuku's friends simply smiled at him while chuckling.

(*WHISTLE*)

The conversation was cut short when Iida rang a whistle he had. "Gather around Class 1-A! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently!" Though Tenya tried his best to sound encourageable, some couldn't help but sweatdrop a bit.

"Iida is kicking high gear as our class rep huh." Izuku thought.

* * *

"I can't believe…...the bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy." Iida said with his head down, a dark cloud hovering over his head. Rather than a normal school bus where there were two rows of seats for one pair of students each, the interior resembled that of a common bus seen on the streets.

"Iida you really need to chill." Mina Ashido said while patting Tenya's back.

"If we're gonna start pointing stuff out, then there's something I wanna say about you Midoriya." Tsuyu said to the green haired boy next to him, much to his surprise.

"Ummm, Y-Yeah, what is it Asui?" Izuku asked rather nervously.

"I told you to call me Tsu." She said bluntly.

"That power of yours is a lot like All Might's, huh?" Izuku suddenly jumped in shock while some of the students listened in, curious as to his response.

"W-What? You really t-think so? I guess t-there similar."

"Hold on a second Tsu, you guys gotta remember All Might doesn't hurt himself when he uses his Quirk, so there's a huge difference." Eijiro added, allowing Izuku to sigh in relief. "Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting type of Quirk. You can do a lot of flashy things with it." He then frowned while looking at his left arm, which suddenly turned hard with small spikes on the edges. "My Hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

"No way, I think your Quirk is really awesome." Izuku pointed out with a smile. "Your Hardening is definitely pro material with a quirk, like that."

"You really think so? It seems like it'd be a popular Hero if I had something flashier." Kirishima admitted.

"But my Navel Laser's got the perfect combination of panash and strength." Yuga said with his usual smile, leaning forward with his hands on his cheeks.

"Yeah, but it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache sweetie." Mina said, getting Yuga hopes down.

Eijirou nodded towards the students sitting at the front of the bus. "If we're talking about power and flashiness, then you can't forget Katsuki and Shoto, too."

Shoto ignored that, but Katsuki spared them a brief glare and huffed before looking out the window.

"Sure but Bakugo is always angry, so he'll never be that popular." Tsuyu teased, causing Kasuki to glare at her.

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass!" Kasuki shouted in pure rage, getting Tsuyu to stick her tongue out a bit.

"See what I mean?"

"We basically just met, so it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Kaminari added.

"You're gonna regret the day you applied you loser!"

"I can't believe this is happening. Kacchan's the one in class who's getting teased UA is so confusing!" Izuku thought while holding his head in confusion.

Rai mostly ignored his classmates, were talking about as he looks at the window, he narrowed his eyes and started to think, _"That was weird I swear I sense something a moment ago_."

"Hey hey, knock it off. We're here." Aizawa said from the front of the bus, getting a few 'sorries' and a 'whatever' from his students.

* * *

Everyone got to their destination the USJ, which was a large dome building with several purple pillars supporting it up and large windows on the sides. To say Class 1-A was surprised would be a huge understatement. "Hello everyone. I've been waiting for you." A person said while standing in front of the students. The hero was wearing a white puffy suit with a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots.

"It's the space Hero, Thirteen! The chivalrous pro who's rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!" Izuku shouted like the fanboy he was.

"Alright! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Ochaco shouted with pure glee.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside." The rest of Class 1-A and Aizawa quickly followed the Space Hero inside the USJ, but what they saw inside shocked them completely.

Inside the large dome was an assortment of locations, each representing a disaster situation: a smaller red dome that represented a fire incident, a collapsed building for earthquakes, a broken down cruise ship, a small jungle in the east, another smaller blue dome with a water symbol, a small area that represented a landslide and a large mountain near the end of the dome. In the middle of all these different zones was the main plaza, which had several rows of flowers and a small white dome in the middle.

"Holy crap! It looks like some kind of amusement park!" Kirishima shouted in surprise.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc." Thirteen opened their arms at the USJ. "I created this training facility to prepare you for different types of disasters. I call it….the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it…...USJ!" Thirteen finished with several stars appearing around them. Though they were impressed, everyone actually sweatdropped as the new of the facility actually reminded them of the Universal Studios of Japan.

"Hey shouldn't All Might be here already? Let me guess he book a interview instead." Aizawa said.

"Actually is something else." Thirteen got closer to Aizawa and lowered its voice, Thirteen lift its hands showing three fingers, "Apparently he's done too much hero work, his resting on the teacher's lounge as we speak."

A sigh escaped from Aizawa while shoving his hands in his pocket. "That man is the height of irresponsibility." He then began to think, "Well we should be okay with just the two of us." He then looks at his colleague, "Clock's ticking, so we should get started."

"Excellent, but before we begin, I have a few things to say." Thirteen 'coughed' in their hand before continuing, lifting one of their hands. "Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it to dust."

"Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters." Izuku said with a few others nodding in agreement.

"That may be true…...but my quirk could also kill someone if I'm not careful." Everyone lost their smile and looked at Thirteen in surprise. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you're trying to something like rescuing someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential, and because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other; only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about: ensure the safety of others." Thirteen then bowed their head at the students. "That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening." Almost instantly, Class 1-A began to cheer after hearing Thirteen's powerful speech. They'd never forget it for the rest of their lives.

"Right, now that that's ov-"

(*CRACKLE*)

Before Aizawa could finish his sentence, the lights around the USJ suddenly began to conduit red electricity before shutting off instantly. The fountain in the central plaza suddenly began to turn off and on several times, much to the confusion of everyone inside.

And then, a purple portal suddenly appeared in front of the fountain, following by a large purple mist, causing Aizawa to widen his eyes. Slowly, the Pro Hero turned his head just as a hand reached out of the purple mist and teared it open, revealing it to be a black clothes man cover his face with hands on his face. "Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa ordered, much to everyone's confusion. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"Wait, did the training start already?" Eijiro asked in confusion. "I thought we were rescuing people." Izuku attempted to step forward-

"Izuku stay back!" The green hair teen looked at his quirkless friend, who was sweating coming from him, while gritting his teeth. "This is real, those are villains!" Immediately, all of Class 1-A gasped in pure horror. More and more of them excited, with the hand man. Was a big muscular man with a face of bird and a revealing brain. _"Crap! Why did this had to happen!"_ Rai thought, as a battle for their lives will begin.

* * *

 **USJ invasion, ohh I'm going to enjoy this. As for you guys. Well till next time this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and this chapter is not going to disappoint, I put a lot of work to it. Well time to read the chapter.**

* * *

That was the one emotion the students of Class 1-A were feeling when staring at the Villains that infiltrated the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. "The only real Heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead." Kurogiri said in his usual deep voice.

"So you scumbags used the Press as a cover and sneaked onto campus." Aizawa said out loud, glaring at the villains through his glasses.

"Where is he? Where is the Symbol of Peace?" the hand villain said while scratching his neck, the villains he brought marching forward. "I went through the trouble of bringing all these friends who are eager to meet him. They want All Might, but he's not here." He stopped his scratching before staring at the students. "Maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play."

Suddenly, Eraserhead's scarf began to extend upwards, with his black hair standing up. Thirteen extended their arm towards the students while glaring at the villains should they do anything rash. "I can't believe it, real villains?" Eijiro said in a nervous tone. "How could so many of them get through a UA facility this secure?"

"Yeah Thirteen, why aren't any alarms going off?" Momo asked the Pro Hero while stepping forward.

"That's a good question, but I'm sure." Thirteen admitted with heavy regret.

"The question is: is the entire campus under attack….or just this facility?" Shoto questioned out loud. "Either way, if the alarm isn't working, then one of these villains must have a Quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this area because of the distance between it and UA, and they had to know that a class was being held here, so they waited for an opportunity. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out. Whatever their plan is, they must have a concrete objective in mind, but what is it?"

"Thirteen." Aizawa stepped forward. "Get them out of here and alert the main campus." He stopped before narrowing his eyes once again. "On second thought, if they've gotten rid of our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too. Kaminari, try using your Quirk to contact the school."

"Yes sir." Denki said before placing a hand on his headpiece.

"What are you going to do? You can't fight them on your own." Izuku advised his teacher. "There's too many of them. Even if you can nullify their Quirks, your fighting style isn't suited for this. Your power works on stealth and one on one fights, it's not gonna help with a group."

"Sir I have to agree with Izuku, you can't beat them." Rai advise his teacher.

Rather than show concern, Aizawa looked over his shoulder. "You can't be a Pro if you only have one trick." Izuku gasped in surprise while Aizawa looked at Thirteen. "I'll leave it to you Thirteen." With that, Aizawa leaped high in the air, with his Quirk being activated.

Rai grint his teeth, _"There not one's I'm worried about!"_ Rai look at the bird creature, "That monster's, his the biggest theard of them all."

"Shooting squad, take aim!" One villain with gun barrels for fingers ordered as several others lined up behind him.

"Didn't our intel say All Might and Thirteen would be here, who's that?" A female villain with long gray hair asked.

"Don't recognize him, but if he think he can take us down easy, he's dead!" A much larger villain with a mask shouted as he and his allies took aim.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Just as they activated their Quirks

(*CLICK*CLICK*)

They were suddenly deactivated. Just as they were about to ask what was going on, Aizawa's scarf wrapped around all three of them, lifting them high in the ground before he threw down down hard, much to the other villain's shock. "Hey, that's Eraserhead, a Pro! He can cancel your Quirk just by looking at you!"

"Cancellation?! Bet you can't erase a Quirk of a Heteromorphic type like me!" Another villain with four arms shouted while jumping over Aizawa.

"Yeah, you're right." Aizawa effortlessly dodged the four arms before he landed a solid punch against the villain's face, sending them flying. He didn't let up as he used his scarf to catch the villain in midair. "But a villain like you is only dangerous if you can reach me." Aizawa quickly ducked as another vilain attempted to strike him from behind before delivering a hard kick to the face. "I've taken measures so that never happens." Aizawa then threw the villain he caught back to a small group, causing them all to fall. "Now….which one of you gutter punks is next?"

"There he goes, trying to sound intimidating." the hand villain said next to his allies. "He's strong, and hiding behind those goggles, you can't tell who's Quirk he's erasing. He's making it hard for us to work together or rely on each other's powers." The leader of the assault began to scratch his neck a bit. "How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with Pros is when they live up to all their hype." The mist man narrowed his yellow eye as he noticed the students running away.

"Wow, he's holding them off." Izuku said as the rest of his classmates began to run towards the exit. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him."

"This is no time to be analyzing!" Tenya called out.

"His right we need get out of here!" Rai shouted in agreement, causing Izuku to nod as he too began to run towards the exit.

However, just when everyone was halfway to the door, a purple mist suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "There is no escape for you." Everyone widened their eyes as the mist villain appeared in front of them, but none were more surprised than Aizawa.

"Damn! I blinked and the guy who seems like the most trouble got away!" Aizawa kicked his seventh villain away and was about to rush to his students when the other villains began to surround him, much to his annoyance.

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides….." Kurogiri's voice became deeper. "Isn't this a place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath?" All the students gasped in horror. "I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans that we could not have foreseen." Kurogiri then opened his arms like they were wings, spread out to block the exit. "Ahh, well in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter." Thirteen opened one of their fingers, preparing to use their Quirk. "I still have a role to play." Before the Space Hero could do anything, both Kasuki and Eijiro suddenly lunged towards Kurogiri, with the former's right hand crackling small explosions while the latter hardened his left arm.

(*BOOM*)

Both attacks hit their marks, causing a large explosion, and landed a few feet away from the villain, "Did you honestly thought we do nothing and let you tear the place into sheards." Eijiro said

"You live to your reputation." The villain relieving no signs in being on pain, surprising the heroes in training. "You should watch where you aim otherwise, someone might get hurt."

"You get out of the way right now!" Thirteen yelled.

Kurogiri started while spreading himself out. "I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades AND YOUR DEATH!" With that, the misty villain began to surround everyone in Class 1-A.

"Crap what us this?!" Eijiro shouted before he and Katsuki were swallowed by the darkness. Iida quickly used his Quirk to grab Ochaco and Rikido before pushing them out of the mist. Mezo covered Mina, and Hanta to prevent them from going anywhere., Momo, Denki, and Kyoka all grunted as the darkness swallowed them as well. Izuku grit his teeth as his vision began to darken.

"Guys!" Rai tried grab one of his classmates but failed as he was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Rai open his eyes and saw he was falling in tha air. He dashed on the air quickly landing on top of one of the building's.

 _"Damit."_ Rai curse, _"I_ need _to focus, I need get out of here and hope the other teachers get here."_ Rai began to run to the _stairs."But still."_ He thought of the bird creature, _"The guy Ki was crazy strong, if that guy goes on a rampage, no telling what could happen."_

"Hasashi!" A voice cried out. Rai turned to see his classmate Mashiro rapidly approaching by swinging from light post to light post with his powerful tail. "Boy, am I glad to see you. Are you okay?" Mashiro asked, "I saw you fall, in that building."

"I'm good." Rai replied, "I was able to land correctly?"

"I was lucky and was already on the ground when I got warped here." Ojiro replied. He furrowed his brow. "But we don't have time to talk right now! There are villains here, too! I already had to take out a couple of them on the way here!"

"Don't worry about them there not a threat, we need to get out try get the others out of here. Besides all the ones in here are lackeys not to be afraid off." Rai list it off, as he began to walk away.

Mashiro shook his head, trying to reason with Rai, "But is not that easy we don't even know where we are."

Rai kept walking hearing his fellow martial artistes, "Were on the Fire Hazard, depending on which conner we take, we can reconnect with the others." They both stop as they see a group of villains, surrounding both them.

"Oh no, I guess we don't have any choice huh." Mashiro got on a fighting stance

Rai narrow his eyes, "Let's get this over with." Rai got his fighting stance.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Landslide Zone, a wave of ice suddenly formed downhill, freezing several villains in their tracks. "Aren't you embarrassed to lose to a child?" Shoto said with a cold voice. "For God Sake, you're adults. Put up a real fight."

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Katsuki let out a battle cry as he sent another explosion at a villain, sending him flying several feet away from him. He user stood back to back with Ejiro as the two were currently inside the Collapse Zone, surrounded by villains.

Izuku, Tsuyu and a scared Mineta were atop of a boat on the Flooding Zone, with villains waiting for a chance to attack

Momo pulled out a long metal pole from her right arm, aiming it at the villains around her in the Mountain Zone. Kyoka grabbed the handle of a sword Momo created from her leg before pulling it out, revealing it to be a short sword. And Denki Kaminari, who prepared to use his electricity.

Fumikage and Koji stood back to back inside the Squall Zone, the heavy rain dripping on their bodies as they were surrounded by villains.

The rest of the classmates, including Thirteen were facing both Kurogiri, the latter of the two lifted his hat before smirking.

Aizawa continued to battle the villains in the main plaza, throwing more and more of them away like the trash they were. Tomura the hand villain and the Nomu simply watched the fight, the former scratching his neck in curiosity.

* * *

Mezo began to expand his arms backwards, morphing them to either ears or eyes to get a better understanding of the situation. It was one of these moments where his Dupli Arm came in real hand. "Shoji, got them? Anything?" Tenya asked the multi-armed male next to him, not taking his eyes off Kurogiri.

"They've been scattered all over the facility, but our classmates are still here." Mezo answered, getting the others to sigh in relief.

"Man, what do we do guys? I mean, that misty guy's not affected by physical attacks, and that other guy can make weapons out of energy." Sero said with a frown.

Thirteen lowered their head in thought. "Iida, right?" Thirteen asked the bispecticale male.

"Yes?" Iida asked curiously.

"I have a job for you: run to the school and tell the faculty what's going on here." The students gasped a bit at Thirteen's request. "Since the alarms aren't sounding, and all communications with our phones and radios are useless now. One of these villains must be behind this. Even with Eraserhead canceling out people's Quirks, we're still sealed off from the outside world. Whoever's responsible must've hid the moment they warped into the USJ. They could be anywhere at anytime, making it impossible to hunt them down. It'd be faster for you to run and get help."

"Yes but, it would be disgraceful for me to leave you all behind." Tenya urged before he felt a hand pat his shoulder, revealing it to be Sato, who took a battle stance.

"Go emergency exit. There are lots of alarms outside. That's why they're keeping all of us trapped inside, right?" Rikido questioned as Hanta stood next to him.

"As long as you can get outside, they won't follow. Blow this bastard mist away with those legs of yours!" Hanta declared.

"Use your Quirk to save others. Be a real Hero." Thirteen said with a serious tone, much to Iida's shock. Mezo step forward to join the fight.

"I can help you out!" Ochaco said while walking up to Tenya. "I can use my Quirk to make you lighter so you can run faster! Okay, no prob!"

"Everyone…" Tenya looked around and saw the determination in their faces. With a deep breath, Tenya gave the villain his own determined expression, activating the engines in his legs.

"Even if this is your only option, are you really foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemies?!" Kurogiri shouted before he launched his mist body forward.

"It won't matter if you know what we're planning or not when I'm done with you!" Extending their right index finger, Thirteen's finger cap opened, before a large suction began to emerge from their finger. Both Kurogiri's mist was suddenly sucked into Thirteen's finger, much to their shock.

 **"BLACK HOLE!"**

* * *

(*BOOM*)

"Wow look at that were out!" Mashiro exclaimed, as Rai was dragging a villain, by her head

"See I hold my promise! Please just let me go." She beg.

Rai pick up to face her, "Not yet tell me were, can you see anything with your Quirk, on Collapse Zone?"

"Y-Yes there my c-colleagues, there fighting three of your friends, that's I can." She said. The villain saw Rai stoic face, "I'm n-not lying I swear!"

"I believe you." She sigh of relief, "Thank you for the services."

"Huh?'

(*SMACK*)

She got hit on the face getting knockout. "Let's get going Mashiro!" Rai ordered as he began to run.

"R-Right." Mashiro replied following Rai, _"His defiantly a scary guy when he wants too."_

* * *

(Few Minutes ago)

"There they are get them!" A villain said, as a group surround Rai and Mashiro.

"They just keep coming." Mashiro pat.

"Get th-ack!" The villain got kicked on the stomach by Rai.

Rai looks quickly around, dodge all clumsy attacks from the villains. He punch, kick and throw his opponents easily.

Mashiro was swing his tail to take out his opponents. He breathe easy. "I think that's all of them." He breathe out.

Rai walk to one of them who is still conscious, he grab the villain by shirt, "Hey tell me what your boss is planning." Rai shake him, "Don't lie to me I'm not in the mood for it." He warned.

The villain got scared, "I-I don't know, I swear the boss just told us to come, to make sure no one interfered with the plan."

"What plan? Tell me." Rai shook him.

"I don't know, I'm just a lackey they didn't tell me, the details." The villain said.

Rai looks at him for a moment, "Is there any of you guys with a sensor type Quirk."

"Y-Yes she should be two buildings in front of you, just please don't hurt me anymore!" He beg.

"No." Rai then punch him on the face knocking him out. "Let's go grab the villain."

"Wait should we really what that guy said? As much we know he could be lying. " Mashiro said.

Rai looks at the building, "Simple that guy was too cowardly, meaning the stuff he said weren't a lie." Rai walks to one of the alleys.

"Still what's the point going after that villain, can tell us the way out." Mashiro said.

"There not were going to force them to tell us."

"Huh?"

Rai looks at him, "For what I saw when we were the others, going to the entrance might be dangerous, since there were Mr. Aizawa, that's were there main bosses are, and I doubt you want there." Rai explain making Mashiro sweat a little bit of fear, "So we going to the corners to avoid, the big fight. And for what I understand the villains in here only found us because of that Quirk they have, so we force that villain to tell us the corner neatest to us."

Mashiro blink in surprise at Rai plan, _"That incredible! He just plan that on a few minutes. While I trying away to survive."_

"Hey mind wait here for a moment." Rai crouch down.

"Wait are you going?!" Rai jump wall to wall, till he got at top of the building, "Did he just ditch me?" Mashiro asked.

"Hey let me go!" Mashiro heard screaming, and suddenly saw a female villain head face first to one of the trash props. Rai then landed nearby, "Why you little brat, who do you thi-agh!" She was then grab by the throat, by Rai.

Rai look her threatening, "You going to tell the nearby exited is or else, I will grab one of thoes planks cover in fire and put it on your face!"

Villain got scared and began to comply.

* * *

(Now)

 _"For a moment there I thought he was been for real."_ Mashiro sweat drop, _"I don't want to imagine how he looks when his angry."_

Rai looks ahead but images of the bird creature was on his mind, "Damit all can I hope is the others don't cross with that guy." He grint his teeth.

* * *

"So, your plan was to scatter us around, and kill us individually." Shoto said before letting out a deep sigh, an icy mist escaping his mouth as if he was in the middle of winter. "You were terribly unprepared." In front of the dual-colored male were the villains that were ordered to fight in the Landslide Zone they were frozen solid by Shoto's Ice Quirk. "In fact, it looks to me as though you've had no training whatsoever. You haven't the slightest idea how to use your Quirks." He then walked up to one of the villains, who shivered at the cold temperature.

"T-T-This power. He f-froze us the instant we w-warped here!" The villain said through his stutters.

"He's not a kid, he's a m-m-monster!" Another frozen villain shouted, though Todoroki simply walked passed him.

"S-So cold."

"Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who're eager to meet him." the hand villain's words echoed in Shoto's mind.

 _"How do they_ _plan to kill All Might? At first I thought they'd garthed a force of elite criminals who could simply overpower him."_ A red skinned villain suddenly appeared from behind a small hill, charging at Shoto with a knife in hand. However, with a single step, Shoto froze the man solid before moving to the side and catching a staff that was aimed towards his head, freezing the attacker in the process. But that can't possibly be their master plan. Most of these villains are low leveled thugs. Just pawns. With an annoyed expression, Shoto pulled the staff he was holding, causing its holder to fall on the ground. _"From what I can tell, there are only four or five truly dangerous people here_." Shoto then recalled out the mist villain that could teleport instantly. _"If that's the case, then what we need right now is more information."_ He then turned towards the villain with the knife, his eyes were as cold as the ice he produced. "Listen well, if you stay frozen, your cells will slowly die as your body succumbs to frostbite and hypothermia. Luckily for you, I wanna be a Hero, so I'd like to avoid any unnecessary cruelty." Shoto then aimed his right hand at the villain, who had tears coming out of his eyes in pure terror. "But I can only do that if you tell me how you plan on killing All Might. That's the only way you'll survive."

Unknown to Shoto someone was watching him from afar.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Denki quickly ducked under the fist of one of the villains before running off like a chicken without a head. "These dudes are terrifying! I think I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!" Denki shouted before another villain appeared with twin daggers in hand.

Denki run standing between Momo and Kyoka. Using the staff she created for herself, Momo smacked another villain away.

"Could you, I don't know, take it down a few notches?" Kyoka asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Right now, we need to focus on getting away from these enemies." Momo said as more and more villains began to close in.

"Then pull out a weapon for me, too!" Kaminari shouted.

"You're the one with electrical powers. Use it to zap these guys." Kyouka countered.

"Weren't you paying attention during combat training?! Man, some partner you are." Denki then put his hands in his pockets. "I can cover my body with electricity, but if I try to shoot it out, it'll go everywhere. I'd take you guys down along with them, so I have to rely on so I'm counting on your help please!" Denki gave thumbs up which annoyed l, Kyoka.

"Your a real damsel in distress you know that." Kyoka said sarcastically.

Denki gasped as the large villain from before tried to swing at him again, only for him to jump back. "New plan: you're my human stun gun!" Kyoka raised her foot, before kicking Denki to the villain.

"Seriously, come o-" Denki was cut off when he crashed into the villain, accidentally activating his Quirk. The villain screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. "Whoa. Hey, this is working. I'm super strong." Denki looked back at the two girls with a grin and a thumbs up. "Sit back, you two you can count on me."

Kyoka rolled her eyes a little at their banter before she noticed another villain charge towards her with a large rock in hand. Using one of her earphone jacks, she inserted it in her right leg before it launched large vibrations forward, not only destroying the rock but accidently causing the villain's arm to attach to Denki, shocking them as well. Another villain attempted to pounce on the electric Quirk user, only for Momo to create a net before throwing it at the villain, causing them to join their allies in Denki's shock treatment.

"Lucky that work out so well." Momo commate

"I'm sorry I ask next time before I saving ours butts." Kyoka countered, connecting her earphone jack on her boots firing even more sound waves towards the villains. Kyoka, saw villain jump up the cliff ready to attack her with a machete. She move out of the way and got hit by Momo staff.

"It's ready." Momo then slightly crouched down, much to Kyoka's confusing as large bulge appeared from Momo's back, as if something was coming out.

"It takes me a little longer to create an object this big!" Ripping straight out of Momo's back was a large white sheet, which fell on top of her and Kyoka, except Denki.

"A blanket?"

"Is this supposed to be a shield?" Some of the villains laughed at the creation in front of them, even as Momo peeked her head out.

"You're looking at a sheet of insulation, 100 millimeters thick. More than enough to handle electricity." Momo's smile grew as she looked at Denki. "Go for it Kaminari." The blonde let out a smirk while wiping some of the blood off his nose before he looked at the villains.

"Badass. Now." Raising his arms in the air, Denki began to conduit electricity around them. "I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HURTING MY FRIENDS! YOU GUYS ARE FIRED!" With that Denki threw his hands to the ground, launching a massive wave of electricity all around him, shocking the villains with as much power as he could muster. Once the lightning died out, the villains stood standing, mouths gaped and smoke emanating from their skin before they fell on the ground, one by one. The only ones who weren't affected we Denki's classmates, who slowly pushed the blanket off of them.

"Yes, though as I said, it takes much longer to make." Momo said as she pulled the blanket open. "But right now, I'm worried about our classmates."

"Ummm, y-you're looking a little overexposed right now." Kyoka stuttered, noticing Momo's chest were clear as the, the creation of the blanket having ripped her leotard.

She then noticed Denki walking in front of them, forcing her to cover Momo's chest. "Kaminari, don't you dare look!"

"Hehehehehe."...Only for them to see him giving a rather derpy face with a goofy smile and blood running down his nose. He looked at them before giving a thumbs up to no one in particular, giggling like an idiot. They got out off the tent, not noticing a hand coming out from the ground.

"At least we're out of danger." Kyoka comments.

"We should try to go with the others while we got the chance." Momo said.

A skull helmet villain got out with knife, "Too late for that!"

Both girls look in fear as the villain was going after Denki, "Kaminari!" They both yelled.

"Now I called-"

(*SMACK*)

Before the villain could get close to Denki, he was surprised kick by Rai. "Hasashi!" Both girls left a breath of relief, seeing there Quirkless classmate.

"Hey guys are you okay?!" Mashiro asked them as he was running to catch up.

"Ojiro! How did you found us?" Momo asked.

Mashiro began to explain, "Rai lead me here, if wasn't for him, we still would've been stuck on the Fire Hazard."

"Well I'm glad your okay." Momo said.

Kyoka looks at Rai who was standing in front of the villain, "Hey Hasashi what are you doing?"

Rai ignores her, and grab the skull villain from his straps, and brings him to his level, "Hey wake up! I need you to answer me some questions and from looks at things you seem smarter than the others. So your going to answer some questions." Rai said.

The skull villain looks at Rai, and smirk "Why should I?"

"Because unless you want still use your fingers properly, you tell right now." Rai theard.

"Your bluffing like a kid like you, would even do it." The villain said.

Rai looks at him with a little bit of frustration, "You want this play this game fine. Be that way." Rai grab the villain hand, and broke his thumb bone.

"Ahh!" The villain scream in pain.

"Hasashi what are you doing!?" Momo as she grabbed try stop Rai him torturing the villain he turn at them with a angry look.

"Showing him that he is not in control!" Rai said scaring his classmates, he then turn back to the villain. "Listen to me. I know you think that in the moment we turn around you going informed your boss. So here's what's going to happen your how your guys are planning to kill All Might!" Rai demanded.

The villain grint in a pain, as he looks at Rai straight to the eyes, "F-Fuck off!" Rai grab the pinkie finger and broke it. "Ahhh! You bastard!'

Rai move put pressure on the other three working fingers, "We have seventeen more fingers so I just break them till you TELL ME!"

The villain starters to sweat and open his mouth, "NOMU!" He yelled, stopping Rai.

"What?"

"Nomu, the guy with bird face." The villain breath heavily, "His has two Quirks that can fight All Might at one hundred percent of his power without getting hurt." He explained.

"What are his Quirks? Tell me!" Rai shook him.

"I don't know!" The villain scream in fear, "The boss didn't told us, we were only told to attack you kids nothing more. That's I know I SWEAR!" The villain scream.

Rai looks at him, "If I find out that your were lying to me you will suffer and don't worry I won't hurt you anymore." Rai said, making the villain sigh in relief. "After this."

"Huh?"

(*SMACK*)

Rai punch him on the head knocking him out, Rai took a big breath as he thinks, _"So that Nomu can fight All Might."_ He close his eyes for a moment before opening them again, he looked at Denki and grinding his teeth, _"DAMMIT! I guess, I have no choice!"_

"H-Hey Hasashi dude are you okay?" Kyoka asked.

Rai turn to them and walks to Momo, "Momo I need you to make me some sharp weapons." Rai said.

"H-Huh?"

* * *

(*BOOM*, *BOOM*)

"Say goodbye!" Kasuki yelled as he use his explosive hand, to send the villains away from him and knocking them out, as Eijiro on his Hardening mode was chopin a villain's weapon in half and chop villain knocking them out. They look at Collapse Zone noticing most of their opponents were down.

"I think that's all of them what bunch of weaklings." Kasuki said scowling as usual.

"Alright let's hurry and find the rest of our class, if we're both still in the USJ, then everyone else is probably is too and not all of them have the offensive skills like we do." Eijiro clenched his hand. "We gotta make sure they're safe especially since we screw things up, when we got in the way earlier, if their Thirteen had been able suck that villain then we never would have been separated like that! We have to make it up to the others."

Kasuki looks at Eijiro uninterested, "If you want to track everyone down have fu, but I'm going to destroy that warpy bastard!" He said angrily.

Eijiro looks at him in disbelief, "Huh? Our physical attacks didn't work against that, guy come on man don't be an idiot."

"Shut up! I'm taking him out because his there way in and out! If I cut there escape routes THEY have stay here and pay for what they done! We just have to figure it out!" As Kasuki was yelling, a chameleon villain was slowly getting closer to them.

"Too bad you let your guard down-"

(*BOOM*)

Before the villain could get to Kasuki, he got blast on the face, Kasuki took a breather to calm himself lifting the villain from the head, "Anyway for if all these villains are small fry like this guy, then our classmates are going to be alright." Kasuki let go of the villain.

"Your reaction that reaction was insane!" Eijiro said surprise by the display, "Also since when do you act so calm and rational? Usually your all like ready to kill someone at the spot." He said.

"I'm always calm your red hair loser!" Kasuki snapped at him.

"Yeah like that." Eijiro point at him.

"Tch. Go find the others if you want to." Kasuki said annoying.

"Wait hold on. I think what you're saying is that you believe in our classmates and that's thinking like a man Bakugo!" Eijiro hit both 9f his fist together.

(*THUMP*)

"Whoa!" Eijiro said as the whole building began to move, "The whole building is shaking!" Pieces of the roof began crumble.

"Red hair, let's grab the villains and move!" Kasuki yelled.

"On it!" They both garb the villains and jump out of the building.

(*CRASH*)

As they got out they look at building falling off. "What could cause that?!" Eijiro asked.

Kasuki as he saw a shadow approaching them, "Something tells me that were about to figure that out!" He smirk explosion his right palm.

* * *

"Ah. Black Hole, the Quirk that sucks up matter and turns it to dust. Such an astounding power." The mist villain complimented, even as he was slowly begin sucked into Thirteen's finger. "However, you're a rescue hero, Thirteen, skilled at saving people from disasters. Which means you have very little fighting experience or battlefield awareness. Gentlemen."

(*VREEM*)

(*SHOOT*)

Time seemed to slow down for the students of U.A as they could only watch Thirteen being struck two bullets and a laser. A large portion of Thirteen's back was heavily injured. "But…..how….."

"It simple really you shouldn't focuses on our support, instated of the villains that you should focus on." As the students turn too two people.

One man looks on his thirties have facial hair with a beard and mustache, wearing a black and red gi shirt, protective arm bards and combat boots, but what stand out more out was his robotic face as it was covered with a metal plate.

The other one had a long black coat, black gi shirt, brown pants, black combat boots and gloves, his face was covered by respirator mask.

"I'm sorry….they got me." Were Thirteen's final words before they fell into unconsciousness. The students who were with Thirteen all looked at the two villains in horror. To think they easily defeated a Hero like Thirteen with so much as a scratch. How the hell were they gonna do this?

"Kano and Kabal, you sure took your time." The mist villain said.

Kano just smile, "Don't worry about it Kurogiri, me and Kabal made sure no one can come." Kano said as he looks at the students. "So this are the students huh." Kano walk to Thirteen and step on the hero's back, making Thirteen flinched in pain. "Hey Kurogiri let me and Kabal handle this."

"You sure about it?"

"Yeah and don't worry about it after, I'm done." Kano took his knife out showing his vicious smile, "All Might and the hero's will think twice on letting this school open!"

All the students got scared as they felt a ominous feeling. "Alright I trust you gentlemen." Kurogiri.

Rikido shook out those thoughts before he looked at Tenya. "Iida, get out of here now!" Rikido shouted while clenching his fists. Tenya wanted to be speak against his words, but his mind recalled what Thirteen said.

"Use your Quirk to save others. Be a real Hero." Gritting his teeth in frustration, Tenya eventually gave Rikido a nod as his engines began to gather power before they erupted smoke, launching Iida forward.

 **"ENGINE!"** The blue haired student rushed passed both Kano and Kabal, though Kano had a small smirk.

"Go ahead and open it we won't stop you." Kano said.

"What did you say?!" Mina asked terrifying at the man, that was stepping on Thirteen.

"You see." He said as the students were ready to fight them if need too.

"What no ignored them just go to the door, I'm almost there! Just…...one….more….foot!' Tenya reached the door and began to push.

(*CLINK*)

"What! I can't open it! Why can't I open it!" Tenya yelled, trying to open the door.

"Hahaha!" Kano laughed as everyone looks at him, "Do you think were idiots! Of course you can't get out and melt the middle so the door gets stuck like that, the only way you can get out, is if any of you have the strength to destroys the door and none of you have the right Quirk for it!" Kano laughed, as Tenya looks at him angrily.

"Everyone counting on me on getting help and because of you." Tenya said as he remember Thirteen getting hurt by both villains. "Thirteen got hurt!"

"Iida." Ochaco said softly.

"Kabal kill the kid, I handle rest of this kids." Kano then kick Thirteen down the stairs.

"Thirteen!" Mina yelled, as she tro to help.

(*VREEM*)

Before Mina could get down a laser hit her, to the sports bars, knocking her unconscious "Mina!" Most of the students yelled.

"Guys I'm going take Mina with Thirteen is!" Ochaco yelled as she run towards Mina.

"Didn't you listen.." Kano said as his robotic eye turn brighter. "Oh well, the more for-"

"No you don't!" A series of tape suddenly wrapped around the robot face man head, covering his vision, but was quickly burning away "Ururaka get going!" Hanata yelled.

Ochaco nodded and went to help Mina out, as brave Ochaco was been she was afraid as everyone, _"Please someone help us."_

Taking out a small vial of sugar from his belt, Rikido quickly drank it down his throat, causing his Quirk to activate, allowing his muscles to grow. "Aaahhhh!" Rikido began to charge at Kano, throwing in a hard right hook. But Kano move sideways and knee Rikido on the stomach.

"Is that you have?" Kano mocking, Rikido try to punch multiple time but he kept missing as Kano, kept dodging. Kano then decided punch Rikido on the face with multiple jabs, before taking a knife out from his belt. And throw it at Hanata. Hanata try to move but was still cut on his arm.

Hanat throws his tape at Kano, but Kano curls into a ball and flies at Hanta hit him. Kano was about assault Hanata, but Mezo went kick Kano off Hanata, Kano took a two knife out and smile, as the three students went at him, "Come on!" Kano charge at them.

Tenya saw this active his Quirk, **"ENGINE!"** He yelled rushing towards his classmates, but Kabal move forward at a very fast speed hitting Tenya, before he could react. "What!?" He said as he got up.

"Your fast kid, but I'm faster." Kabal said, Tenya active his Quirk once more, "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" As use his super speed. Tenya move forward going for a kick but Kabal punches him more multiple times. "I just hit you thirty time just now don't bored me now." Kabal said. Tenya clench his stomach as he kept trying hit him, but could not touch him.

" _His too fast for me!"_ Tenya thought, Kabal grab him by his armors and throw him were Kano is. Lucky Menzo catch him.

"You okay Iida?" He asked the class rep.

"I'm am now. Thank you for your concern." Tenya thank him. As he noticed some cuts from his classmates were cut. "Y-Your injure.'

"Forget about that Iida. Focus on the those guys there." Mezo said. "We can barely touch them."

"No kidding! This guy's don't look tired, this guy's are going to kill us." Hanata sweat out of nervous.

"All we can hope now if is one of the teachers come here, or one of our classmates get here." Rikido said.

"Oh really that funny you say because at this current moment there two other guys that our level, waiting on place one your classmates were teleported." Kano informed, shocking them, "You there strong enough to survive against them." Kano and Kabal rushed them.

* * *

"T-That's h-how t-t-here p-planling t-to k-kill All Might." A villain told too Shoto, the plan.

"So that's how." He thought, as he melt the ice to lower but stop till they were only trapped.

"H-Hey! I t-thought y-you w-were g-going t-to fr-free us." The villain stutter.

"You still like that till, the police escort you to prison." Shoto said, he began to walk away from them, "If the villain are this weak there nothing to worry about it."

(*RUBBLE*)

Shoto looks at his side as some rocks were morphing together and making a shape of lager person, and then the rocks shatter as a man with a rock formation marked throughout the majority of his body along with the man show to be bulky, and built body showing his immense strength. The person dons a khaki hood, has glowing orange eyes, and wears a metallic mask that covers the lower part of his face. "Son of Endeavor." He said.

Shoto eyes ice cold hearing that, "And your are?" He asked.

"I'm am Tremor, master of the earth." He introduce himself.

"If you know what's good for you, get out my sight." Shoto warned him.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing." Tremor declared.

Shoto summoned his freezing Tremor, "You were saying."

(*SHATTER*)

"What?" Shoto kept his composers but still surprise that his ice prison was broken easily.

The ice shatter as Tremor broke free, "My turn." Tremor made a big bolder and chuck it at Shoto, he move out of the way but he then noticed Tremor was rushing towards him. Shoto made a small pillar, but was punch into pieces, "It seems you have no formal training. And have no idea how to use your Quirk." Tremor informed, "You should know how to use your power before getting cocky." Tremor punch, Shoto on the stomach sent him flying, but stop the moment with a ice pillar. He jumps forward as to walls were going to crush him. Before Shoto could get up, Tremor kick him on the chin and turn his hands into hammers and swing them to hit him. Shoto then rolled to side to not get hit, he made another ice pillar to save some him some time, but was force to move once more as bolder was hurls at him.

Shoto looks at Tremor narrowing his eyes "His different than the others. He knows how to use his Quirk and knows hand to hand, combat." Shoto summoned more ice, "This won't be easy."

* * *

Kasuki and Eijiro saw a man get out of dust and saw a older man he has long black hair tied in a slicked-back low braid and brown eyes. His black eyebrows are distinctive as they split into two at the ends. He is shirtless and wears a golden loin cloth with green designs, kung-fu pants with a red right pant leg and a golden left pant leg with green dragon scale designs and matching kung fu shoes. He also wears red wristbands covered by three thick golden bracelets on each arm. He looks at them with mildly disappointed, "Your my opponents such disappointment." He said.

Kasuki scowl, "Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked angrily.

"Is simply, I was promise to fight a strong opponent not two weaklings." He said.

Kasuki scowl with anger look, "Oh now your dead!" Kasuki fly towards him.

"Bakugo wait up!" Eijiro yelled.

"Take this your loser!" Kasuki open his right palm, ready explode the villain. The villain jump kick Kasuki on face, dodging the explosion, and sent Kasuki to the dirt.

"Bakugo! Oh now is on pal!" Eijiro harden his body ready to attack, "AAAAHHHHH!" He throw a straight punch.

(*GRAB*)

"No way!" Eijiro was surprise as the villain grab his fist and didn't even move.

"What pathetic performance." The villain closer his fist, "This is real power!" He then punch Eijiro on the stomach making him coughed and sent crashing down with Kasuki.

"(*Cough*) H-How!" Eijiro felt the punch despise being hardened. "That guy hits just as strong as Hasashi!"

"You mean Quirkless student that I'm been hearing about, now he's someone, I wanted test myself against." The villain said.

Kasuki got with bloodshot eyes, "How dare you compare me to that Quirkless loser!" Kasuki rushed him once, he maneuver in the air and Eijiro went to assault him but got thrown by the villain shoulders. Kasuki got right on top, "Take this you bastard!" He yelled as he pulled the pin of his right arm. The villain narrow his eyes as the explosion was getting closer to him.

(*BOOM*)

Eijiro got up as Kasuki landed near him, "Did you got him?" Eijiro asked.

Kasuki narrow his eyes as the flames disappeared and saw nothing, "What were did he went!?"

"HAYA!" The villain came to Kasuki side and plam him on his cheek, the villain low kick Eijiro and follow by the plam attack.

"(*Cough*) This guy is strong just what kind of Quirk does he have?!" Eijiro asked.

"I don't care, all it matters is that we take this guy down!" Kasuki rushe as they continue fighting.

* * *

Near the edge of the center plaza of the USJ, three figures began to swim towards it before emerging to the surface. "Remember Midoriya were just here to see how things are going alright." Minoru said as he, Izuku and Tsu ross from the water, his pointy blonde now falling down. Tsuyu agree.

"Yeah I know we get outta here the second it seems dangerous." Izuku said while peeking his head over the edge. The first thing he and his friends noticed were the unconscious villains scattered around like trash.

*SMACK*

Yet another villain fell unconscious after getting punched in the face by Aizawa, who used his scarf to propel himself in the air. He then wrapped them around two unsuspecting villains before pulling them close, slamming his boots hard in their chests before they crashed on the ground. Aizawa began to take several deep breaths as his hair went down again. He couldn't rest for long as he noticed the hand villain rushing towards him. _"First it was 23 seconds."_ The hand villain thought to himself.

"Final boss." Aizawa said before he threw his scarf towards the pale-looking man, who caught it with his right hand.

 _"Then it was 24 seconds. And then 20. Then 17."_ As both men began to move closer towards one another, the hand villain began to take some mental notes on Aizawa's technique. Once they were close enough, Aizawa tugged on his scarf before slamming his elbow onto the hand villain's gut, though the villain didn't seem to care as he placed a hand on the Erasure Quirk User's right elbow. "It was hard to see when you were jumping around, but I found your tell. It's your hair." Aizawa's eyes widened under his glasses. "When it drops, it means you've stop using your Quirk." Aizawa's shirt suddenly began to dry up from the spot the hand villain was holding before it broke apart, revealing his elbow. "You're having to blink more often. Don't push yourself too hard now. You might just fall apart. Wouldn't that be a shame?" The students watching gasped in horror as they saw the skin on Aizawa's elbow crumble away, revealing the inside of his arm. Growling under his breath, Aizawa quickly punched the hand villain away while jumping back, though he did grit his teeth from the pain on his right elbow.

 _"He destroyed my elbow!"_ Aizawa thought before he ducked under a punch that was thrown at him by a villain, punching them with his left arm. He was forced to roll in order to dodge several more attacks, but when he stood up, he realized he was surrounded.

"That annoying Quirk of yours isn't suited for drawn out fights against big groups, is it?" the hand villain stood up, a grin on his face. "Don't you think you're a little out of your element here, Eraserhead? You're much better at working stealthily. You're known for surprise attacks. Not fighting head to head. Well, I guess you had no choice since you wanted to save your students." The villains began rushed Aizawa, he dodged the attack wrap the villain and use him as a shield from incoming attack, he then kick him and another villain that try surprise attack him, "And your still standing your really so cool!" The villain praise him, "Oh by the way hero." Aizawa turn around and saw Nomu standing behind him, "I'm not the last boss." Nomu brought his hand up and punch Aizawa. As blood went off.

The students watched on in horror as their teacher was beaten to a bloody pulp, Nomu pinned Aizawa. "You can erase people powers that's irritating but it's nothing impressive. When facing with true devastating power you might you might as well be a Quirkless child." The hand villain said.

Aizawa move his head to look at Nomu activating his power against the monster, only for Nomu breaking his right arm, "AAHHH!" He yelled in pain, "His breaking my bone like twigs. I'm positive I erase his Quirk. That means he's super strong even without superpowers." Nomu lift Aizawa head up, "I think his as strong as All Might!" Nomu Aizawa head down to the floor.

"No, no, I can't watch this anymore we should be trying to get out of here super fast shouldn't we." Minoru cover his mouth with his hands.

"Rabbit." Tsuyu agree.

Izuku only stay quiet. He blinked as he heard a familiar, ghostly voice spoke, "Tomura Shigaraki."

Tomura addressed the living rift, "Kurogiri, is Thirteen dead?"

"Kano and Kabal are handled agasn't the rescue hero and there handle with the students." Kurogiri answered.

Tomura scratch his neck, "I'm going to be honest with you, I had my doubts in letting the Black Dragon and….Feng...Wei was it? Well for letting them helping us, but they turn out to be useful, at this point our plan will work successfully."

"W-what there villains with Iida and others." Minoru said.

"What do we then?" Tsuyu asked.

Izuku began to think, "There has to be a way to escape, but how?"

"Oh to make sure that, All Might spirit breaks." Tomura turn to Izuku and his group, and move fast enough to be in front of them. "Let's make this hurt!" He move his hand to Tsuyu face, everything seem to be going slow as none of the three students couldn't do anything to stop him. He then touch his fingers on Tsuyu scared face resulting nothing happening, "Tch." Tomura turn to a bloody face Eraser Head looking at him with his Quirk on, "You're are so cool!" Nomu brought Aizawa head down.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Izuku though as he jump out of the water to attack the the villain, "His different than the others villains that we face before! I need to take Asui and gets us out of here!" Izuku thought activating his Quirk, "Hey you, let her go SMASH!" He then throw his punch as the wind pressure of the punch sent some nearby villain flying and destroys the lights. He gasped as he saw his arm not broken, "What! My arms are not broken? I can't believe it! After all that training I finally get a good smash alright!" He looks as dust lift away and saw Nomu taking the hit and did nothing! "Where he come from? Wait a minute it didn't hurt him?" Izuku got shock as he looks at Nomu.

"You're pretty powerful this smash of yours are one of All Might disciples?" Tomura asked but turn back at Tsuyu, "It doesn't matter I'm done with you now."

Nomu grab Izuku arm, as Tsuyu stretch her tongue to Izuku before Tomura could use his decay, on her and Minoru.

(*SNAP*)

"AHHH!" Tomura scream as to two arrows stab in his shoulder and Nomu wrist has one stabbing him, letting Izuku go and move away with Tsuyu help. "Who did this!" He scream as he couldn't move his arms.

"S-Shigaraki-ugh!" Kurogiri called out but was knocked out by hard stomped.

Tomura looks at Kurogiri on the ground seeing the person responsible for the attack, "So it was you wasn't it."

Izuku got good, on the person responsible from the attack, "R-Rai!" He exclaimed as his friend standing at top of Kurogiri, with a bow, a quiver, and two katana's on his back

"Yeah I was and guess what I'm opponent now!" Rai yelled.

While Tenya Iida and his group face against Kabal and Kano on the entrance, Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima are facing off against Feng Wei in the Collapse Zone, in the Landslide Zone Shoto Todoroki is going at against the earth ninja Tremor and finally on the middle of the USJ center Rai Hasashi is going to face the most dangerous among all the villains, Nomu. There can only one winner and it will decided the fate of everyone.

* * *

 **Welp this was fun to write, I really enjoyed this I finally got the four main fighting games involved, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Tekken, and Mortal Kombat. And in the next chapter is going to be even entertaining. Well you guys now the drill review, favourite, or follow. This was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter is mainly pure fighting I hope you enjoy this. Well time for hero's in training vs the league of villans.**

* * *

"(*Yawn*) Why couldn't we get something better." Roy said as he was walking next to Itsuka.

"Roy you now is our responsibility." Itsuka said.

"Yeah, yeah, but come on couldn't Vlady gives something better than just a regular lessons there so boring." Roy stops and looks at the window.

"Don't called our homeroom teacher that." Itsuka said, "Not everything are fun Roy sometimes yo- Hey are you listening?" Itsuka asked as she noticed Roy stopped.

Roy stay quiet before asking,"Hey Itsuka, there supposedly be a rescue training building over there right?" He asked.

Itsuka got confused at that, "Um yeah there is why you are asking?"

Roy just shrugged it off, "No reason lets just go to class." Roy began to walk to class, "That was weird I was sure I senses something huge energy over there just a moment." He thought, "Maybe is nothing bad."

* * *

All the tension in the USJ died out faster than a candle in the wind. Everyone focused their attention towards Rai. Standing at top from Kurogiri with a serious glare. "I'm your opponent now you monster!" Rai yelled point the arrow at Nomu. Rai looked at his teacher on the floor beaten down he grit his teeth. "I should've stop Mr. Aizawa, then he wouldn't have ended up like this." Rai thought while clenching his fist even more tighter. "If I had said anything then we wouldn't be in this position!"

"Hasashi!" Minoru shouted.

"Ribbit." Tsu said in a shocked tone.

"R-Rai." Izuku muttered as he stared at his Quirkless friend.

"So the rumors are true a Quirkless trying to be a hero." Tomura angry looks at Rai do to his injuries.

"Holy crap, that kid just took our way out."

"Man, what's up with this kids."

Some of the villains began to mutter to amongst each other "Who cares? There's more of us than him." One of the few brave villains shouted at his comrades. "If we strike now, we can kill him!"

But his words were for not as Rai disappeared.

(*SMACK*)

Faster than the eye could see, the villain who spoke out was sent flying in the air due to a kicks and elbows thrown by Rai. "What the?!" Rai throws his bow and arrow up in tha air, punching and kicking his opponents in a different combinations, Rai grab his bow and arrow. He turned towards the two villains, who were still in front of Izuku and the others.

"Hey pal there no reason for you getting those three involved! Take me on!" Rai yelled

Tomura move his head slightly, "Why should I right now I have all the cards on my hand. Maybe I just ordered Nomu to kill them!" Tomura said with a hint of glee.

"You ask for this pal!" Rai then close his eyes, "Momo do it now!" He yelled.

"What?" Tomura asked, as a small grenade fell in front of the villains.

(*BOOM*)

"Ahh my eyes!" Tomura scream as Nomu grow in pain as both villains and hero in training were blinded.

"I-I can't see! What's happening!?" Minoru yelled.

Before they make a move they were by the back of there clothes, "Guy's let's get going!" Mashiro said.

"Ojiro?!" Izuku said.

"Come on before the those guys get their eyesight back!" Kyoka warn.

"Jiro?!" Minoru yelled, as they were lead to safety.

"Why you little!" Tomura yelled as he reopen his eyes and saw that all students were gone even the hero Eraserhead was gone, Tomura scratch his neck furious to what happened. "All of you find that kid and kill him!" Tomura commented to the villains as they to the orders, "Nomu go also and break him apart." Nomu move forwards looking for Rai.

Unknown to them the students were hiding behind a bolder, "That was so close." Minoru said in relief.

"Keep quiet we still aren't in the clear." Rai said.

"Sorry." Minoru apologize.

"I'm glad you guys came we been goneres if you have come to our rescue rabbit." Tsuyu thank.

"It was mostly Hasashi plan he thought everything." Kyoka said.

"Guys focus, you all need to take Mr. Aizawa and try to get out of here." Rai order them.

"Wait Rai what are you going to do?" Izuku asked his friend.

"I like said before I'm going to fight that monster." Rai looking noticing that Nomu was in sight.

"You can't that guy took my Quirk power head on." Izuku said.

"Izuku this not for debate you need to get out of here. Before they notice were here." Rai said.

"Are you crazy that guy beat Mr. Aizawa to a bloody pulp!" Minoru yelled quietly.

"Yeah Rai let's just wait till he-"

"There no help coming here." Rai said.

"What?"

"All escape routes are block." Rai informed, pulling four more arrows.

"Then let us help you." Izuku said.

Rai "Izuku! Are classmates and Thirteen might die if you don't go help them." Rai argues with him, "Izuku you want be a hero then go save Tenya and Ochaco." Rai look at him, "I promise that I will survive."

"But Rai we ne-"

(*BOOM*)

They got blasted away as the rock crumble into pieces and gust of wind hit them. Revealed to be Nomu.

Rai got up and shoot five arrows at the Nomu chest, "Everyone get going NOW!" Rai yelled as he engaged against Nomu.

"Rai!" Izuku tried to help his friend, but Mashiro grab his shoulder stopping him, "Ojiro what are you doing we need to help him!"

"Izuku we can't we be on Hasashi way." Ojiro said in shame.

"Midoriya I want to help him also but we need to get out, is the only way we can survive." Momo said as she and Tsuyu support Aizawa up.

Izuku clenched his teeth seeing Rai jumping away from Nomu, and then looks at entrance, "Fine, l-let's get going." Izuku hate it everything he just said. _"Rai don't die."_

* * *

"Take this you monster." Rai said as he throw five arrows at Nomu left arm. Nomu keep charging at Rai forcing the Quirkless student dodge his punches, _"Dammit I can barely dodge I need get a opening!"_ Rai ducked a punch and move to Nomu side and rapidly shoot multiple arrows. Nomu scream taking one of the arrows off him. Rai saw Nomu wound heal rapidly.

"What the?!" Rai thought.

"Surprise, Nomu was made to kill All Might." Tomura said as stand next to Kurogiri uncousions body, "As you notice he has Super Regeneration." Tomura said.

"So I was right only means he has a defense Quirk for All Might physical attack's, am I guessing right." Rai pull five more arrows.

Tomura just stay quiet, "Perhaps but it won't do you any good. Especially for the dead, Nomu kill him!"

"Crap!" Rai saw Nomu grab a chunk concrete from the floor being twenty times bigger than the monster, Rai began to run as the rock was thrown at him. "This guy is exaggerate strong!"

(*BOOM*)

Rai manage to move out of the way, and land safety, "That was close." Rai looks around, "Where is he?" Rai looks around.

(*THUMP*)

Rai saw Nomu was right behind him, "Oh no."

(*SMACK*)

"Ahh!" Rai was sent flying by the punch hitting him on the face to a wall crashing through it, Rai slowly got up as the dust was covering his tracks, he touched his right cheek feeling the pain with cut on it. "That guy is too strong. When I train to learn the Body Enchantment, I was warned to make my body harder than rock so I could withstand the power, making my body harder as hard titanium." He got up and ran to get better shoot with his two arrows, _"And yet this guy manage to hurt me even more than that Rappa guy!"_ Rai grint waiting for Nomu. _"If that monster punches me with a actual full force it will be bad for me."_ Rai thought he then noticed Nomu saw him and growl at him charging him.

 _"Now!"_

(*SNAP*)

Rai quickly shoot him with his last two arrows hitting Nomu's eyes.

(*ROAR*)

Nomu growl as he was blind. Rai throw his bow and sheets out his kantana's, "Let's see you limit of your power!" Rai dash towards him. And began to flash Nomu around his body as fast he could before he could recover. Nomu began move his arms around trying to hit Rai. Move way as Nomu took out the arrows out, letting his eyes heal, "Take this!" Rai jump high and stab Nomu stomach making the monster grow. Rai began to run away, "I need is going to keep that monster distracted." Rai began run to one of the border and hide, "I hope the others are doing better than me." He hope.

* * *

(*SHATTER*)

"Is that real all you have?" Tremor asked destroying another pillar of ice, Shoto was trembling from using his Quirk to much.

 _"Dammit!"_ Shoto made more ice pillar as he began to run, _"That guy hasn't got tired, he might be as stronger than our teacher's."_ Shoto grab his left side, _"I'm being pushed by this much."_

"Why you looking at." Tremor appear in front of Shoto and without a warning Tremor punch Shoto on the chin bring him up the air, Tremor procedy by grabbing his shoulder and knee him on his stomach. Shoto grint in pain, he grab Tremor arm freezing his right arm. Tremor grab Shoto by his left arm and throws him across, Shoto quickly made ice pillars slides across. Tremor close his right hand shattering the ice, "Your are the son of Endeavor aren't you so why don't you use the fire power you have?" He asked.

"Is none of your business." Shoto replied.

"Mmm it will be your downfall child." Tremor brought up his arm to the ground making another earthquake, making Shoto lose his balance, "Let's see if you like your own medicine." Tremor said.

Shoto looks at the ground a pointy spike comes out, _"What!"_ Shoto move outta the way as the ground kept making spikes, Shoto tried to make another ice pillar to defend himself, but it took longer than the last few he made, _"I need to end this quick or else I might not survive this._ " He thought, he noticed his right was, Shoto got some distance, _"Is over."_ He planted his foot uses his ice powers to create a massive ice ridge.

Tremor saw this brought his hand up as the ice almost made contact.

(*THUMP*)

(*SHATTER*)

"What!" Shoto tried hide his surprise but failed as he strongest ice attack was destroyed by Tremor earthquake slam, _"No way only there only a few people who can counter my giant ice, and he destroy it as it was nothing!"_ Shoto grint his teeth.

"Gotta say your not have bad." Tremor said, as he was walking closer, "Your powerful... But you don't know how to use it." Tremor arms was turning into gold, "While I know how to use mine." His hand then punch through one of Shoto ice pillar and began to punch Shoto on his stomach, face, and brought a golden spike ball on his hand the throws hitting the him on his feet.

He was thinking as he was falling, _"His hits feel heavier."_ Tremor kick on his stomach sending up the air and making Shoto spit his silva, _"Did I even stand a chance to begin with?"_ He fall to the ground as he slowly got up.

"This is over!" Tremor rise his hand up, throwing Shoto on the air, Tremor summoned a bolder hitting Shoto on his ribs, Tremor continue as he grab his hands and slam him down to another bolder hitting Shoto back.

"D...damit." Shoto manage to say as he was bounce up in the ai _r, "My two my ribs feel broken and my spine is hurt badly I can barely raise my voice."_ He noticed Tremor about to fall on him with his feet turn into gold. "Dammit."

* * *

(*BOOM*)

"Go to hell you bastard!" Katsuki yelled, pulling one his pins.

Feng Wei, jump out of the explosion as it miss him for a few millimeters, Katsuki dash towards him to use his explosion's against him. "Stop moving you bastard."

As he was going to use his left hand, Feng kicks him on the jaw, he then tackle him to a nearby wall, "Ahhh!" Eijor yelled charging, Feng took his right arm and block punch after punch. He put his palm on Eijiro chest and give a hard strike with his palm.

Feng saw Katsuki flying towards him and took a explosive on his hands ready and hits Feng making move but Feng stops his movement with his feet, and move forward hitting Katsuki with his shoulder, sending him to the ground. "Is that all." Feng said.

"Take this!"

Feng turn around and saw Eijiro charging once again but this time Feng wasn't able to defend himself. Eijiro punch him on the face twice and grab his shoulder with his left hand and hit his stomach with his right. Feng grab the hand before getting hit again, "Good job I actually felt that." He then clench his hand making Eijiro scream.

"You feel more pain after this one!" Katsuki appear next to Feng and blast him with a big explosion leaving nothing behind.

Eijiro open his right hand feeling some pain, "Hey Bakugo don't you think that was overkill." Eijiro looks at the explosion.

"Shut up! He was able to take our hits as they were nothing, do you think that would be enough to kill that bastard!" Katsuki scowl.

"Wait you mean his till can fight?" Eijiro asked, "Come man there no way he took the big of a explosion, right?"

(*RUMBLE*)

They both turn as they see some rock moving, "You gotta be kidding! What kind of Quirk does this guy have!" Eijiro said.

(*BOOM*)

Feng push all the rocks off him and looks at them irritating look, "That hurt." He brought his foot down. "Now is my turn!" His fist then glow a yellow aura on his fists.

"What the?"

(*ZOOM*)

"Hyaa!" Feng then rush at them went to a direct close fist at Eijiro making him coughed blood.

Kasuki saw this, "Take this you bastard!" He use another explosion at Feng, but Feng quickly brought his arms but for protection, "Let's see how you takes this up close!" Katsuki brought his grenade bracer up and about to pull the pin.

"Let's see which is stronger then!" Feng yelled at his about to make contact with his palm strike.

"DIE!" Katsuki yelled as he pull pin off.

(*BOOM*)

* * *

"Were almost there!" Momo informed as her and group almost got to the entrance.

"Thank goodness." Kyoka said as she was holding Denki hands, making sure he wouldn't go off on his own.

"I just hope we can get help as soon as possible!" Minoru yelled.

Izuku looks back and heard another clash _"This is bad. If Rai pushes himself too much he will lose."_ Izuku thought while clenching his right hand.

* * *

Few hours ago

"Hey Rai can I ask you something?" Izuku asked. As they were on the cafeteria eating there food.

"Um sure, but why do you have a journal out?" Rai looks at Izuku notebook out.

"Well I normally write down ideas for to improve myself for when I become a hero." He said, "Normally I write people Quirks in it but since you don't really use a Quirk, I was wondering if you could tell me about your KI." He mumble the last part.

Rai thought about it, "Sure." He said. "What do you want to ask?"

"When you use your body enchantment, how do you activate it." Izuku brought up his pencil up.

"Well Izuku everyone Ki starts at the core." He pointed at his abdomen, "What I do is focused that energy and expanded across it."

"That's incredible, so that's how you do it! That's really amazing!" Izuku wrote it down.

"However." Rai stopped Izuku. "When I use the Body Enchantment there a drawback to it." Izuku listen carefully, "It runs by my Ki if I run out keep pushing it to much my body gets a big toll from it."

"What kind of toll?"

Rai looks at him listing of, "My bones well started to shatter, and my muscles will be breaking apart." Izuku got shocked at this. "But I can use it over thirty minutes, so I know when not to use it." Rai explain.

* * *

 _"Rai is strong but he can only hold that villain for so long."_ Izuku grint his teeth, _"All we can hope now is get help so they get here soon."_

"Guys were about to get there!" Mashiro informed. All six students saw they were about to get the entrance.

(*VREEM*)

They all look up to see a laser on the sky, "What was that!?" Mashiro asked.

"That came from the entrance." Momo said.

 _"Izuku! Are classmates and Thirteen might die if you don't go help them."_ Izuku remember Rai's words, _"Izuku you want be a hero then go save Tenya and Ochaco."_ He gasped and began to run.

"Midoriya wait up!" Minoru yelled. As the group pick up pick up the pasted

Izuku run towards entrance, till he heard a familiar voice, "Shoji, Iida!" He turned to see Ochaco, helping the unconscious Rikido and Hanata. While the barely conscious Mezo was on ground and Tenya was lifted by his throat by Kano.

"Gotta admit you kids lasted longer than expected." Kano then kick Iida chest chest,sending him rolling into the stairs but stopping midway.

Izuku saw the cuts and burns from his classmates, "Let's see if you all survive this." Kano eye started to glow red.

Izuku gaps ar this, he then rush over, "Hey you get away from her **SMASH!"** Izuku yelled as he flips his left pinky and send the gust of wind against him.

"W-What the hell!" Kano yelled as he was sent flying.

Ochaco looks behind her and saw Izuku, "Deku!"

"Uraraka are yo-ow." He saw his pinky completely destroy.

"Deku your finger." Ochaco said in concerned.

"Don't worry about it, I'm alright." Izuku said.

"Midoriya are you alright?!" Momo asked as she and the rest came running, "Were heard you screaming."

"Dude your finger." Mashiro pointed.

"I'm fine but we need to get out here." Izuku replied.

"Wait! There another villain here!" Ochaco informed.

"What, where?"

(*ZOOM*)

"Huh!" Izuku automatically jump and in a few seconds he saw Kabal with two hook swords, trying to cut his knees.

(*SLASH*)

"Ahh!" Izuku yelp as he jump away from the slash, "Why did I do that."

"Ahh!" Ochaco yelled, as her knees were bleeding.

"Uraraka!" Izuku saw this and noticed his other classmates.

"Ah my knees!" Minoru yelled in pain.

"Ah! What was that?!" Mashiro yelled being paralyzed.

Kyoka grint in pain, "Momo are you alright?"

"No whatever it was it got me." Momo tried to move her legs but couldn't, "Wait what about Karimari!?" She asked.

"His there on the ground. Like us." Kyoka points at Denki who was on the ground.

"Everyone!"

Tsuyu had Aizawa next to him noticing he was still baldy hurt, she then to Izuku and noticed something, "Midoriya behind you." Tsuyu said.

Izuku turn around and saw Kabal, both their eyes meeting, _"How did he move so fast!? Is he using his Quirk?"_

"I'm surprise you dodge that I went at my top speed in moments I cut your classmates." Kabal put his swords on his back again, "Not even Ingenium 2.0 over there could see me coming." Izuku eyes wide hearing that.

 _"Wait how does he know that Iida brother with Ingenium!?"_ Izuku though, _"I none this guys knew who we are or what Quirks we have?"_

"I'm guessing that expression on your face surprise you." Kabal points at Izuku, "I know who you are Izuku Midoriya and I know about that strength Quirk." Izuku step back but he stay strong ready to fight him, "Why don't you make this easier for us and let me take your friends to meet our employer." Kabal said.

Izuku clench his hand, "I won't do it, I protect my classmates from you!"

Kabal just looks at unimpressed, "Well...so be it." Kabal rushed at him and punch Izuku on the face.

"Ahh!" Izuku was push to the ground.

"Midoriya!" His classmates yelled.

Izuku slowly got up, _"His too fast in need to be careful how I use One For All, how do I find a paner of the way he figh_ ts." He then gasped and pointe at his right.

Izuku flick his middle finger, and hit Kabal. _"What/_ What!" They both said as Kabal was sent flying to one of the trees.

 _"How am I doing that!"_

Kabal got up and looks at Izuku, _"What the how did he do that!"_ Kabal took his hook swords out, _"The records said that he had a strength type Quirk. But he's attacking me like he knows where I'm going to attack!"_

 _"I don't why but I feel like I know where his going attack me. Is this One For All doing…. No it can't be. It only lets me release great amount of force."_ Izuku analyze

"Gotta say kid your better than other students." Kabal then got in a fighting stance, "So from here on out I'm not going to hold back."

"Neither will I." Izuku turn and saw a annoyed Kano with Izuku, "That flick really hurt don't think I'm not going to ruffle you up."

Izuku sweat a little, _"There two of them how am I supposed to beat them!"_ Izuku saw his chances of winning are low not sure what to do.

"I want to be a hero who can smile and happiness to others." Izuku remember what he told All Might when he first meet him. "That's right I can't lose I wont let it happen!"

"Get him." Kano said.

(*ZOOM*)

Kabal rushed Izuku and tried to slash his arm, Izuku move to his side and aimed with his left index finger, but he jump to his left side letting the knives misse him for a few centimeters. Kano shoot his laser making Izuku run, till Kano stop. Kabal rushed Izuku again slashing him, but Izuku duck down and grab Kabal wrist, _"Now!"_

Kabal stop Izuku from throwing him, by putting his arm around Izuku neck, "Let's how much you can last." Izuku grab Kabal arm to move it away from him. But Kabal began to hit Izuku on his side repeatedly making his hold harder.

"Take you little shit." Kano came gave a strong punch at Izuku chest.

Izuku point his left index finger to the ground, **"SMASH!"**

"Huh?!" Both assaulteds could only gasp as they were blasted once again.

(*BOOM*)

Izuku open his and noticed he was twenty feet on the air, _"Oh crap!"_ He then slam to the ground. "Ahh!" Izuku yelled in pain as he felt his right shoulder in pain, "That fall hurt."

"Deku look out!" Ochaco yelled.

"Huh?" Izuku then saw a red light.

(*VREEM*)

Izuku started to run away from the laser, he then saw a purple gas he then jump to avoid them. He got behind a to one of the trees. _"This guys are crazy strong, they been taking flicks from One For All."_ Izuku looks at his left hand noticing the four fingers destroy. _"I only have six shoots worse case scenario I have to punch them."_ He grint in pain as felt the pain, _"I need to figure out a way to get them on the same place."_

(*CRACK*)

Izuku looks up and saw Kano arm, "I found you kid!" Kano then shoots his laser at him.

"Crap!" Izuku mentally yelled as there was no dodging from that attack.

* * *

"Come on you monster!" Rai duck down avoid the incoming punch from Nomu. Rai grab Nomu arm and swing him over his shoulder. He then began to run, _"Seriously he can heal from getting impaled!"_ Rai run towards a wall and jump to it jumping himself backwards as Nomu crash towards it. _"Fighting him with my bare hands is out of the question and there no way my Ki can match the power of All Might!"_ He runs towards the Mountain Zone. _"Okay I just need to grab the last weapon and hopefully this monster regenerative power's will have a limit."_ He began to move some rocks away, _"Okay where is it?"_

(*GROWL*)

Rai looks back hearing Nomu roar, _"Where is it!"_ He began to move faster.

(*THUMP*)

Nomu lande a few feet away and began to run at Rai as he move quicker, _"Dammit where is it!?"_ He then felt a hilt, _"Yes!"_ Rai then turn around.

(*SLASH*)

Rai revealed a five foot ōdachi sword, cutting Nomu's right arm off, Rai smirk, "Thank you Momo." He grab the sword tighter, "Let's see how you like it!" Rai then jump and slashing Nomu shoulder.

(*GROWL*)

Nomu use his left arm to punch Rai, but Rai moved to other Nomu right side to cut his ribs, Nomu arm regenerative back and punch Rai on his chin sending the Quirkless student to the air by fifty feet, and land on the center of the plaza, "(*cough*) Just when I thought, I had the advantage." He wipes off the blood from his mouth and grab the sword.

(*GROWL*)

"Oh shit!" Rai then jump backwards.

(*BOOM*)

Nomu came crashing down making the small creator bigger, "Good thing it didn't got me." He then back flips as Nomu try to jump at him.

"That kid is doing a lot better than I expected." Tomura looks at Rai cut Nomu stomach making a blood gush out. Nomu then kicks Rai sending him flying once more.

Rai got angrily and noticed something, Nomu regenerative healing process was going slow, "Alright your ability does have a limit." Rai spits out blood, "Good then this were you lose!" Rai yelled.

"Wait did he said!?" Tomura looks at Nomu and realized what Rai meant, and saw Nomu rushing Rai, "Nomu don't it is a trap!" Tomura yelled.

"To late!" Rai let go of his sword letting drop, Nomu try bear hug him, but Rai crouch down and grab Nomu ankles, "Let's how you like get toss in the air!" Rai yelled as he throws him on the air! _"I'm close to my limit ease let this work!"_ Rai jump the air meeting up with Nomu face to face, **"Body Enchantment!"** Rai yelled as he felt his muscles tear. Rai slashed Nomu multiple time, cutting the bird monster from all areas until he brief stop, "AAAAHHHHHH!" Rai yelled as he cuts both arms from shoulder and cutting legs from the knees caps, Rai cuts a x on Nomu chest and cuts the stomach once more impaled him on the stomach. "Take this the finishing blow!" Rai gave heavy blow at the tip of the sword. Bringing Nomu crashing down to the ground.

(*BOOM*)

Tomura close his eyes as the dust hits him, he opened them and saw Nomu on the ground, "No Nomu!" Rai landed and ground panting.

Rai saw the dust clear up and saw Nomu on the creator, he noticed Nomu still breathing, "Just one cut and it should ends this!"

(*BUMP*)

Rai gasps, "N-No… d-damit." Rai cover his mouth, "Blah!" Rai vomit blood and fall to his knees.

Tomura smile at this, "Yes I was afraid this wasn't going to work but now you will pay!"

Rai tremble feeling his body numb, he look up and saw Nomu slowing healing. "N-No."

"You will die. I'm make sure of it." Tomura looks in glee.

(*BOOM*)

(*THUMP*)

Rai heard he looks at fiery explosion and some ice from different detections, "N-No there energy's."

"Yes and you have only yourself to blame, after this." Tomura said, Rai glare at him but he noticed Nomu getting up healing his body. "Nomu break him apart."

(*SMACK*)

"Agh!" Rai cough some blood as he went rolling cashing to the ground, Rai cough more blood, "M-my sword." Rai saw the sword far away. He then cover by the shadow of Nomu, Rai try to move but he got punch on his stomach with a heavy blow, "Ack!" Rai vomit great amount of blood, Rai looks up and throw a punch at Nomu. Sadly Nomu caught it and put pressure.

(*SNAP*)

"AHHH!" Rai cried out in pain feeling his right hand completely destroy, "Ahh let me go!" Rai then kick Nomu on the face making no effect, he keep kicking and punching, Nomu left his hand and slash Rai chest letting blood come out, "Ahh!"

"That's Nomu kill him make him pay!" Tomura yelled.

"Ahhh!" Rai use his other arm and kept struggling, Nomu then swung Rai like rag doll hitting to the ground multi time Nomu then throw Rai once again crashing to the ground, "Huuh, huuh." Rai move his left hand feeling water? He looks up and noticed he was ti the entrance, "T-the….F-Flood….Z-Zone." He tried to get up but failed as he felt a strong kick.

(*SNAP*)

"Ack!" Rai landed on the water it wasn't to deep so he was able move his head up, _"Three of my ribs just broke."_ Rai dragged himself, _"I need to get out of here."_

(*GRAB*)

Rai felt the back of his head grab Nomu and be lift to his level, "Nomu!" Tomura form a smile behind his mask, "Drown him."

(*SPLASH*)

Rai was slam face first trying to gasped for air. _"I need get out of here!"_ He kept struggling but he couldn't make a dent, _"I-I... n-need... t- to…g-get….out…."_ Rai stop moving as lost his strength to fight back.

* * *

Toru was gasping for air as she was with Shoto on her shoulder. "Come on Todoroki were almost there!"

"Hakure that ice wall won't hold out much." Shoto spoke he was bruised, and most his entire right side of his body had ice and his skin was bluish.

"Are you serious! What is that guy a monster?!" She asked having felt a small portion of Shoto ice powers agains't her she could tell that was not a easy task to get out off. "Your lucky I was there to begin with." She kept struggling to help him up.

"Y-Yeah." Shoto agreed.

(A five minutes ago)

Shoto noticed Tremor about to fall on him with his feet turn into gold. "Dammit."

"Die!" Tremor was about to fall on Shoto.

Shoto try to move but it was almost impossible, _"I need to get_ out of here." He then felt a someone grabbing his shirt, he turned and saw nothing? _"What?"_

(*BOOM*)

Shoto was lucky pull out before getting hit by Tremor, which a result there was a lot of dust. Tremor look at his feet and saw nothing, _"How did he move? I was sure he was hurt enough not to move, so how did he?"_ Tremor saw the dust clear he saw no one.

While Tremor look around Shoto was sitting down on the ground, "Torodoki are you okay?" Shoto looks around, "Is me Hagakure." Toru whisper.

"Hagakure how long were you here?" Todoroki asked grunt in pain.

"Huh? What are you talking about I was here since on the beginning we got teleport, I was right behind you when you froze thoes villains from earlier." Toru said confused at his question.

"You were?"

"Yes."

 _"I could've froze her!"_ Shoto thought sweat drop.

"Torodoki do you have plan to get out of here?" She asked.

Shoto thought about it and clench his left hand, "We need to get out of here and go to the entrance. Lucky the others have gotten help right now." He said.

"But how are we supposed to get away from him." She pointed at the earth ninja who was walking around. "As soon he sees us he won't let us pass free." She said.

Shoto looks around the field noticing something, "Hey he didn't notice you were here right?"

"Yeah he didn't even notice me once." She said.

He looks at entrance and the opposite way, "I have a plan but you need to follow exactly plan." Shoto said.

Tremor move a rock out of the way to see behind it and saw nothing, "You think you can hide from me." Tremor kick to the ground making a small earthquake, "I will find you and this mission will be a success."

(*CLACK*)

He turned to the noise and attack with spikes to the ground but saw nothing, _"What the? I was so sure I heard something."_ He thought.

Toru sweat drop as a spike was about to touch her, _"That was so close!?"_ She move slightly behind the boulders as Tremor suspect the area she was on, she got close to the entrance, _"I'm almost there, almost there."_

(*CLANK*)

"EPP!" She sweatdrop and cover her invisible mouth. _"Please tell me he didn't notice me!"_

"Hey you invisible girl!" Tremor yelled.

 _"Oh no he noticed!"_

"I know who you are and that you have a invisible Quirk." Tremor spoke, "Do me a favor and tell where you are so people know were dead body is going to be." Tremor raise his hands up, "Unless you want without nobody to know."

 _"Todoroki please hurry up!"_ She thought urgently.

"Alright you asked for this!" He swung his arms down about to the ground.

"Todoroki now!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Tremors looks around and saw Todoroki planting his foot down, "You son of bitch." Tremor said as he was frozen. Tremor couldn't move, but slowly he body started to move.

(*CRASH*)

He broke free and looks around and another ice trails, "If he thinks he he can get away from me his absolutely mistaken." Tremor then began to run at the opposite direction.

"Is he gone?" Shoto asked revealing to be behind one of his ice pillar.

"Yeah he's gone." Toru said.

"Alright." Shoto shiver his right side.

"Are you alright Todoroki?" Toru asked.

"Yeah let's get going." He walk slowly but was about to fall.

"Wait up let me help you up." She grabbing his right arm over shoulder, "Ahh your so cold!" She shivered.

"Don't worry about it let's just get going." He said.

"A-Alright."

(Now)

They walk to the the plaza slowly, "Where almost there." Toru said.

(*CLANK*)

"Hagakure you heard that." Shoto said.

"Y-Yes is that another villain?" She asked.

"I thought know but ready for anything." Shoto said.

They heard some footsteps, they were getting closer and closer till they saw the two shadows, "Now!" Shoto made a small pillar to freeze someone feet.

(*BOOM*)

They saw a small explosion and saw both Katsuki supported by Eijiro, "Hey watch it you icey hot bastard!" Katsuki said angrily.

"Bakugo and Kirishima!" Toru shot in happiness seeing two other strongest student's.

"H-Hey Hagakure." Eijiro said in pain. Shoto and Toru noticed the injuries they both have, they were both beaten to a pulp, Eijiro had a few cuts and bruises, Katsuki on the other hand look more hurt with his right arm had blood dripping.

"What happen to you two!?" She asked.

"There was a tough villain that we were fighting against he was really strong, nothing we did work against the guy." Eijiro clinching his stomach, "That guy was able hurt my on my hardening with no problem." Eijiro look at Katsuki, "If wasn't for his strongest explosion we wouldn't be able to escape." He said.

"I hope that bastard is dead." Katsuki replied.

"Wait did you kill the guy?" Toru asked.

"Of course not bastard was able to take my explosions with no problem." Katsuki said, "Tch he just lucky that this red hair idiot got hurt." Katsuki said.

"Did he just made a excuse!?" Eijiro and Toru thought.

"Come on we need to get with the other's, hopefully they got help." Eijiro said, receiving a nod from Shoto and Toru, with a whatever from Katsuki.

As they kept walking they notice the plaza was a big commotion, "Hey what happening?"

"Ahh!" They heard a scream.

"Wait who was that?" Toru asked.

"That's voice it sounded familiar." Eijiro said.

"Nomu! Drown him." They all turned and saw the leader ordering Nomu to drown Rai!

"Oh no Hasashi!" Eijiro exclaimed as they saw there Quirkless classmate being drown.

"We need to help!" Toru said.

"What about if you help yourselves." All four of them turn and saw Tremor and Feng standing behind them. "Which of you is ready to die?" Tremor asked

"Go to hell you bastard!" Katsuki jump and attack with his left hand.

"Bakugo wait!" Eijiro yelled as he also rushed to help his classmate.

(*SMACK*)

"Ugh!" Both Eijiro were smack by the palms from Feng.

"You forgot were you are my opponents." Feng said.

"Kirishima, Bakugo!" Toru yelled.

"Hagakure move!" Shoto commanded.

"Huh?" She turn around and receive a strong kick from Tremor, sending her to the ground

"Hagakur- ugh!" Shoto try to help her but got a spike ball punch from Tremor on his face.

"You all are going to die." Tremor grab Shoto by the face and slam him hard.

Tomura saw this and smile more, "Yes everything is going to plan." Tomura glee in happiness.

* * *

(*SMACK*)

"Ugh!" Izuku was punch to the ground by Kano, Izuku slowly got up and breathe heavily.

"My god kid you don't know when to quit do you." Kano eye glow bright once more.

(*VREEM*)

"Ahh!" Izuku was hit by the laser on the chest feeling the burning sensation of it.

"Deku!" Ochaco yelled.

"Dammit why did I have to be so useless." Mashiro hit the ground with his fists. All the students that were concussions could only watch as Izuku was getting beaten.

Kano kick Izuku on the stomach making him cough, Kabal stand watching as Kano was beating Izuku, "Hey Kano just finish him off already." Kabal said.

"Wait up this take some stuff t-"

"Ahhh!"

(*SMACK*)

Kano looks at Izuku lazy as he received a right hook on the checky. _"Why didn't One For All active!?"_ Izuku thought.

"I was going to play with you bit longer but now you annoyed me." Kano punch Izuku on the nose and grab his shirt throwing Izuku on the hard cement.

"Deku/Midoriya!"

Izuku slowly got to his knees and breath heavily, _"I can't lose not while my friends life are in danger."_ Izuku closed his eyes.

* * *

Rai open his eyes and darkest "Where am I?"

"Mommy….(*snif*)...Daddy….(*snif)...please... get...up." Rai saw his younger self cry over his parents dead body's.

"Mom, Dad!" Rai saw his parents everything then faded.

He then saw Izuku on the ground with his eyes rolling back to his skull, he also noticed Tenya with his legs cut off, and Ochaco her head cover on blood, "Izuku! Tenya! Ochaco!" Rai yelled, "No please don't." Rai eyes began to water. "DAMMIT!" He was then able to move and punch the ground.

 **"Are you going to let this happen."** Rai looks up at a shadow.

"No, I won't lose anyone ever again." Rai said.

 **"Then use the technique I thought you Rai Hasashi."** The shadow figure then fade away.

Rai looks looks with a determined look, "Thank you master." Rai eyes turn bright red.

* * *

"Huh where am I?" Izuku though as he was stepping on dirt and bright clean sky, he then remember his classmates, "Everyone I need to help them!"

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" A voice in the back of his head.

Izuku turn around and saw a shadow of a man drinking a coffee espresso. "Hello there." The man took a sip.

"Who are you?" Izuku asks.

The man smile, "At the moment I think of me as your spirit guide." He said, "You can call me Tenth."

"Where did you come from?" Izuku asks. "Why are you here?"

Tenth took sip from his coffey calmly. "I'm here because you most got yourself kill when you tried to use One For All." He said surprising Izuku, "Yeah I know about it."

"But if I don't use One For All my friends wi-"

"Die yeah I know but there still going to die, if just break your arm completely with speed guy ready read to chpp your head off. From here on out I'm not going to let you use One For All." Tenth took another sip, "My gosh this coffee is great."

"But I need One For Al-"

"Hey. I haven't finished talking, don't interrupt me again." Tenth stop Izuku from talking, "I'm going to give you a different non-Quirk power to you." Tenth said.

"What!?" Izuku asked, "Do you mean KI."

"Nooo, a different power trust me is a lot better than a that power you have right now and the power of KI." Tenth said, "Now do you want to save your friends or not."

Izuku thought his friends being in danger "Yes."

"I didn't heard you." Tenth said

"Yes!" Izuku spoke louder.

"Good to hear!" Tenth then pull a gun out! "Now die!"

"Wait what!" Izuku exclaimed.

(*SHOOT*)

Izuku felt the bullet hit his head, _"No I'm dying and my only regret is that I couldn't save my friends."_ Izuku though.

* * *

Kano pull out the knife out to finish with Izuku once and for all. "Now die!"

"Midoriya/Deku!" His classmates.

(*GRAB*)

"Huh?" Kano said as his wrist was grab.

Meanwhile Nomu was drowning Rai, but some bubbles began to appear. "What's happening?" Tomura said.

(*BOOM*)

Nomu was then push back by the force of red light, they saw a angry Rai.

Izuku kept a strong grip on Kano, "I will defend my friend's." Izuku said

(Play You Say Run)

"Ahhh!" Rai yelled, "Even if you made to kill All Might I will defeated you!" Rai clench his hand.

"I will defend them with my DYING WILL!" Izuku yelled.

"HAAAA!" A massive red light aura cover Rai, as his eyes turn red.

* * *

"Rai you idiot!" Roy yelled as he got from his seat. Everyone turn to Roy but he already run outside his class.

"Roy where you going!" His teacher's yelled as went outside to stop Roy. But was to late as he was running in a impressive speed.

Roy run as fast he could, _"Rai that power is dangerous if he goes any higher he would be a danger to himself and everyone around him."_ Roy thought grinding his teeth, _"Well it seem time to use this power!"_ He body then disappeared.

* * *

"Woah, what was that?!" Eijiro said as he and Katsuki stop fighting Feng.

Feng looks at Rai and got surprise "Impossible!" Feng shake ad he saw Rai, "I thought was just myth a legend."

Tremor slightly sweat as he saw that, "T-That's t-the...

"Satsui no Hado!" Tremor and Feng exclaimed.

"Deku?" Ochaco she saw a orange fire coming from Izuku eyes and his eyes were pupils

"Incredible." Mashiro said seeing Izuku.

"What was that?" Tomura was able to see Rai.

Standing strong and angry was Rai Hasashi, but he had several distinct changes. His eyes were pupils and bright red, a red aura was surrounding, and he had a kanji symbol of sky on his back. Rai looks at Nomu with anger look. "Now…." Rai voice got deeper. "It's time we ended this." Slowly, Rai began to walk towards the villain.

" _Who is this kid, what is this feeling it feels like he's aiming to kill me!"_ Tomura thought "NOMU, KILL HIM!" Letting out a monstrous roar, Nomu frantically charged at Rai, pulling its right arm back.

"I beat you with my fist!"

(*BOOM*)

Rai and Nomu clashed fists making a shockwave. "Don't you remember? One of his Quirks is Shock Absorption something that can stop All Might power!" Tomura shouted, though Rai aura increased.

"Like that MATTERS! AHHHH!" Letting out a strong scream, Rai clashed fists with Nomu again, and again before they began to punch so fast, it looked like wind was clashing with wind. "HYA!" Rai grab Nomu leg and swung him across the plaza.

(*SMACK*)

"Ugh!" Kano received a strong punch on the face Izuku. "What the hell is this!"

"I will beat you with my DYING WILL!" Izuku yelled hyperactive and punch Kano once more, on the stomach making the thug cough his saliva.

"Kabal help me!" Kano ordered.

Kabal took his hook swords out and charge at Izuku, "Now you will die!"

(*GRAB*)

"Ahh!" Izuku grab Kabal mask face and slam him to the ground.

"Ugh!" Kabal coughed "He cash me he actually catch me!"

"So were made kill All Might!" Rai punch on chest and Nomu punched punch Rai on the ribs causing him to cough out blood. However, the he took the pain and continue to punch back, "That means, since I'm not All Might I can beat you!" Rai yelled.

 **"GOSHORYUKEN!"** Rai fist turn purple and jump strike Nomu on the air. Rai kick Nomu on the stomach which Nomu counter by grabbing Rai leg with a strong grip and swung Rai down. Rai grunt move his body upward to chop Nomu brain, letting Rai go. Rai punch Nomu again and again. Both of them grab there each other hands to overpower each other.

"AHH!" Izuku punch Kano then elbow Kabal.

(*CRACK*)

"My mask!" Kabal let go of his hook swords and clench his mask.

(*GRAB*)

"Huh? Ahh!" Kabal then was thrown to across away from his friends.

Rai kept punching Nomu with such force that it caused the large monster to crash through several walls, Rai lift his foot glowing purple light, **"TATSUMAKI ZANKUKYAKU!"** Rai hit Nomu multiple times, Nomu then punch Rai hard on the face, which Rai respond with strong headbutt, on Nomu brain making the creature growl in pain. Rai punch the stomach and punch the knees. Which Nomu tackles Rai with unbelieve speed, hitting to wall destorying it with, Rai punch Nomu with the point of his middle finger. Rai put grab Nomu arm's, giving Rai the opening to be free and kick Nomu on the face. Rai and Nomu then proceed to punch each other to faster speed.

(*VREEM*)

"Die already!" Kano shoot his laser at Izuku who just jumps avoid the laser and hits Kano on the robotic plate

(*CRACK*)

"GUAH!" Kano felt the pain on his skin. He grint at the humiliation he was feeling he is losing agasin't a kid.

(*GRAB*)

"No, no, no." Izuku throw him to were Kabal is crashing with his partner.

"Ahhh!" Rai punch Nomu over and over Nomu then punch Rai on his shoulder feeling the bones breaking apart. Rai went back and elbows Nomu on the stomach then punch him on the face, Nomu then punch Rai on the chin, pushing Rai back but went forwards to attack him with uppercut and swing his body with a back fist, **"GOSHORYUKEN!"** Rai use the attack once more in the air follow by another attack, **"TATSUMAKI ZANKUKYAKU!"** Rai furiously kick so hard that Rai sent Nomu crashing to the flying. Rai then charge his KI on his palms, "HEY NOMU THIS ME GOING BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!" Rai yelled as Nomu charge at Rai once more.

"Use everything you got against him!" Kano commanded as his shoot his laser and Kabal fire his gas attack. As they that pull out his right hand and middle finger.

 **"GOHADOKEN/ DELAWARE BURNER!"** Rai unleash a powerful purple energy ball in the the size of Nomu chest. Sending him flying to the roof. While Izuku combine One For All and his new power with a flick making a ball of orange fire, clashing to Kano and Kabal flying to the Central Plaza.

(*BOOM*)

Two massive explosions ensued the moment Nomu hit roof crashing through it.

"That was like a finishing move in a fighting game? He sent the villain flying." Eijiro said, staring at the Nomu size hole made by Rai.

 _"T-That Quikless….had all this power…..and yet he hasn't even used it?_ " Katsuki thought to himself, his hands shaking in shock and anger.

Shoto looked at Rai. _"Rai…...there's more to him than meets the eye. What are those especial powers of his and where did he learn them?"_

"You cheater." Rai looks at Tomura as he spoke his whole body shaking in pure anger. "You weren't supposed to fight Nomu." Slowly, Tomura force his hands to move display the pain on his shoulder

"You'll pay."

Rai red eyes brightened more as he angry face keep looking at Tomura, "Not if I make you pay!" Rai said.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, and if anybody can got that idea with Izuku new power's then kudos to you, well review, favorite, follow, this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone is me dark flacon, well this took me way longer than should of. But I finally get to finish the beginning part as for the guest that said that Rai power's should be considered as a Quirk beacuse of him using Gahadoken, it will be explain later on in the story on the differences between Ki and Quirks, but Rai is Quirkless. Oh and other thing, I have been ask if Rai is going to have a pairing and yes he is going to be with someone but I want to keep for secrete for later on.**

 **Welp is time for the chapter.**

* * *

The air was thick. Tensions ran high at the quiet standoff between Heroes and Villains. On the left were Tomura Shigaraki and Rai Hasashi were starting at each other with pure anger. "What did you say." Tomura said.

"You heard me I'm make sure you pay for everything you done!" Rai said in a cold voice, his red aura suddenly increase, "And trust me after I'm done with you, you're days of a villain are going to be over."

 _"His power…..I've never seen anything like this. How is this not consider a Quirk?"_ Shoto thought while looking at the Quirkless student.

 _"Wow Rai could've use this agasin't, I definitely be a goner."_ Ejiro thought how lucky he was.

"I know the type of person you are. Your weakling that relies on others to fight your own battles. But that was your biggest mistake, you mess with me." Rai said as he took a step forward, to Tomura

"Woah, remind me not to make him mad." Kirishima said, grinning a bit at how manly Rai was.

 _"If he could turn use this Satsui no whatever to make him stronger this whole time!?"_ Katsuki thought while narrowing his eyes at Rai. _"This nerd, he thinks he's better than ME? I'll show him, I'll be the #1 Hero, not him."_

"I'm kill you kid." Tomura shake started to move his hands.

"The whole point was to kill All Might. But you ruined that chance. You ruined it!" Shigaraki shouted throwing a tantrum. "They'd kill you, died and pay!"

"Tomura Shigaraki, please calm yourself." Kurogiri said with a reassuring voice.

"Kurogiri you finally awoke from your nap." Tomura said angrily.

"Tomura that kid someone to take lightly. He has a rare power that rivals that of All Might. Lucky his already hurt and we still have Feng and the Black Dragons in our side." The mist villain then looked over to Rai. "We can still capture this child for the master." Rai's eyes glow brighter.

"There won't be any chance for you!" Rai shouted.

"We likely have a few minutes before any reinforcements arrive. Together, you and I could finally break the Symbol of Peace. Our window is still open!" Kurogiri said with what appeared to be a voice full of confidence.

"You're right, we….we can still do this." Tomura said before lowering his arms. "It's time…..we show this hero's the real world."

 **"GAHADOKEN!"** Before anyone could react, Rai fired a large Gahadoken. Rai only saw dust.

"I'll can't kill but sure I can hurt you!" Tomura using the dust as distraction, began to rush at Rai his palm wide open. Rai growl and throw another Gahadoken. Only…..for Tomura to thrust his right hand to the right, allowing Kurogiri to create a smaller warp gate, transporting the hand in front of Rai's face.

"Rai!" To everyone, time began to slow down as Tomura's palm grew closer to touching Rai's face, ready to turn him into ash for what he had done to his Nomu.

(*GRAB*)

Only for Rai to grab his wrist in the blink of an eye, shocking not only his classmates, but also Shigaraki himself. "I told I was going to make you pay!" Rai said coldly before he drag Tomura wrist, Rai move his hand back and then forward with a strong fist.

(*SNAP*)

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Tomura cried in pain as his right elbow bone was shatter.

Everyone both classmates and villains were surprised at this play, "Holy crap." Eijiro said.

"You, I kill you!" Tomura yelled.

(*GRAB*)

Rai grab him by the neck, "You will pay!" Rai yelled back.

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri he try to summon a portal but suddenly they saw two shadows.

(*THUMP*)

Everyone attention turn at two bodies, Tremor noticed they belong to, "Boss, Kabal!" Tremor said in surprise, and run towards them.

Even Feng was slightly surprise, "What how did they got defeated?" Feng asked, as he follows Tremor.

(*THUMP*)

"AAHHH!" Izuku yelled hyperactive, as he landed.

"Is that Midoriya!?" Eijiro exclaimed.

"Deku what hell is he doing here!?" Katsuki asked. While Todoroki stay quite.

"Boss what happen to you?" Tremor asked.

Kano got up with his robotic eye crackle. "That kid his had another Quirk!" Kano got up angrily with bruises on his face, "There records with another of this kids having a fire Quirk." Kano said.

"What!?"

"I beat this villains with my DYING WILL!" Izuku yelled, as the fire on his forehead increase.

 _'Hey kid just to let you know, you might want to hurry this up you don't because you time limit is almost up.'_ Tenth said telepathically at Izuku.

Rai turn around seeing Izuku, they both look at each other, "Izuku?" Rai said they both look at each other. Rai clench his head, "Ahhh!" Rai yelled in pain as his red aura disappeared. "Why now." Rai grunt.

 _'Oh no I was afraid of this._ ' Tenth said.

"Rai!" Izuku yelled then out of nowhere his flame on his forehead disappeared, "Are you okay?" He asked normally, "Wait my power." Izuku looks at his noticing the surge of power was gone. He then looks at villains, "Oh no."

 _'I told you to hurry it up.'_ Tenth said.

"Wait just happen, to them there back to normal?" Ejiro asked, as he others were wondering the same thing.

Tomura grab his his elbow and grint in pain, he then looks at the other villains, "What you waiting for kill them!" He ordered.

 **"POWER GEYSER!"**

(*BOOM*)

Rai eyes wided knowing the person responsible for it, the villains stop as they hear some footsteps and saw none other Roy, "You guys won't have your way."

"R-Roy what are you doing her-ack!" Rai spit some blood and got on his knees.

"Rai!" Izuku walk next to Rai.

"I felt you using that demonic energy, plus I sense another huge energy from your friend here." Roy gave a quick glance to Izuku, "It wasn't hard to tell you were having trouble." Roy kept looking at the villains, "I hurry up went to some shortcuts to get here as fast I can."

Tomura glare, "What did I told kil-"

"Don't even try hand face!" Roy called out, "Even if we fight all out right here it wouldn't end up well for either of us." Roy pointed out.

"What was that?" Tomura asked annoyed.

"Hey what are you doing?" Izuku asked but Rai grab his shoulder, Izuku turn to him and saw his Quirkless friend shaking his head. _"Does he want me to let him handle it?"_

Roy then began to talk more, "Oh come on man, what do you think is going to happen if you fight me. The strongest student of Class 1-B." Roy lift his right hand point at the beaten Kano and Kabal, "For what I can tell you is that does two guys would have to retire there villain job early." He then move his finger at Kurogiri, "Then that guy will be on the floor do to the punch I will give him on that metal plate making you unable to move." Kurogiri got shock at here Roy words he knows about how Roy knows how his power works, "Then it well leave you two." Roy move his fingers at Feng and Tremor, "You guys and I would fight for a long while resulting me losing, but at the end the teachers would get here, which I must remind you All Might the strongest hero is going to be here, and you would get outnumbered." Roy looks at Tomura, "Now tell me do you guys think is a good idea to fight me right now, because from what I can see you will lose and go to jail and I won't get much hurt….so tell me is it really worth it." Roy eye's narrowed.

Everyone were shock what Roy just said the students minus Rai were surprised at his words while the villains weren't sure if he was bluffing or not, Tomura got quite shaking angrily, _"The bastard, his right if he's anything like the other brat then all_ _of this?_ _"_ Tomura then stop and looks at Kurogiri, "Were leaving."

Feng looks at him, "What did you just said?"

"I said were leaving." Tomura repeated.

"You expect me to leave empty handed without a chance fighting All Might or that kid over there." Feng said.

Kurogiri then spoke up stopping a potential fight, "Feng think about if you fight kid over there is going to stop you from having a fair fight against All Might, do you honestly want to lose or win because of a injury." Feng clench his hands and looks at Roy he then turn to Kurogiri.

"Fine."

"We lose this time, but we'll be back and when we do, I'll kill you." He said aiming the last part at Rai.

"Yeah like that's going to happen." Rai said, "Oh no." He then face first.

"Rai!" Izuku saw the condition and noticed blood coming on from him.

Roy clenched his hands in anger, and turn to the other students and in a instance all four of them were behind him, "What the? How did we ended up here?" Ejiro asked as everyone were surprised by this.

"Let's get gotta here." Roy said in a quiet tone. As they notice some of the villains still there.

"Wait what about our other classmates?"

"Let the All Might handle it." Roy said, earning a look to him.

(*BOOM*)

However, what everyone could hear were the sounds of someone feet, walking along. **"I knew, I sensed something wrong here."** They all turn to the sound of the voice, **"When Thriteen and Aizawa didn't answer me I decided to rush here as fast I ca** n." A large foot stomped in the middle of the smokescreen, causing it to quickly clear up. **"Have no fear students."** The figure standing in the doorway was none other than All Might, who instead of having his usual grin of hope, now donned a large frown. **"BECAUSE I AM HERE."**

Roy looks at Rai and helps him up, "Let's go he can handle the rest." The other students looks at Roy and decided to listen to him

Eventually the teachers got to the scene, and split up to go to each of the areas. Day was save the USJ invasion was failure for the villains.

* * *

Tomura and the rest of the of group walked out of Kurogiri's warp gate and into the empty bar that they used as a base, shaking his slightly burnt hand with some annoyance. As soon as the villains had entered the bar, they faced the computer screen next to the wall.

"Well? How'd it go?" From the computer's speakers asked a deep, calm voice.

"You tell me you asshole!" Kano said angrily with his injuries, "You told us it was going to be a easy job, but instead I got burn with my metal eye crush."

"...What exactly happened?"

"Master we didn't succeed to kill All Might." Tomura muttered in irritation. "And is all the fault of that kid. If he wouldn't interfere the plan could've work."

"What about Nomu. Where is he?" The voice said.

Kurogiri's slightly bow in a apology way. "My apologies…he was beaten to the point that his Super Regeneration and Absorbing shock went a limit and couldn't no longer be use. He's likely still alive, but he's been heavily crippled. The police certainly have him by now."

"It can't be helped. But if I might ask. Did All Might look more tired after the fight?"

"No." Tomura grinned behind his covered face. "It was a kid, teacher…I want him dead. He ruin everything and defeated Nomu with the weird purple energy!"

"Maybe if you didn't let yourself get by two arrows on your shoulder you would've been more helpful." Feng pointed out, making Tomura glare at him.

"Settle down all of you." The voice said reassuringly. "This is unusual. Can any of you tell which kid was it?"

Tremor walk forward and explain, "Sir it was the Quirkless one. But he… was different that we thought."

"How so?"

"Master, you told me about a way to reach your level." Tomura was practically shivering with excitement. "That brat who took out Noumu had the Satsui No Hado!"

Silence filled the room for several moments before boss ask. "Is this true?"

Feng look at them and spoke, "Yes that kid had it. I seen it before and this kid have some control of it."

"Hmmm interesting, you did well today,

Tomura, you all did." The boss said, surprising everyone.

"I want him dead master." Tomura clenched one of his hands as though trying to grasp something. "I want him to pay!"

"No. Tomura a enemy of today can be our ally in the future. So we watch before striking."

"Yeah sure but I want my money." Kano said.

"You Black Dragons will have your cut. That goes also to you too Feng." The boss informed.

"I don't care as long, you give me a real fight."

"You will and all of you well get your rewards this just the first step!" The boss said.

"What about the kids that won there battles?" Tremor asked, "Obviously there going to be a big problem."

"Don't worry about it, while we can't get close the one that beat Kano and Kabal, we can get someone to spy on the Quirkless one."

(*CREEK*)

"Ah good thing your hear." The boss responds, as a person came in the person the person could be seeing wearing a black armor. The person gloves has metal claws attached to the fingertips. The head protection consisted of a form-fitting helmet that covered the entire head. The helmet has a red lined on his eyes. The neck was cover with metal collar that connected to all to the shoulders and chest and underneath the armor he wore a black long sleeve shirt. The armor included a series of leather belts. Below the belts were and black pants with, his legs has a pair of metal like boots, connecting with two metal pads protecting his knees.

The person throw a bag to the counter before bowing down, "Master I have gotten parts you ask." The person said.

"Good job Reaper. But take a break you need it for your next assignment."

Reaper raise his head and looks at the screen, "Yes master." He bow, as then disappeared.

* * *

Rai woke up blearily and blinked the sleepiness from his right eye. He didn't why but his he could only see on one side and he felt more exhausted than he could ever remember being before and felt most of his body in pain.

"Rai! Recovery Girl, he's awake!"

"Ask if he's in any pain, I've got a more pressing patient right now," Recovery Girl reply.

Rai use most his strength just to move his head to the left and saw Eri sitting beside him. Eri looked ready to bawl her eyes.

"Rai!" Eri jumped out of her chair and hugged him tightly. He wince in pain as he felt the hug with too much pressure.

"H-Hey, Eri." Rai mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"We'll talk about that later." Rai turned to his left and realized his brother was standing on his other side. Roy looked relieve at his condition, "How do you feel?"

"I feel tired… Like beyond what I have ever been." He replied, he tried to move his arms but he noticed they were bandage from elbow to hand, not only his arms but his legs were covered in the shirt was gone, and that his chest was covering in bandages.

"So, you're finally awake." Rai turned his head, only to see Recovery Girl sitting on her stool, putting a comically large syringe on her table. "I was wondering when you would wake up, though because of your injuries, even with my Quirk, you needed rest." She said with a frown.

"T-Thank you Mrs. Recovery Girl." Rai thank before his eye widened in realization. "Wait, what about Izuku, and Ochaco, and Tenya, and everyon-ack!" He then cough small blood.

"Rai!"

"Easy there." Roy put his hand to him, "Your still recovering worry about yourself first, dont make us worry more than we should."

Rai saw Eri worry for his safety, "Sorry I just need to know."

"Kids today don't worry everyone's fine. There was a few students injured, and Thirteen and Eraserhead were sent to the hospital to recover, but everyone else were sent home early." Recovery Girl reassured.

Rai sigh, "That's a relief." He then remember an important detail."Wait a minute. What about Nomu? He's the Villain with the beak and with his brain exposed. What happened to him? Was he capture?" Rai asked.

"Rai bro don't worry about that guy the police were able to get him and now his going to jail for a while." Roy informed.

Rai then looks at his cast, "And this bandages?" Rai frowned and glanced at his

"I had to do surgery to prevent any permanent nerve damages on your arms and legs not mention your broken seven ribs and have a crack skull." Recovery Girl told him. "But you didn't have the energy for me to heal you in one go. I'll be able to repair it a little more over the next two weeks tops, but you really exhausted your body's energy reserves in that fight. The scars and the damages on your body are almost beyond healing, no matter how much I try to fix them." The room then got a complete silence.

"Is fine." Everyone looks at him, "If I had too choose my injuries over my friends life, I would do it again." Rai looks at Eri and smile, "Besides that's what a hero's all about after all saving those in need after all."

Roy eyes winded and clench his hand.

Recovery Girl sighed, but she was smiling. "What a bunch of knuckleheads I'm taking care of. Ah, well. Since you're awake, I'll go ahead and give you your last bit of treatment. It'll fix up those minor damages you've got. Go home after that and get a good night's sleep. Your guardians are waiting for you outside."

Rai tilt his head, "Wait Mokujin and the other's are hear?"

"Yeah there currently are and there waiting outside for us." Roy said, "So we should get you a wheelchair since me and Eri have to take care of you now, right Eri."

"Y-Yeah!" She nodded.

Rai smile at Eri reponse, "Alright then, you better take care of me Eri."

Roy smile at the scene, _"Rai, I will be more useful next time that I will promise."_ He thought.

* * *

As Rai and the other's were Recovery Girl, All Might was on his real form and leaning on his chair with his hand covering his face, "Of all this to happen." He remember what he saw earlier.

(Two Hours Ago)

All Might kept walking to USJ building on his real form to save some energy, _"I hope, I'm not to late for the class or else I'm not going to hear the end of it from Aizawa."_ He thought.

(*BOOM*)

"What the!?" He looks a ball of purple energy destroying part of the USJ building and sending Nomu to the sky, before falling into the ground. All Might eyes wide, "That look like." He then went to his buff from, "I need to know what's going on!?" He then dash to the building.

(Percent)

All Might looks at his computer and open it and sent a message, "Ansatsuken fighting style has always have people ability to tap one of the few powers that can match One For All." All Might muttered to himself while typing on his computer. "And your the only one I know that has the fighting style and power to match me." All Might then sigh, "So please if you see this I need you to come here back to Japan, I need your help...Ryu."

* * *

 **Well and this conclude the ending for USJ incident, and relieved other characters appearingin the story, and I once again want to thank UNHOLY LIGHT for helping me out. W** **ell you guys know the routine review, favorite, followed if you like the story. Well this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. Wow I first want to apologize on the fact how short this chapter is I really try to make this long but sadly this I could do...Very disappointing on myself on that. Well I'm going to answer a question for the day.**

 **arex11**

 **1\. Well is not that Rai is nervous he just doesn't know how to talk to other people, asides from the people he knows**

 **2\. Wow I'm surprised that someone just barely catch that but don't worry that come on a certain point in the story on Deku thoughts of Rai strength later on the story.**

 **3\. Okay Rai ain't stronger than 100% power on his base from and if you remember Deku use only his one finger not his arm and Rai wasn't the only one that beat Deku throw, Bakugo had a higer score than Deku in canon story.**

 **4\. Yeah not possible man most beta readers are either don't care of my stories or are just assholes so yeah I do have some friends that help me out but they get busy with life.**

 **Welp since that's out of the way time to read the chapter.**

* * *

Izuku was at his laying on his bed room, it was night time looking at the ceiling. As he was looking at the ceiling he was lost in his own thoughts of everything that had happened the last few hours.

"What was that power I had? Was something involving with One For All?" He thought as he looks at his hand.

* * *

(Few Hour's Ago)

"A flame?" Izuku asked as he was talking to Ochaco, who was waiting with him for Recovery Girl.

"Yeah your head had a fire on your forehead and you just went berserk screaming how you defend us with your dying will?" Ochaco she quote.

* * *

"Bigger question why did I had a flame on my forehead and why did Rai look different? And who is tenth? I haven't talk him after I left USJ incident… and what did he meant that it was different than Ki." Izuku thought as he clenched his fists. "I just hope All Might can message me." The dark haired boy said to himself as he went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different place a dark wooden desk was filled with papers stacked on one side and another stack on the other. Behind the desk sat a man writing in a hurry the man, signing one paper after another. His appearance he seem to be wearing black suit. The man face was that he has spiky brown hair and orange eyes. The man stopped his paperwork and sigh, "I'm finally finish." He said in a tired voice. "Of all days getting this much paperwork." He turn his chair and looks outside. He closed his eyes for a while before he gets up from his chair. He then walk out of his room.

There it could see a big hallway he just keep walking till a butler saw him, "Sir are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah I be out for a while." He said as was walking out the what appear to be a mansion.

"Do you want me to get a limo for you?"

The person just wave his hand, "No I be walking. But I do want you to inform the other's that I be out for a while."

"I understand sir."

The person then walk out of the place. Which turn out to be big mansion.

* * *

The weather was quite fine, with the day going on regularly. People could be seen either driving or walking to various places as peace went on in the city everyone minding their own business. This was even the case for Izuku, who was walking on the sidewalk.

"Aw men…I really don't know what to do." Izuku thought. He was by himself, as people passed by him while he continued walking. "Since the incident All Might has answer my calls. Yet again maybe the teachers need his help…. I was hoping he could help me with the flame power I go-"

Izuku suddenly bumped into someone. Of course, this surprised him, as he had clearly been spacing out again. As such, he backed away from the person and looked up to him to apologize. "I-I'm so sorry." Izuku muttered. The teenage boy would've then continued, but the black suit man stop him.

"Don't worry about it kid." The man just simply dust himself he looks at Izuku with a quick glance before give him a bored look, "Accidents happen." He said as he walks away. "Take care."

"Uh sure thing mister." Izuku then began to walk away also, "That's was- huh?" He stopped as he felt something on his shoe. "What's this?" He looks what he step relieving a sliver ring. Izuku pick it up,"It's a ring, and it looks like a expensive one to that?" He then remembered the person he bump into to earlier. "It's has to belong to that man." Izuku then began to run looking for the man.

Izuku kept running and saw that same man, walking away from the crowd. "Mister wait up!" The man turn to Izuku.

"What you want kid?"

"Uh y-you forgot your ring." Izuku pull out the ring.

"I see, thanks kid." The older man grab the ring. In that moment they both felt something different on each other, "So I wasn't mistaking it after all."

"This feels similar to the feeling from yesterday?" Izuku though wondered. He then saw the man taking his hand

"Interesting." The said looking at him. "You have a Flame."

Izuku eye's wide out at the man word's, "Flame wait thoes he know about it!?" Izuku got worried, "W-Who are you, and how do you know abou-"

"Meet me at the Dagobah Beach in 1 hour, I rather not talk this in a open place." The man quite him. He turn around, "I give you all the information you need, but if you don't come in time, you lose the chance to know about it."

"W-Wait up who are you?" Izuku try to catch up to him but was to late as the man banish in the crowd. "Who was that guy?" Izuku looks around, "Should I trust this guy?... Ahh what do I do?" He looks at his phone not getting response from All Might. "I guess I'm on my own on this." Izuku then began to run.

* * *

As Izuku kept, rushing towards his destination. By the time he got there, h could already see the man from earlier sitting comfortably in the sand. "Well here it comes nothing."

"Well you came early than expected." The older man said.

"Y-Yeah what you mean I had a flame?" Izuku asked.

"Before I tell you about the Flames." The older man said, confusing Izuku. "Tell me why do you have One For All." The older man said firmly.

Izuku pale at this, "I-I don't k-know what you're saying sir." Izuku nearly slapped himself to stop his stuttering, "I-I don't know what t-this O-One for All is."

"Tch, I'm not a idiot kid and I can tell that your not fit to have All Might Quirk, and since your not for if to have One For All I want you to give to me." The man said.

"What!" Izuku shout out loud.

"You heard me your not worthy for that give it to me." The older man said with a serious tone.

Izuku only tremble, "N-no! All Might in trust me One For All to me! I'm not going to give it up!" Izuku yelled at him.

The man sighed, "So be it." The older man punched Izuku in the face, knocking him to the ground. Izuku try to get up but got he got kick on his stomach. The older man said nothing as he stepped a few steps back and raised a hand up, gesturing for Izuku to come at him.

"Oooooh..." Izuku's unbroken arm was on his bruised face as he struggled to regain his breath. He started to stand up, only to receive a kicked on the chest, knocking him down into the sand again.

The older man grabbed Izuku by the shirt, pulled him to his feet, and then punched him in the his right cheek. The man stopped beating Izuku moments later.

"Come on kid, you might as well quit trying to be hero. Your not cut out for it." The older man said.

He groaned in pain.

"I will not give it to you." Izuku mumble in pain.

"Well, too bad your going to lose and you never be a hero." The older man told Izuku as he shove him to the sand and placed his right hand in his pocket.

Izuku crawl as he tried to get up, "This guy is strong I need to get out of here and alert a hero."

(*CLICK*)

Izuku froze as he heard the click as he turn around he the older man holding a gun, "Let's see if you regret anything." He said.

(*SHOOT*)

"Agh!" Izuku gash out as he felt the bullet hit him on his forehead and was falling to the sand, "Is…... this how I die, I couldn't do it, All Might had high hopes for me." Unknown to him the older man smirks, "My only regret is that couldn't this man." Izuku ripped out of his own clothes, with single-minded focus, Izuku was back on his feet, and looks at the older man

"I'LL WILL BEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

The older smirked, "Go head." Izuku yelled hyperactive as went and rush him to hit the man but older man side his punch away.

"I BEAT AS MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Izuku throw punch after punch the older man simply side step away from the punches. The older saw a green spark and decided to make his move.

"Okay time to end this." The older man said as Izuku stop his assault and felt a strong sense of pressure and heat from the man. All of a sudden the older man's head was on fire with his orange eyes now even more pronounced.

In that moment Izuku flame disappear, and looks at the man in schock, "I-incredible." He could only feel the the strong presence from the man

"I can see why Toshinori-san gave you One For All." The older man flame disappear.

"H-huh?"

"Sorry about that kid." He sheepish, "I just wanted to be sure that you could one of the flames so I had to test you."

"Test me?" Izuku though before he could say anything the older man throws a spare of clothes to him.

"You might want put this on you don't want people to mistake you to a pervert." The older man said.

Izuku looks at himself and was only on his boxes, "Huh what happened to my clothes!"

"That's what happens when you go to the Dying Will Mode."

"Dying Will Mode? Wait you earlier you said All Might real name do you know him?" Izuku asked.

The man scratch his head, "Oh yeah we know each other you could say we're acquaintance. And I am one of the people in the circle that knows about One For All and All Might injury." He said the last part with remorse.

"He knows everything about All Might." Izuku put on the spare clothes, "Hey sir could you tell me about the Dying Will Mode and why it make feel more powerful?"

"Oh that well I did promise you to tell you, well kid I could tell you but might need to talk with Toshinori-san first." He said. Izuku froze and almost lifted his head to demand why, but the older man beat him to it. "I'm not saying this to be mean. There are three reasons why. First, the information I have is top secret, that is as important as One For All. Second, I prefer to discuss this with Toshinori-san about this. And Third is getting late and one my subordinates are going to appear any moment to pick me up." He said.

"Juudaime!" A voice screamed as both turned towards the voice to see a person waving at them, with a limo parked in the curb.

"Must have been worried about me since I didn't informed everybody where I was going." The older man whispered as wave back. "Well I see you later kid."

"Wait!" Izuku called out.

"Yeah?" The older man looks back.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked.

"Name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can called me Tsuna for short." Tsuna said as he left to the limo

Tsuna enter the limo leaving Izuku alone in the beach, "Tsuna?"

Tsuna enter the limo and looks out window, "Why were you talking to that kid Tenth?" The driver ask.

"His a interested kid Gokudera and probably we see more of him on the future." Tsuna said, as they drive away from the beach.

* * *

 **Well I bet everyone were excepting Rai to come out didn't you, well it was meant to show more on the new power that Izuku got and I promise this last series getting on the story...maybe. And the sport festival arc is right up next is you all can expect some stuff different from it well remember to like, favorite, followed, and review, this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter, I first want to say something I been die to say fir a long that this story has gone over 9,000! Views Thank you all for taking your time from reading this story I appreciate it and also** **sorry I took longer than usal. Life got a little heretic for me keeping away from this. Wells I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Principal Nezu had called a meeting of some of the teachers at UA. In attendance were himself, All Might, Midnight, Blood King and Snipe. Naomasa Tsukauchi, a detective from the police force was there as well giving a report on the League of Villains. "Our investors are trying to learned everything about this so-called League of Villains, we made some progress but we can't find anything on this Tomura Shigaraki so far we've searched all records for men in their 20's or 30's who are registered as having some sort of disintegration Quirk. But so far we've came empty. Same for the warpgate villain Kurogiri. So they're not citizens or they're using aliases hard to find either way." Tsukauchi informed.

Blood Vlad scowl at that, "So what your mean we don't know anything."

"We gotta track them down." Snipe pointed out. "Hasashi broke the ringleader elbow, but once he heals up he'll probably try to pull something like this again what a pain."

"He did seem like the type." All Might mumble.

"Is there something in your mind All Might?" Nezu asked.

"The attack on the USJ was too no sane adult would ever attempted but courting from information we got from the students the ring leader bragged about that Nomu's Quirk… And when our student Hasashi defeated that creature he was visibly upset. And try to kill him. Is a good thing that kid Roy came on time it would ended worse." All Might said.

"Yeah to think if wasn't for Roy quick thinking, the students would've ended in a worse position." The principal pointed out.

"Yeah and thanks to him and Hasashi we know that Shiragaki personality was considered that of a man-child." All Might said.

"A child with incredible power thought." Blood Vlad said.

"Could it be possible that he never received the Quirk counseling every child gets in elementary school?" Midnight proposed.

"Maybe so but it doesn't matter now." Snipe said.

"There were seventy-two Villains arrested a month ago at USJ." Tsukauchi informed. "They were all small-timers that lurked in back alleys. The problem is how they all agreed with that man-child and followed him. In the current environment saturated with Heroes, villainous people who have been oppressed may be drawn to that kind of simple-minded evil, and what what worries me more is the fact that Black Dragons and Feng Wei were willing to help them."

"I don't think I heard of them before are they foreign villains?" Snipe asked.

"Kinda, the Black Dragons are terrorist that sale weapons to other people and kill anyone in there way including hero's but Feng Wei on the other hand is a different matter the man kill his own master on a dojo back in Japan and challenges any master's in dojo and hospitalized said people." Tsukauchi informed.

"What monster's." Blood Vlad said.

"What about there Quirks is there information on them?" Snipe ask.

"None of these have Quirks." All Might said as everyone looks at him. "I have face them before in pass and most of them use technology to help them but the one that worries me is the one with power's."

"Why is that?"

"All of the Black Dragons have a extra joint on there toe." Tsukauchi informed seriously

"What!? How's that possible I mean I know there the people that have the ability to use Ki to make themselves stronger but to have a whole group to be Quirkless in this era. That shouldn't be possible." Blood Vlad said.

"Mmm."

"Is something the matter Nezu?"

"The Black Dragons are terrorist that sale weapons and Feng Wei is fighter that goes challenges people upfront it makes no sense for that kind of people to work with some new commer villains not unless." Nezu explain.

"Shigaraki is not the leader." Tsukauchi finish making everyone quite, to know there someone else.

"What a pain so there more mysteries to this situation?" Snipe said.

"What can we do to stop this then?" Midnight asked.

"Well lucky for all us two Interpol officers from China and three soldiers from the U.S are going to come to help out in this case." Tsukauchi informed.

"Wait really isn't too early to ask for help?"

Tsukauchi just scratch his head, "Actually this people volunteer and are considered the best, there also responsible capturing this guys on the past before."

"Wow they must be good of there job then."

"They are." Tsukauchi informed, "We'll I have to get going and drop this information off with my superiors if I get any more information I be sure to informed you all."

"We be sure to do same thing officer." Nezu said as the meeting conclude, and everyone got up from there seats ready to leave.

"Principle Nezu are you leaving?" All Might asked him.

"I need to make some phones calls some involving on Aizawa conditions and the security for the Sport Festival." The principal said, "Now move along I be sure to see you tomorrow."

"Oh alright." All Might said.

As All Might left the room Nezu grab the phone and dial the numbers, "Yeah hello this Nezu can you put your boss on the phone. Alright thank you." He stay quiet for a whole minute.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello this Nezu I need to call a favor."

* * *

"Hey, did you see the news over the weekend?" Toru asked Mashirao from across Mezo.

"Yeah." Mashirao nodded his head.

"Yeah! It was so cool that we all got some screen time." Toru said, putting a 'hand' on her chest. "But I'm sure no one noticed me."

"Probably not." Mezo said.

"Well it is difficult to stand out when you're just a pair of gloves." Ojiro said with a small chuckle.

"We're all totally big deals now. Those news channels totally loved us. We're practically celebrities." Denki gloated while leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah is kinda crazy right?" Eijiro said.

"Get over yourselves. The Hero Course that pumps out new Heroes was just attacked, and that's what they care about." Kyoka said with a lazy wave of her hand.

"Who knows what would've happened if the teachers hadn't showed up?" Hanta said while laying his chin on his desk.

Minoru then immediately stopped Sero from saying anything further, "STOP THAT, SERO! Just thinking about it is making me wet myself-"

"Aw, shut up!" Katsuki snarled at the short teen, making Minoru jump in panic. "Grow a pair, loser!"

"Yeah, I heard that Midoriya took on those two villains from the entrance." Sato mention.

"Huh?!" Izuku spoke out, getting everyone attention.

"Oh yeah I remember you came screaming out loud, beat up that guys that beat us up." Eijiro said, "I'm surprised that you had a fire Quirk with you."

"N-neither do I?" Izuku nervously said, "T-To be honest I didn't even know I could that, it just happened in the moment."

"Really that's weird man." Karimari said.

"It might be but Hasashi also defended against that monster, haven't he fight the monster it would been bad for most of us and it just makes you wonder if Hasashi is really Quirkless? And furthermore he was the most injured out of all of us." Tokoyami said as everyone remember the condition Rai was in.

"I really hope Rai is alright. Do you guys think he will be coming to school today?" Ochaco asked as she has been worried for there Quirkless student for the whole weekend.

"I am not sure… His injuries were extremely severe. They were worse than Mr. Aizawa's and Thirteen's. He had to fight that huge Villain all by himself. If we only haven't take those villains so lightly then he wouldn't been in that position." Momo said as she had a visibly sad look on her face.

"I just hope he's okay, if weren't for him we all been done for." Tsuyu point out, everyone thought how true that was.

"Who knows? The guy was bleeding out and look destroyed and was taken immediately to Recovery Girl, before us." Sero said, solemnly.

Everyone stay quite, thinking of there classmate, "Oh shut up! That bastard beat a guy made to kill All Might, as if he would die that easily." Katsuki snapped at them for their crying. He frown on the thought of Rai defeating a villain while him and Ejiro were forced to run away from the villain they face, and technical was save by Rai and that unknown person from Class 1-B a lower class than there own class, "Fucking bastards... Not only did that supposedly Quirkless bastard was hiding that weird thing, but that guy came had to come and save me!" Katsuki thought with a clenched fist, and scowl, "But now Deku has yet another power!" He thought angrily.

 _"An enemy made to defeat All Might."_ Izuku thought about that for a moment, before he blinked. And remember that day.

Tenya suddenly raced in and stood at the front of the class. "Attention! Homeroom is about to start! Everyone be quiet and take your seats!"

"We're all sitting." Denki point out.

"Yeah you're the only one who isn't." Hanta said.

Mina turned around to face Asui, "So Tsu, who do you think is gonna teach homeroom today?"

Tsuyu placed her finger on her chin as she thought about Mina's question, "No idea Mr. Aizawa is still in hospital recovering from his injuries…"

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened, revealing Aizawa head cover in bandages and his arm in cast.

"Man, you're too much of a Pro!" Denki stated, who admired the work ethic of his homeroom teacher.

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm glad your okay!" Tenya said.

"Can you really call that 'okay'?" Ochaco asked as she didn't think that Aizawa was in a suitable condition to be teaching right now.

Aizawa made his way to the teacher's podium, "My well-being is irrelevant. More importantly, the fight is not over yet."

"Our battle?" Katsuki asked.

"What does it mean?" Izuku muttered.

"Not more bad guys." Minoru said frightening.

Aizawa opened his mouth to say the six words no one would expect.

"...The U.A Sports Festival is coming."

All the students stared at the Erasure Hero would deadpan expressions. "WHY WOULD SCARE US LIKE THAT?!" Most of the class called out, though Aizawa wasn't affected in the slightly.

Eijiro threw his hands up. "Yeah let's kick so-"

"Wait a second." Denki slapped one of his hands over the other teen's mouth.

"Is that such good idea to hold the Sport Festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Kyoka asked Aizawa skeptically.

"They could attack once we're all in the same place?" Mashirao agreed.

Aizawa shook his head. "Apparently the administration thinks this a good way to show that the threat has been handled in our school and is safer than ever plus they're beefing security compared to past years this event is a huge opportunity for all students at U.A. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains."

"I'm why not, it's just the Sport Festival." Minoru said as it was obvious.

"Huh Mineta don't you know how important this competition is?" Izuku asked

"Of course I do I just don't want to get murder." Minoru respond.

"As all of you know, our Sports Festival is the fourth most watched in the entire world. Every since Quirks were introduced, the Olympics were scaled down in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only four of them matters and one of them is the U.A Sports Festival." Aizawa continued with his explanation

"Top Heroes from around the world will be watching." Momo said before she clenched her fist. "The Sports Festival is where you're scouted."

"Yeah unless your dead." Minoru scarcity said.

"She's right." Denki perked up. "After graduating, a lot of people work in Pro Agencies as Sidekicks."

"Sometimes, that's as far as most people go since they miss their chance. Some even stay as Eternal Sidekicks." Kyoka said before glancing at Denki. "Actually, that's probably where you're going." This struck a blow to Denki pride.

"It's true that joining a famous Hero Agency can give you more experience and popularity. That's exactly why the Sports Festival matters." He narrowed his eyes once again. "If you ever plan on going Pro one day, then this event could open a path for you." Katsuki smirked victoriously at this. "One chance a year." Ochaco and Tenya narrowed their own eyes in determination. "Three chances in a lifetime." Eijiro and Tsuyu smiled. "No aspiring Hero can afford to miss this event. Especially on this tournament." Shoto and Momo both listened with caution. "Above all else, you better not make a fool out of yourselfs. Especially because among those guarding the festival are every important people."

"What do you mean Mr. Aizawa? Is one of the top hero's going to be there?" Tsuyu asked.

"No much more important." Aizawa said. "The Mishima Zaibatsu are going to be there this year."

"..."

"MISHIMA ZAIBATSU!" Intensely all the students got surprise of the news. Even the quiet ones couldn't help t8 be surprised at this.

"Holy crap!" Denki yelled.

"I never thought they at the Sport Festival!"

"They have one of the best Hero Agencies in the whole wide world!" Momo said still in shock at the news.

"Exactly as you know Mishima Zaibatsu only take those what they call 'real heroes' and if they get one of you not only you make a good impression on our school, but you also have chances of being a promising hero with a guarantee future." Aizawa explain.

"That's so cool! I hope I can make a good impression!" Mina said.

"However." Aizawa spoke, "It can go the same if they don't think that don't consider you a hero." He said seriously.

"Why is that sir?" Toru asked.

"I'm glad that you asked, as you know two years ago the media once found out that they didn't two student's from a different schools." Aizawa gave them a serious look, "They said they weren't cut out for the hero life do of their ways of being a hero, and the surprising part they weren't wrong the student was from the US and she didn't got to be a hero less than a week. Do from tragic horrific accident." Everyone felt a big weight on their shoulders, "So don't mess up."

"Yes sir!"

"Iida, in the end of class someone will come to get the homework for Hasashi, I need to give to that person." Aizawa said.

"Huh wait sir you know about Rai condition?" Ochaco asked, as so do other students were wondering also.

"Don't worry about him, all he needs is rest for the moment." Aizawa said some of the students getting smile happy know the Quirkless student was alright.

"Sir I can give it to Hasashi the assignments to him myself." Tenya said.

Aizawa just shrugged it off, "Suit yourself but you have to inform the other student."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Later in the day after the class have had a session with the hero Cementoss, they went on to their break.

"That villain stuff sucks sure. But I am pumped for these games!" Eijiro shouted up into the air.

"We put on a good show and we are basically on the road to being pros!" Hanata equaled hyped as Eijiro and it didn't stop there.

"Yeah this is why I am even here in the first place." Rikido said smashing his fists together.

"We get so few chances. We have to make the most of it." Fumikage said.

"Oh man Ojiro! I am getting kind of nervous about the festival!" Toru said to the tail users." I have to come up with a way get noticed!"

" Uh sure. Maybe you should look at a shiner costume? Otherwise…you are going have to work really hard." Mashirao point out.

"My what is a boy to do?" Yuga asked at Koji."I am standing out even when I am standing still. That means that the scouts won't be able to take their eyes off me!" Yuga lean in closer to Koji." Don't you agree!" Koji just nodded to do something.

Denki sighed heavily." You are so lucky Shoji. People are bound to notice your unique quirk."

"Sure, but what matters is I show how useful I can be." Mezo said.

"No doubt, you'll make a scene to." Kyoka joked much Denki anger.

Meanwhile in the back of the class. Izuku and, Tenya were listening to all the options from their classmates.

"This is going to be nuts. Everyone is so excited." Izuku said after hearing how the class felt about the sports festival

"Well yeah of course we are." Tenya said and got up from his chair." We in-rolled at this school with the sole aim to become heroes! So naturally we are all getting fired up." He said while doing some type dance.

"Wow Iida those are some interesting moves." Tsuyu commented.

"You have to be excitedly too right Midoriya as well, right?" Iida asked Izuku.

" Well yeah of course I am. And also, nervous." Izuku sai.

"Guys!" They heard and turned to see Ochaco standing next to them. She was not looking like she usually does. Her expression was that determination, fierceness and slightly grim. It was practically fuming of her." Let's do our best in the Sports Festival!" Her voice also more serious.

"Uraraka, what happened to your face?!" Izuku asked slightly frightened.

"Seriously what's up? You are normally like the most laid-back girl ever." Mina commented.

Mineta who was also nearby was about to an inappropriate comment but was slapped by Su's frog tongue.

It was then that Uraraka become more dramatically excited and fist bump up in the air." EVERYONE! I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST!"

"Yeah!" Tenya, Izuku, Mina and Tsuyu said, feeling pumped up.

Ochaco then did another fierce turn and looked at some of the other guys." I SAID I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST!"

Ochaco did yet another turn and tried rallying people again.

Izuku looks at Ochaco and began to think. "Now that I think about it, there was something he had been meaning to ask her."

* * *

After the next session it was time for their lunch break.

Outside in the hall Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco. Izuku stop walking." Hey Uraraka?"

"What up?" She replied.

"I was wondering. What made you decide to come to U.A?" He asked.

"Oh? Uhmm…" She said and then told all of them the reason." For the money…"

"Uh, for the money?" Izuku asked confused."You wanna be a hero so you can get rich?"

"If we are cutting to the case, then yeah." Ochaco was very embarrassed and it then showed when she waved her hand furiously. "I am sorry if it sounds greedy! Iida, Deku. You two have such admirable motivations. I hope any of you don't think any less of me now!"

"Not at all. Your goal is to support your wellbeing. Which is a perfect admirable reason to have." Tenya disagreed.

"Mmm is just surprising." Izuku said.

Ochaco sighed."Well you see you guys…My parents own a construction company, but we haven't gotten any work lately, so we are flat broke. Anyway, this isn't usually what I tell other people, but-"

Before she could talk more, both Tenya and Izuku both went into a thinking position and started brainstorming.

"Construction eh?..." Tenya said.

Izuku then brought his finger."If she got licensed I bet she could use her quirk to gain customers, she could bring cost down a lot!"

"And they could sell their heavy lifting equipment! She could float everything." Tenya added.

"I know right!" Ochaco said. "I have been telling dad that since I was a kid. " She paused for a moment." Buuuut…."

Ochaco remember back to her childhood.

* * *

" _You want to work for us?"_

 _"When I grow up all big and strong, I'll you and mummy out, anyway I can!"_

 _"I really appreciate the thought Ochaco. But as your dad I'd be even happier if you pursue your own dreams. That's the way to make us happy. And if you do make money you can take us to Hawaii or something!"_

 _…Daddy…"_

* * *

Ochaco clenched her skirt, formed a determined expression. "I am gonna become a pro. I'll sign up with a good agency and make plenty of money. And give my parents an easy life."

Her speech was really driving to hear.

Iida felt so touched by her words that he gave a big applause. "That is beautiful! So noble! Bravo! Bravo!"

"She is not after a heroic future fantasy, she is more grounded anyone." Izuku thought.

 **"HAHAHA! YOOOUNG MIDOOORIYA! IS HERE!"** They all heard and saw All Might come around the corner pointing at Midoriya.

All were pretty wide eyed.

"Wow All Might. What are you doing here?" Izuku asked surprised.

 **"Launch."** All Might answered and pulled out a little launch box packed inside a little handkerchief. **"You wanna eat with me?"** Ochaco nearly laugh as how weirdly cute All Might looked **. "What do you say?"** All Might asked.

Izuku got the nods from Tenya, "Sure thing." He went on his way with All Might while the others went to the cafeteria. _"Is something wrong?"_ Izuku though.

Unknown to them Roy was behind a wall and heard it all. "Well Rai you were right about them there are heroes." He smiled as he walk away.

* * *

"What!? You lost 15 minutes?!" Izuku said as he was in disbelief.

Toshinori was pouring two cups of tea, "Yeah. I push myself a little bit to much. My time limit used to be 3 hours, but now it's more like 2 hours and 45 minutes. I've was already over my limit when the USJ incident happened, I was pushing it a little since I had already used up all three hours that day. I was barely able to maintain the form. It was good thing, the Heroes arrived when they did."

"I'm so sorry I should'v-"

"HAHAHA!" Toshinori laugh coughing out blood "You don't need to apologize about anything man we're alike you and me." Toshinori put a cup of tea. "Have some tea."

"Thanks." Izuku said.

"I brought you here because originally I wanted talk to you about the Festival, but we need talk about that message you gave me after the USJ incident, something about a Flame on your forehead." All Might spoke seriously.

Izuku almost choke as he remember, "That's right! All Might do you know about the Dying Will Flames?!"

All Might right eye rises, "Young Midoriya how do you that?"

Izuku took a big breath as he explains, "During the weekend I was walking in the city thinking what happened to me during USJ incident, till I accidentally bump to a guy, I apologize but the guy said not to worry about it and went his separated way but then I noticed a expensive ring on the floor and I decided to return to the guy." Izuku stop and remember, "That's when I found out that he had the exact same power than me."

 _"No it couldn't._ "

"I tried to ask him but told me to meet him at Dagobah Beach, and I decided to do that but before he explain to me he..." Izuku stay quite.

"He what Midoriya?" Toshinori asked.

"He mentioned All For One, and about your injury." Izuku said, looking away from his mentor.

"..."

"..."

They both stay quiet for a while and Toshinori a big breath, "Young Midoriya did he told you his name?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah he told me his name is Tsunayoshi Sawada." The name didn't make the hero All Might flinch or show a emotion, "All Might?" Izuku asked, eyes shifting to his mentor, "Do you know who he is?"

"I do." He said.

"So who is he?"

Toshinori look at Izuku eye's directly, "Young Midoriya listen carefully what about to tell and I want you to promise not to tell no one about this."

Izuku saw the serious look the Symbol of Peace was giving him, "Y-Yes sir!"

All Might stay quiet and open his mouth, "That man is a powerful individual." Toshinori explain. "He's the boss of the Vongola."

"T-The Vongola … you mean one of the richest and most powerful businesses in the world that rivals the Mishima Zaibatsu, that Vongola!" Izuku can only stammer, at the revelations, "Wait a minute I meet the BOSS. But no one has ever seen his face before?"

"Trust me kid that was him alright. And if anyone knows more of those Flames are him and his colleagues." All Might explain, "Is there anything else he told you that I should know."

"He told me he rather speak about this with you around."

"Of course he did." Toshinori whisper. "It seems I have to talk to him to meet up with him."

"Wait you want me to meet up with him the boss?" Izuku got nervous sure be already meet him but that was before knowing who he was.

"HAHA! Don't worry about it young Midoriya his friendly person especially with kids." Toshinori wipe blood off his mouth. "So just relax." He then looks at the clock, "Well look at the time class is about to end."

"Oh I didn't notice take you for your time All Might!" Izuku thank him as he got up.

"Sure thing and remember to meet up with me after school."

"Yes sir!" Izuku walk to the door but he suddenly stop and narrow his eyes, "Hey All Might."

"Is something wrong Midoriya?"

Izuku stay quiet before he shook his head, "Is nothing well I see you later in class!" Izuku said as got out of the room.

As he left Toshinori sigh, "First young Hasashi and now young Midoriya." He looks out the window, "I guess I have to send another message today." He spoke.

* * *

After some time, before anyone knew it, it had been the end of the school day, and everyone was getting ready to go home for the day. The students of 1-A began to pack up with the intent on resting up and getting excited and prepared for the Sports Festival.

The very minute that Ochaco opened the door she had been greeted with a crowd of people, surprising her and her classmates. All the students were whispering about each of them in the classroom, that she could hear.

"Why the heck are you all here?!" Uraraka shouted.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Tenya asked them.

"Why are you blocking our door way? I won't let you hold us hostages!" Minoru shouted.

Katsuki came up behind them. "They are checking out the competition, idiots. We are the class that survived a real villain attack." Katsuki walked up to the door. "Now you know what a pro looks like. Now move it extras!" He said to the other students, antagonizing all of them.

Immediately some of his classmates try do something." You can't go around calling people extras just because you don't know who they are!" Tenya yelled at him for his bad manners.

"So, this class 1-A." A student with lazy eyes and purple-blue hair said making his way through the big crowd of other students." I heard you guys were impressive. But you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you?" Katsuki got really annoyed and his classmates could see it. "How sad that I come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs." He rubbed his own neck before continuing. "I wanted to be in the hero course. But like many others here I was forced to choose a different track…such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the Sports Festival the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they'll have to pull people out to make room." The student of class 1-A became a little alarmed when they heard that. "Scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers are. But I am here to let you know that if you don't bring very best I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

 _"Who the hell is this guy!"_ Some of the class 1-A thought.

"Hey, people!" Someone called out getting everyone attention everyone attention seeing Roy on the right side. "No offense, but you're in the way and I need to pass and you all on my way, so could you do me a favor and get lost." Roy said with a smile showing no shame at his word.

"What'd ya say?" One of snapped one of the students.

"I said get lost or do I need to say it on my native language." Roy said.

 _"Is him!"_ Eijiro, Shoto, Katsuki, and Izuku insteadly recognize him as they remember Roy getting in between the villains and them from USJ incident.

"Who's that?" Ochaco whispered to Tenya, feeling rather nervous.

"If memory serves, he is from Class 1-B." He answered. He wasn't sure why, but something about this person seem familiar, "He was also in the news when Rai fought against those Yakuza a month ago."

"Hey wait minutes I think this guy was on the news with that Quirkless student a month ago and he was on the news about the incident." Roy smile slowly faded. As he heard them talking.

"Oh yeah, if I remember correctly he got hospitalized, man it was a mistake to let someone without Quirk enter." Some of class 1-A heard this and didn't like to hear that. Izuku was about to open his mouth but Roy beat him to it.

"Okay I say it once more." Roy said as his smile got replaced by angry look, "I said, get lost I'm busy and honestly right now all of you are putting me on a bad mood for reminding me about USJ incident, so do me a favor and get the fuck out my sight before I get suspended for sending everyone on this hall to Recovery Girl office." Roy thread them scaring the students with serious look, and all of them began to leave. Roy sigh he then turn around and smile to class 1-A, "Sorry about that didn't mean to snap like that, I just didn't like how those guys were treating us fellow heroes."

 _"Wow what a nice guy."_

"Hey." Katsuki called out and walk right in front of Roy face, "Who the hell are you?"

"Hey Bakugo don't be rude!" Eijiro said not wanting to have one more enemy for the class as they already have. "Sorry his normally like this."

"Is cool, I'm used to people threading me, like a wild animal." Roy said bluntly.

"What did you just say you extra!" Katsuki said angrily.

"Bakugo restrain yourself!" Tenya said trying stop, the bomber on getting on fight.

Roy just looks at this and slightly laugh, "So that's why Rai find you guys interesting." Instantly everyone got quite as mentioned Rai.

"Wait you know Rai?" Toru asked.

"Well, obviously and speaking of which is this his homework?" He asked with a paper on his hand.

"What the! When did you?" Tenya asked but Roy began to walk.

"Sorry but I'm currently on a tight schedule so alasa I must get going." Roy said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Izuku called out. Roy turn around to him

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind can I visit Rai with you?" Izuku asked.

"Sorry currently he can't see anyone until tomorrow so no." Roy said.

"Oh."

"But don't worry he be happy to see you guys. Well to what I said before chao!" Roy then raise his hand up and down throwing a smoke bomb.

"How did he do that!?" Minoru asked.

"Who was that guy?" Mina asked.

"I don't know but he seems to know Hasashi." Tokoyami said.

"Yeah seems like it." Rikido agreed.

"Well at least we know that the guy doesn't hate us no thanks to Bakugou." Denki mention.

"Whatever I mean what I said the only thing that is important is that I beat them all." Katsuki then walked home.

Meanwhile Izuku was thinking back to that time Bakugo told him after he beat him on the simulator test and he could tell his childhood friend wasn't underestimating anyone. But now he had a different matter to fix.

* * *

After living school Roy he decides to go back to the temple were Rai was, he was in front of the door and knocked on it and open, "Hey I'm home!" Roy noticed Eri drawing something with Mokujin sitting next t9 her on the porch. "Oh hey Eri, Mokujin what are you doing?"

"(Staying away from the crazy brother of yours!)" Mokujin said sacred.

"...Okay I'm going to ask the little kid now, Eri where's Rai and what's he doing?" Roy asked.

"Rai said that he needed to work on a project, so he told Tetsujin and Kinji." She explained.

"Okay then why is Mokujin so...scared." Roy looks at his bodyguard, "Are you scared Mokujin is hard to tell sense you don't have eyebrows and voice sounds the same to me."

"(Roy I don't want to talk about it.)" Mokujin hug his needs, with Eri patting him.

"Rai grab a knife and soon as Mokujin saw that he run away scared." Eri said.

"Ah! That's why... wait you said Rai grab a knife?" Eri nodde, Roy just sigh, "Why is he being stubborn. Well I go see him and Eri before I forget." He took his backpack and took a green apple out and gave it to her, "Here you go."

"Thank you Roy!" She said happily.

"Your welcome." He said as then walk inside the temple he walked he put his shoes away and went to the backyard.

"997... 998.. 999...1,000!"

(*BOOM*)

He could hear something heavy fall to the ground and saw Tetsujin landed on his feet, with a rope tied around him. And noticed Rai sitting on top of the roof breathing hard, "You know just cause I can heal you faster it doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself even more."

"Oh hey Roy I thought you stay on school to work on your class rep work, and don't worry about me I was using my mouth." Rai spoke.

"Good to know and to and answer your question I was but apparently everyone is on war mode because of the Sport Festival and are forgetting what a festival is." Roy pulled out Rai's homework, "Also I brought your homework for you, and I meant your friends."

"Really how it went?" Rai asked.

"Well one of them hates me already. He called me an extra."

"Oh you mean Katsuki Bakugo? Yeah he's mean to everyone." Tetsujin move Rai on the ground allowing him to sit down and started to meditate.

"Why does that sound familiar? Mmm." Roy said on a thinking pose.

"Don't you start with me." Rai he breath slowly.

"Your friends might visit you tomorrow." Roy said.

Rai open his eyes, "Roy is there something on your mind."

Roy looked unsure before telling him, "Have you seen the news lately."

"Nah been spending time with Eri." Rai notice Roy trouble expression. "Is there something wrong?"

"Rai people hell even hero's are saying that you shouldn't be a hero and that USJ proves that you shouldn't be one." Roy said.

"Do you agree with them?"

"Hell no! I-I just don't hate that people are saying that about you, and that you do have a Quirk even though your using Ki and I'm afraid that U.A agree with them and decide to kick you out for being Quirkless." Roy said annoyed. Rai stay quiet he understood what he meant the first time he use his Ki none of his classmates believe that he was Quirkless. And asides from Roy he can't prove that his ability aren't a heritage that is passed down by his parents.

"Rai." They turned around and saw Eri standing with a paper on her hand while Mokujin stand to her.

"You need something Eri?" Rai asked.

She looks shyly, "I-I wanted to show you a drawing."

"Alright show me." He said.

She gave him her drawings one of him what looked like a picture of him on a hero costume. And he noticed he looked like he had a mask and a hoodie, with words at top 'My Hero And Big Brother' Rai saw this and slowly smile, "Eri I love it." She smiled when he said that and gave him a hug. "Okay go to the kitchen and asked Kinjin if dinner is ready."

"Okay!" She went to the kitchen.

"(Yeah is official your a hero.)" Tetsujin spoke.

Rai looks at the metal guardian. "What."

"(Your a hero kid, you prove it by saving the little girl from whatever horrible things those monsters where doing to her but look at her now she more happy that she was, and not to mention on the fact that you save the lives of your friends not because you wanted to but because you didn't want people to die. Now if those not scream hero then that school is stupid.") Tetsujin said.

"...Tetsujin...that...was...wow." Roy surprises at the words he just heard. While Rai just looks at Tetsujin.

Rai moves eyes around, "...I'm going to be honest with you I understood a few things you just said."

"(Are you for real waste of a good speech.)" Tetsujin walk inside the temple.

"But thank you anyway." Rai thank.

"(Yeah whatever.)" Tetsujin said.

Rai looks at Roy, "Well there you have it Roy, let those people think what they want besides you said I'm Quirkless worst thing I just go back from a vigilante and help the community on my own way."

"Oh don't smug with me." Roy said.

"I don't get smug I'm staying it. Now help me up." Rai said, Roy helped him up and got him on the wheel chair

"Your weird Rai." Roy stead

"Look who's talking." Rai smile, as he got on the chair and both of them went to the inside the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile both Izuku and All Might were in front of a mansion, "Well we're here." All Might said. **"Ready to meet him young Midoriya."**

Izuku looks at his mentor and nodded, "Yes sir!" As they were going to talk someone important.

* * *

 **Well I got the Mishima Zaibatsu involved, the difference between Ki and Quirks, and Izuku talk to Tsuna about the Flames. Some the next I want to say chapters are going to be a little bit of filler chapters mainly focusing on Rai, Roy, Izuku and friends on there daily life, hopefully that doesn't give me trouble.**

 **On a unrelated note if anyone wants to accept challenges go check** **UNHOLY LIGHT challenges and see if anyone you guys want to do them. Well this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter, so this chapter is going to be mainly about explain the Flame power which I'm pretty sure if you seen Katekyo Hitman Reborn you be to recognize it pretty quickly. Well time for the chapter.**

* * *

Izuku was currently talking on his phone,"So, Mom I'm going to get home late I need to do some work in after class, is that alright."

He heard his mother trembling on the other side, "Alright Izuku just promise me to not be late." He was waiting outside on the rooftop.

"Yes mom." Izuku said, "I promise to call you when I'm away."

He nodded, "Alright work hard sweety.."

"Alright mom." Izuku said with that his call ended. He breathed, lowering his phone. _"I hate lying to mom but this something serious and I don't want her involved in this."_ He thought. He was standing on the roof of the school his friends left already it some convincing but he was able to come with an excuse to stay at school, and why he was here because All Might told him that Sawada was free to talk to them today and he wasn't gonna miss the chance to find out more about the Flame power he got.

"Young Midoriya I'm glad that you could make it I was wasn't sure you make it." He turned around and saw his mentor getting in.

"Yeah I was worried, I had to make an excuse to my Mom and friends that I was going to stay late." He said.

All Might nodded, "Yeah I understand." All Might said and turn into his hero personal, **"Well are you ready to meet the boss of the Vongola!?** "

"Yeah." He then suddenly was picked up by All Might and slung Izuku over his shoulder and took a mighty leap. "Huh All Might what are you doing!?" Izuku scream as cling to him.

 **"Sorry about this Midoriya, but I don't want to make too much commotion and let people see me talking to Sawada."** All Might explain.

"I guess that makes sense but a little warning would have been nice!" Izuku yelled.

After a while jumping building to building, they got to a street, and began to walk, " **His house should be around here."** All Might said.

They both stay quiet till Izuku decided to break the silence, "Hey All Might how do you meet Sawada?" Izuku asked.

All Might tense up **, "W-well let's just say that he was on the wrong place on the wrong time."** All Might said with a little nervous.

"Oh I get it so you save him once and that's how you meet." Izuku summarized.

 **"Not exactly, Sawada and I meet in the worst conditions, is a story for another day.** " All Might said he then saw the mansion, **"Well we're here."** All Might said. **"Ready to meet him young Midoriya."**

Izuku looks at his mentor and nodded, "Yes sir!" As they were going to talk someone important.

 **"Good to know!"** All Might then walked up to the gates and pressed in the intercom.

"Yes, who is it?" A voice tried voice asked.

 **"It is I, All Might! I believe I have an appointment with your boss."** All Might said with pride.

"...Your as loud as I remember. I tell the Tenth of your arrival." The voice sound annoyed. The gates opened and both Izuku and All Might slowly enter slowly walked towards the front entrance.

 **"Now Young Midoriya don't worry about a thing Sawada is a reasonable person."** All Might said.

"Yeah he kinda look like it when I meant him." Izuku chuckle remembering the beating he got from the man.

Right as soon they reached the front door, the door open and they see a young girl with short orange hair and black eyes and from the looks of it she was a black shirt, and grey pants and from the looks of it she seems about the same age as Izuku, **"Why hello there is been a while has it young Nika!"** All Might greet her with a smile.

"Drop the stupid smile and please drop that stupid from you do know asides from the butlers everyone in here know about your secret so there no reason to hurt yourself." She said on monotone voice.

(*POOF*)

"Y-yeah sorry about that." All Might sheepishly said.

"Huh!? All Might she knows also!?" Izuku asked in surprise.

The ginger girl looks Izuku, "You know is rude asked a question about someone in front of you and not introduce yourself." She pointed out.

"O-oh I'm sorry my name is Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you." Izuku said.

"Nika no last name." Nika introduce herself, "Now if I remember correctly you two were going to meet the boss, come with me." She walks back inside.

"Hey All Might do they all known about your Quirk?" Izuku asked as they walked behind her.

"Only the most trustworthy one's knows, I explain everything on a different time." All Might said.

"Well were here on his office." Nika announce. Izuku looks around and notice they weren't on living room but in front of a door.

"W-wait but how?" Izuku asked on how they got from the living room to an end of a hallway.

"Asked the boss." Nika response as it was no big deal, she then gave the door 3 knocks and we awaited a response.

"Come in." Tsuna said, Nika open the door and they saw Tsuna working with a stack of papers on his left and right.

"Hey boss you got company." Nika said. Tsuna stopped his paperwork and looked up towards his guests. "Now if you excuse me I be elsewhere." Nika said as she walks away.

"Mr. Yagi."

"Hello Sawada, it's been awhile hasn't it."

Tsuna got off his seat and approached All Might with a smile, giving him a handshake, Izuku felt before now replaced with a friendlier vibe. "It's been over what 5-6 years since I last saw you Mr. Yagi. Last time I saw you, you were having surgery." Tsuna smiled.

"Well you know I have been busy you know being the number 1 hero in the world and being a teacher takes a lot of time, especially now with the villains giving us hero's so much trouble." All Might said.

"Hey I get you being the boss of a whole cooperation ain't easy?" Tsuna agree. He then noticed Izuku behind All Might, "Hey if isn't Midoriya I hope you been doing well." Tsuna said.

"Is good to see you too Mr. Sawada!" Izuku bow to him.

"You can drop the formalities kid, just called me Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"Oh okay Tsuna sir." Izuku said.

"Don't call me sir either." Tsuna said he then took a seat from his desk, "Anyways since were here, I did promise you to tell you the truth about the Dying Will Mode and the about the Flame you got."

"That's right when we meant you told me about the Flames. And I wanted to know more about."

Tsuna looks at All Might he nodded to let him explain, "Okay listen up carefully kid, the Dying Will Flame are a refined of some one life-force and it can only be activated by those who have an undying will and an incredible amount of determination. The strength of these flames is determined by the purity of their resolve." Tsuna said, "Did you felt like a resolved like you just had to do something no matter what?"

Izuku began to remember his fight against, Katsuki on battle trials, saving Ochaco from the zero pointer and tried to save his friends from Kano and Kabal in USJ incident, "Yeah I have I have felt like that before." Izuku said.

"Well that will explain why you were able to use it." Tsuna said. "There another thing you should know Midoriya, there in total of seven types of Sky Flames."

"Wait seven types!?" Izuku stead in surprise.

"Yup each one of them has a special attribute. Yeah and depending on your own attributes, personality and characteristics determines the kind of flame you have." Tsuna explain. "I started listing them down for you."

"Storm flames have the property of disintegration which can make anything the flame touches into decay and break apart. Including other Dying Will Flames. They give massive damage and meant to be used offensively."

"Rain flames have the property of tranquility.

Which mean it that the Rain can weaken anything it touches. It can be used to slow down the opponent's movements or , these flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement. There have been a few cases where rain users could use their flames and create ice from them."

"Next would be Sun flames which have the property of activation. It can increase the blood flow and cell regeneration. Making it an optimal for purposes of fulfilling support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. Sometimes, these Flames can stimulate muscles and joints, therefore increasing the user's body functions drastically,however, that same characteristic also makes it difficult to use Sun Flames in direct combat. And before you ask, no it can't heal everything trust me I know." Tsuna said looking at All Might and remembering a bad memory when he was younger.

"Lightning flames have the property of hardening. And it looks like a green sparks of electricity, Usage of it can be employed to harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and also offensively by cutting like a sharp blade or electrocuting like actual electricity. It's also known as the toughest flame."

"The Mist power of illusions. It can be used to create real illusions, easily fooling the senses. The created real illusions can be used for either escaping or rendering the opponent vulnerable for an attack. Mist flames generally possess a relatively weak density level, and, consequentially, a weak offensive power. The Mist has a Soft and Hard version the Softer Mist Flames are easier to use and control in activation rate and effectivity. Hard Mist Flames are of a greater level of density, resulting in a darker, foggier, stronger, and more compact appearance. All illusionists seem to have access to both types of these Flames. And in a way it can heal someone by affecting the bodily functions, can be used to make illusionary organs." Tsuna said remembering someone he knows.

"Cloud flames have the property of propagation. As the characteristic suggest, it has the ability to increase and/or replicate. As such, it is suited for anything that involves increase of size and multiplication of numbers. Such as throwing a snowball it makes the size of thirty feet boulder or multiping into hundreds of them." Tsuna explain.

"All of these Flames are incredible! These powers are so cool!" Izuku said incitement and fascinating to what the Flames can do.

"Yeah they are but at the same time they come from a price like Cloud make too many knives and hurt someone from that got caught in the crossfire or Storm which can root someone or break them apart and the Mist which if there using their power to heal someone and they stop because they get well… you know." Tsuna made a handgun signal to his head shooting it, "Then the other person they were helping will go down with them you understand where I'm going with this right." Izuku nodded he understood it can be the same about Quirks, he told by his teachers how dangerous powers can be.

"Anyway, the last one is Sky flames are described as having many mysteries, its characteristic, harmony, represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. Furthermore, like the Mist the Sky has two different types, the first is the Soft flame which has its energy dispersed, so it is suitable for hovering or maintaining a stance. In contrast, Hard flames are said to have the highest purity within sky flames. They are released by an increase in explosive energy and are used for a straight burst of speed or simply raw power." Tsuna said.

"Wow that's a lot of them." Izuku said atsioment

"Yeah you got one of the rear ones you got the Sky Flame." Tsuna informed.

"Why is the Sky Flame so especial?" Izuku asked.

"I'm glad that you ask If you noticed, all of the flames I mentioned prior have characteristics of things that can be found in the sky. So in a way the Sky Flames are the leader of these flames so in short, theses flames are named the Dying Will Flames of the Sky."

"Whoa." Izuku said.

"Yeah your one of kind Midoriya." Tsuna said, he then looks at All Might who nods to him. "Now there's something I have been discounting with All Might about your predicament."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izuku looks at Tsuna then to All Might.

"Young Midoriya the Flames aren't a power that normally mix with Quirks, and there's a few ways to activate them. And I hope Sawada could help you with this." All Might said. Izuku just looks at him more confused.

"Midoriya when I said you active the Flames with resolve there another way which one involves using a Dying Will Bullet." Tsuna explain with more serious atmosphere, "How did you come across with your Flame?"

"In USJ incident, when I was fighting against two villains my Quirk One For All stop working in the middle of the battle, and when close my eyes." Izuku looks at his hand remembering, "That's when I meant him?"

"Meant who Midorya?" Tsuna asked.

"A guy called Tenth." Both Tsuna and All Might looks at each other, "I don't know how but he knew about One For All and told me that he was going to give me a power which he ended up shooting me on the head." Izuku said.

"...Midoriya how did this Tenth look?"

"I was able to see him he was covered in shadows." Izuku he then remember something else, "Oh he somehow was able to telepathy with me and block me from using One For All."

All Might was surprised by this and decided to ask, "Young Midoriya can you use One For All right now?"

Izuku shakes his head, "Well I haven't tried so I wouldn't know." Izuku said.

Tsuna looks at Izuku on his eyes before getting up his chair and walked in front of him, "Izuku don't move." Tsuna said.

"Huh okay?" Izuku said, Tsuna index finger produce fire and press it on Izuku forehead, "Ah what are doing!?" Izuku panic he was being touched by fire.

"Don't panic it's not burning you. I'm checking something and if I'm right...here you go." Tsuna said as his fire die down.

Izuku looks confusing as he felt nothing, "...I don't feel any different?" He looks at both adults which were giving him a look.

Tsuna move his hand and pointed, "Midoriya take a good look on your hands." Izuku looks at his hands and sees red-gold rings on his fingers.

"What is this!? Why do I have it on my hand!" Izuku asked he then noticed he has ten rings on all ten fingers. He then tried to take them off but was able to.

"Oh boy you got that." Izuku looks at Tsuna as he said that.

"You know what this is?"

Tsuna looks at All Might, "Should I give him the short version or the full explanation?"

"Give him the short version, this secret is already much and the other secrets are already almost...impossible for him to believe." All Might said.

"What secrets?" Izuku asked.

"Give time you see what we mean." Tsuna wave it off. "Well anyway what you have there is power seal restraints, basically you can you use One For All in less percentages now."

"Wait does that mean I can't use One For All at one hundred percent anymore!" Izuku said in shock.

"Actually young Midoriya the seal is going to break apart as the time goes on." All Might chime in. "That if you notice on your right thumb there a small crack on it."

Izuku looks at his right ring thumb there was in fact a small crack, "Your right. But wait I can't have this I need to use One For All on the Sports Festival."

"Oh yeah the Sports Festival is coming already in two weeks." Tsuna said.

"Yeah I can't fight everyone with less than a hundred percent of my powers." Izuku said.

"Well I do know how to take off." Izuku looks at Tsuna.

"You do?"

"Yeah I can." Tsuna answer.

"Well can you take them off?" Izuku asked.

"...I mean I could... buut." Tsuna stopped before answering, "I won't."

"Huh why not?"

"Because you're reckless and you have to quit trying to be a hero." Tsuna pointed out as it was obvious.

"What your talking about?" Izuku asked.

"Kid I can already tell the kind person you are just with the little information I know about you." Tsuna lean in on his chair, "If I'm guessing correctly when you see someone in trouble you think 'I need to help them no matter what' and try your best to help whoever is in trouble even if it breaks your body apart." Tsuna said, leaving Izuku silent. "Look kid I didn't just invited you just to tell you about the Flames there another reason for this."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"Young Midoriya one of the reasons is because I'm unqualified to teach you anything about the Flames." All Might admitted. "Those why I brought you here."

Izuku eye's slowly widened what All Might is saying, "W-Wait do you mea-"

"Yeah I'm going to help you out so you can be the next symbol of peace kid." Tsuna said.

"For reals!?" Izuku said surprised.

"Yup. I can help you with controlling your Sky Flame so you can use it. But only if you follow some rules of course." Tsuna said, "So what do you say kid."

Izuku began to think he already have some trouble with the use of One For All as it is and in the moment he didn't expect anymore extra stuff. _"But yet again."_ Izuku remember USJ incident he only was able to beat Kano and Kabal because of the Sky Flame and letting Rai fight Nomu by himself. _"I need to learn how to control this power, I don't know when I will need to use it again."_ Izuku then looks at Tsuna with determination. "I accept."

Tsuna smile, "Good to hear that." Tsuna then got up and looks at his watch, "Wow look at the time you should probably go back home you don't want to be out too late." Tsuna said.

Izuku notice the time and it was getting late, "Oh your right I should get back home."

Tsuna got his phone and seem to texting someone. "Let me get that for you." He then looks at Izuku, "Midoriya, I can help you unlock your powers but you're going to need a lot of training your no longer just using One For All your using an extra power outside from that and you will have to give your all." Tsuna said.

"Boss you call?" Nika said coming from the door.

"I called you here to take Midoriya home. It's late and I want to make sure he returns safely if you don't mind please." Tsuna said.

Nika just looks at Tsuna with a blank look, "Fine."

"You don't need to do that. I brought Midoriya here." All Might started before Tsuna interrupted.

"Come on Toshinori-san I haven't seen you for a while, I wanted to catch up with lost time." Tsuna said.

"Hey let's get going I have still have some homework I need to do so the faster I get you home the better for me." Nika said which Izuku nodded. Izuku then turn towards to All Might and Sawada Tsunayoshi and took a step forward towards them.

"If you don't mind, I like to visit two days from here?" Izuku asked.

"Okay. I'll see you later then, Midoriya." It was then Izuku and Nika left the room and leave the mansion with All Might staying behind.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" All Might asked.

"Toshinori you notice the types of rings he had right. Who ever this 'Tenth' is he had extra help." Tsuna reveal.

"Yeah I noticed also, and he was mocking you." All Might then look at Tsuna. "Do you think he is involved."

"Not sure I haven't seen him sense my vigilante adventures." Tsuna responded, "Though I'm curious why do you want me to help you train Midoriya? Don't get me wrong Toshinori-san I'm happy to help but you do remember that I'm not as good you think." Tsuna said

"Sawada there some things that been worried me, you heard about the USJ incident." All Might tried to reason.

"I only got the news information that a group of villains called the League of Villains attack the school." Tsuna said.

"Well the Black Dragons were helping them out." All Might said.

Tsuna was surprised at that, "The Black Dragons are you sure it was them last time I heard of those guys they were working with someone else and that _guy_ is dangerous." Tsuna couldn't help but ask.

"Indeed. That's why I want your help. Midoriya might face villains to dangerous that even with One For All at one-hundred percent he won't be able to defeat. You should know you meet one of those people." All Might admitted.

"Yeah I get what you mean but I hope Midoriya will be ready when the time comes." Tsuna said

"Don't worry, he be ready when the time is right." All Might said honestly. "I just hope young Midoriya take it."

"He do fine, that kid might master One For All in of this school year if he pushes himself." Tsuna said.

"What makes you say that?." All Might asked.

"Experience." Tsuna shrugged. "Speaking of which I remember that there was something else you need from me." Tsuna said seriously.

"There is but I want to inform the _four_ of them when we all get together." All Might said.

Tsuna narrow his eyes, "That serious huh."

"Yeah." All Might said, as both them look at each other.

"Well problem for the future, so tell Toshinori-san how's the teacher life going for you." Tsuna aske changing the subject.

"Oh you know lots and lots of paper work." All Might said.

"Not so easy now right." Tsuna smile both adults decided to catch up.

* * *

Rai lay and gazed as he looked at the ceiling as he was on his bed recovering. He had an unsure look written on his face, "...Rai." Eri spoke as she was hugging him on her sleep and look like she was having a nightmare, Rai pat her head which calm her down, with a small frown while his mind flashed back to certain moments of his past fights. He fought agasin't Rappa and almost died. He fought against Nomu and he almost died! He grinned his teeth.

Just remembering made him feel useless and careless. _"Damn it!"_ He hated it, on both situations did Roy save him but no matter how you look at it he won out of pure luck. He only wom because he uses the Satsui no Hado. But he can't rely on it that dangerous technique that includes the Body Enchantment both of them are double edged swords for him to use. While one effect his emotions the other starts to break his body apart.

He needed something to protect him, so he can fight those guys but what? _"Ugh!"_ He then slowly got out of bed making sure Eri didn't wake up. He winces in pain as he still had the leg casts, _"Damn injuries."_ He got to the wheelchair and roll to the door quietly and went to the living room. He saw time and noticed the time five thirty in the morning. _"Just slept eight hours god I am tried."_ He move around to get a drink of water. _"How do I fight against that kind of people?"_ Rai thought, placing his hand on the table feeling his bandaged hand trembling. He then felt a paper, and looks at the drawing Eri made for him. He looks closer, "...Hero Costume." He whispers, his then widened, _"That's it!"_ Rai thought, he then move his wheelchair to the end of the hallway, and goes into a room were Roy was sleeping on the floor.

"...Hehe I'm the number one…" He giggles on his sleep.

"...Roy wake up." Rai whisper. Roy just move to the other side mumbling on his sleep, Rai then put his palm and channeling energy, **"Hadoken."** He throws the miniature attack at Roy face.

"Ow! What the he-mph!" Roy tried to complain but Rai put his hand on his mouth.

"Keep it down." Rai hush him.

Roy took his hand off him, "Did you just Hadoken me on face!?" Roy whispered loudly.

"We both know you wouldn't wake up unless I did that." Rai responded.

"Oh you lucky your injure or I would've I get you back for that." Roy said rubbing his face, "What do you need man is barely six in the morning."

"I need you to get some specific things for me." Rai said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm making my Hero Costume." Rai said with a smile.

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Rai Hasashi  
Nationality: Japan, Light Town  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15 (Birthday: June 1)  
Height/Weight: 5'7/159 lbs.  
Bloodtype: AB-  
Likes: Training, Reading, Roy, Eri, his friends, his master, and martial arts.

Dislikes: His parents killer, some hero's costumes (because some look silly for him), villains, losing people close to him, and the day he face his master.

Hobbies: Training, Reading, vigilante activity (formerly/sometimes depending on the situation), and spending time with Eri.

Rivals: None at this time.

Fighting Style: The Ansatsuken.

Quirk= Quirkless

Abilities

 **Enchanded Human Conditioning:** Rai is in above at peak physical condition. Through his rigorous training & exercise regimes, he developed strength, speed, endurance, stamina, healing, metabolism, immune system, longevity, reflexes and agility, as such people sometimes believe he has a Quirk but he is needed Quirkless.

 **Enchanded Human Strength:** Rai' physical strength is beyond that of a normal person, he can punch through concrete with no damage. And grip strength above 100 hundred on his grip.

 **Enchanded Human Speed:** Rai can move at speeds equal to above that of an absolute finest human athlete, being able to run incredible speeds.

 **Enchanded Human Durability:** Rai's training has made his body durable. He has stated that his body is as hard as a rock. And taken blows than even a pro hero such as Erasers Head left out of condition.

 **Enchanded Human Agility:** Rai's agility is greater than most people such as he can jump off walls, and bulid to bulid.

 **Enchanded Human Reflexes:** Rai's reflexes are above peak human potential. He has been shown which makes it possible for him to dodge attack faster than a human can see.

 **Enchanded Human Stamina:** Rai's stamina are above that of a normal person as he can only needs six hours of sleep.

 **Enchanded Human Endurance:** Rai has exhibits extraordinary levels to physical pain. As he been shot on his shoulder and leg while still losing blood and went after a moving limo car, have broken his bones more than once during a fight. And take the punishment of the Body Enchantment.

 **Master Martial Artist:** Rai is a master of hand-to-hand combat, he has trained from the age of six learned The Ansatsuken. Which is a fighting original to kill people Rai has yet to master it but he is incredibly good. And he is a genius fighter

 **Genius Level Intellect:** Rai has vast knowledge of different fields. He could tell what were the weakness of Nomu just by getting information from a villain and he knows how to make certain material he needs.

 **Archer:** Rai is skilled in the use of a bow and shoot from good distances such as hitting Nomu and Shirakai hands from across a plaza and hit Nomu directly from the eyes.

 **Swordsman:** Rai is knowledge on the use of a sword as he knows how to use both single and two handle styles.

 **Ki Augmentation:** Through concentration, Rai can harness his Ki to increase his physical capabilities to increase them beyond his regular capabilities. He normally use this for his attacks or to sense some level of strength.

Moves

 **Hadoken-** Is a move were the user focuses there energy into and through the palms. Then they thrust outwards the target, as a blue ball energy goes through the air hitting the target.

 **Gahadoken (Saitsui no Hado)-** Is similar to the original Hadoken, differences is that is power by the Satsui no Hado is more powerful and faster than the original. When the user is on Satsui no Hado influence this move will turn purple.

 **Shoryuken (Dragon Punch)-** Is a flying uppercut to his opponent, unlike other user's Rai's channels his Ki which blue energy infused with his fist

 **Goshoryuken-** The move is exactly the same as the original version but it turns purple energy instead of blue.

 **Tatsumaki-** The user jumps and, while in the air, rotates his or her legs, kicking the opponent 1 to 3 times.

 **Tatsumaki Zankukyaku-** Is a Satsui no Hado version of the Tatsumaki.

 **Body Enchantment-** Is a technique that increases the user's fighting ability for a "heart beat" thus there strength, defense, speed, senses, and Ki increase them above there normal limits and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Body Enchantment is that it uses the user Ki and if they run out body of users body starts to break apart as there muscles tissues to tear, bones start to shatter leaving the user vulnerable to any attacks. Only Rai has shown to use it.

 **Satsui no Hado (Surge of Murderous Intent)-** Is a form of Ki that is rooted in the darker aspects of the natural human instinct (including the desire to survive, trample, and impose over opposition), and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction.

To tap into the Satsui no Hado, a person must be so consumed with the desire for victory and perfection, be close to death, or else possess such intense rage and hatred, that they are willing to kill. As such, only people who push themselves to be the best at any cost can take full advantage of it, however, the untrained mind can be driven into insanity if they are not mentally ready for it.

The Satsui no Hado can also change the user appearance with the first stage change is it goes on Rai has use two different levels of the Satsui no Hado, is currently unknown if he can go higher than last one

 **Stats  
  
Power   
5/5 A**

 **Speed   
4/5 B**

 **Technique   
5/5 A**

 **Intelligence   
4/5 B**

 **Cooperativeness   
3/5 C**

* * *

 **So yeah after a long while I decided to give Rai a hero costume, I also give the Izuku the rings for a reason which is going to reason for also there some references in this chapter if you notice then good for you, and as dor the character profiles I'm going to be doing everything time I inturudece a character that is not from My Hero Academia. And before anyone ask me about the stats they make little senses to me sense in the official profile Tomura Shigaraki speed is a 5 which is in the same category of speed with Tenya while Stain speed is 6 and Izuku speed is 1... Yeah the stats make no sense to me so I'm keeping the stats like this but anyone understand it then review on it.**

 **Well this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for taking so long asides from having trouble with chapter, I had life problems that took my time anyways I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

"That is all for today." Aizawa told the class after Hero Course just ended, "I hope the rest of you studied for your finals. Remember it's just more than a written test." Aizawa said as he walked to the door.

Izuku grab his stuff as everyone was getting ready to leave, "Hey Deku are you going somewhere?" Ochaco asked as she and Tenya walk to him.

"Yeah I'm going to visit Rai today, I have been hoping to see him sense what happened to him in USJ incident."

"An excellent plan, Midoriya!" Tenya remarked, "I myself was thinking about visiting him also."

"Oh good because I think also visiting him." Ochaco replied.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking on visiting Hasashi." Ejiro said as he and Momo, Kyoka, Mashiro and Denki walked towards them. "I have been meaning to thank him for saving us from that bird guy from the USJ incident."

"Same here if wasn't for him, I probably would still be stuck at the Fire Hazard." Mashiro mention.

"Same here man I was about to get killed by a villain if haven't interfered." Denki scratch his head as he could remember just a few things.

"Probably." Kyoka blunty said.

"Don't joke like that!"

"Anyway we were hoping if you guys knew where he lived." Momo said.

"Sorry we do not?" Tenya honestly said.

"Huh? Why not doesn't he hangs around you guys the most? I thought he tell you guys." Denki said.

"Well he hangs around with us, but he really doesn't talk much about himself when we hang out. He mostly meet with us on school." Ochaco said.

"Really wow that's weird I know his a quiet guy but I thought he tell you guys at least something." Denki said.

"But were planning on asking the guy from yesterday since he volunteered to give Rai's homework we think he might know were Rai lives." Izuku said.

"Wait the guy that defend us from the other students?" Eijiro asked.

"Yeah that guy his name is Roy since he knows Rai he might know where he lives." Izuku said.

"Well he is from Class 1-B." Momo said. "We can go there and asked him." She informed

"Hey Tsuyu, Mineta you guys want to come to visit Hasashi?" Denki look at two other students that were them on in the incident.

"Sorry I wish, I could but I need to go home to take care of some stuff." Asui apologize.

"I have more important things to do then visit him." Minoru said.

"Most probably something perverted." Kyoka said.

"That's not true!" Minoru try to deny.

"What about it Bakugo want come with?" Eijiro asked, the explosive teen.

"I have better things to do than hang out with an extra." Katsuki just walk away from the classroom.

"What about you Todoroki?" Shoto turn to them before answering.

"I can't, I will be training after school." He said as he put stuff on his backpack and went his own way.

"Well I guess sense there going then is decided so let's go find that guy." Ochaco said.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't today?" Itsuka ask Roy as he was walking with her.

"Yeah sorry Itsuka but with how Rai condition his on I can of need skip out our after school sessions." Roy explain.

"I understand Roy but don't you have your guardians to help out with that?"

Roy scratch his head, "Yeah but unlike me I'm the only person that can understand them so if they go outside and try to talk to someone all there going to get is gibberish."

"Thats right is because of their Quirks right they talk like that right?"

"Yeah something like that not sure how it works." Roy said.

"Still wish you could help especially on how everyone is acting." Itsuka said knowing how everyone were making plans for the Sport's Festival.

Roy shrugs his shoulders, "Don't worry about it Itsuka, it just shows how well Class 1-B can work well with other."

"More like making sure that Class 1-A doesn't win." Itsuka mumble low.

"Well I guess see you later. I promise I make it up to you." Roy said as he walks away.

"Alright take care Roy." Itsuka wave at him.

Roy began to walk at the stairs as he began to think and yawn, he took a paper and looks at it carefully, "Mmm I wonder if I can carry all of this?" He asked himself, "Maybe I should ask one of my classmates for help." He shrugged, "Nah there to busy to do that."

"Hey you wait up!"

Roy turned around and saw a few students from Class 1-A walking to him. "Oh hey your the guy's from Class 1-A."

"Greetings you have my name is Te-

"Tenya Iida, Ejiro Kirishima, Momo Yaoyorozu, Ochaco Uraraka, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, and Izuku Midoriya aliases Deku." Roy interrupt Tenya as list there full names.

"Wait how did you-"

"Rai has talk about you guys before." Roy said.

"Wait he talks?" Denki mention slightly surprised at the fact that one of the most quietest students from their class talks about them.

"Yup he does." Roy said, "And not to be rude or anything but do you guys need something for me because I need to get going I have go right now."

Izuku step forward, "Actually yes we were wondering if you could take us to Rai. Sense you know him we were hoping if you knew where he lives."

Roy shrugged his shoulders, "Sure man I don't mind, but I need a few errands first though."

"No worries we can help you with your errand if you want." Ochaco replied.

"Yeah man we don't mind." Eijiro said.

"Oh your guys are nice." Roy smile as he turns around, "Now chop chop I need to go get to the places as fast as I can so let's get a move on." Roy walk in the hallway.

"Hey wait up!" Izuku yelled as he and his friends follow him in the lockers.

They only meet some silence not knowing what to say to him as they knew absolutely nothing about him. Roy noticed and decided to break the silence.

"So hey are you the representatives of Class 1-A?" Roy asked at Tenya.

"Yeah absolutely I dedicated myself as much as I can for my fellow students!" Tenya exclaimed. While the others sweat drop at Tenya hyperactive mode as chop his hands.

"Hahaha! Your a funny guy you know that!" Roy laughed at Tenya moment.

"Excuses me?"

"That way you move is like a robot." Roy just kept snicker at him.

"I absolutely do not move like a robot!" Tenya said as he chop his hands.

"Hahaha! Dude you even talk like one!" Roy hold his stomach.

"How does this guy know Hasashi?" Kyoka asked as she saw him making fun of their class rep.

"Maybe there childhood friend's." Momo guess.

"Well we can tell that he's an interesting guy." Ochaco said not minding his attitude.

"I don't think is interesting is the right word." Denki sweat added.

As they walk out they all noticed something different there were news reporter standing in front of the school, "Hey what's going on!?" Ochaco asked.

"Are they here for another meeting with All Might?" Eijiro asked.

"Well there blocking the way so we might as well go try pass them." Roy said not caring at the reporters blocking the entrance.

"Dude wait up." Deki said as they follow him.

As Roy walk he was blocked by the reporters, "Excuse me! Can you move out of the way. All Might ain't here so there is no point to be here at all! He went somewhere else doing his All Might problems!" Roy yelled lying to the reporters.

 _"Did he just lie about All Might!?"_ The class 1-A students thought.

"We have questions about the incident that recently happened!"

"Is it true that one of the students got hospitalized!"

"Will he continue coming to U.A!?"

"Is true that he defeated one of the villains?"

All the 1-A student's eyes widened as they knew who they were talking about.

 _"There talking about Hasashi."_ All of thought.

"Sorry people but me and my friends are in a hurry so can you move out the way." Roy slightly turn to other students. "Come on guys let's get going."

"Ah right." Izuku said as him and the one 1-A students began to walk with him.

"Wait up surely one of you students must think how ridiculous for this school to aloud a Quirkless in." A reporter said.

Roy stopped midway as he heard this as did the class 1-A students. "Excuse me?" Roy turn to them with a blank look.

"Is it obvious?" The reporter said, "This school was made to train students to master's there Quirks, yet this school let a Quirkless with how obviously he got lucky to get in." The reporter said, "There the fact if he did had a Quirk he wouldn't have been sent to hospital, you must agree that the spot should've gone to someone more deserving."

 _"Why is he saying this!?_ " Izuku thought not liking what this reporter was saying about his friend.

"Hey! Hasashi didn't got lucky h-"

"Ochaco please don't talk, the man here is right." Roy interrupt Ochaco, shocking the students on his attitude, and getting a smug smirk from the reporter. "Rai doesn't have a Quirk so he can't do things like fly, shoot elements from his hands, have something to make him super strong or have a high intlangece Quirk." Roy spoke as the people were pointing there camera at Roy.

The reporter decided to talk, "See so you do agr-"

"However he fought against two Yakuza which are considered horrible people that go for blood, and figh- no beat a villain that was supposed to be able to kill All Might. And Rai the Quirkless student he did that without a Quirk." Roy list off and walk forward in front of the reporter. "And you know why he did it, he didn't do to call attention, he didn't do it to get money, he fought them because unlike most hero's he did it to save lives." Roy then put his finger on the reporter shoulder poking him, "And what have you done sir, you know asides from talking shit about someone, and harass others for money." Roy didn't got no response, "That's what I thought." Roy face had more of an angry look, "Do me and everybody a favor and fuck off, or else." Roy said with an angry look and walk away from the stunt reporters. "Let's go guys." Roy told the students of Class 1-A. As they follow him.

* * *

All the 1-A students were following Roy not knowing what to say after the accident they had with the reporters. They saw Roy just walking as if nothing happened.

"Roy has not spoken a single word sense that accident with the reporter's." Izuku though as he looks at his friends that even they felt uncomfortable and who can blame them the guy has shown his angry side and they knew nothing about him.

"Well we're here." Roy said as he stopped in front of a recycling center.

"A recycling center?" Ejiro asked.

"What are we doing here?" Ojiro asked.

"Earns." Roy simply said as he walked in before turning his head to them, "Mind waiting for me here it shouldn't take too much." Roy said.

"Sure man." Ejiro said as the rest of the Class 1-A stay behind.

Roy saw an older man with lavender hair and eye's, "Sup Mr. Intelli."

The worker turn to Roy and looks at him. "Oh Mr. Roy came for the package? That you asked me to get."

"Yeah do you have it." Roy said.

"Of course I do." The older man looks at a nearby worker, "Hey get me the package we got."

"Yes sir."

Intelli turns to Roy, "How's your brother doing?"

"Oh you know his still healing from the injuries he got from the villain invasion." Roy informed.

"Good to hear I saw the news when that happened, your brother is impossible to kill ain't he." Intelli said.

"Oh you have no idea." Roy said, as a worker came with two stock boxes and put them on the table, "Dang so how much for all of it." Roy took his wallet out.

Intelli looks at the box then before looking back at Roy, "Is on the house." He said.

"Huh?" Roy looks at the owner confused, " Are sure Mr. Intelli because all of this cost a lot."

"Yeah but I know you kids are going to pay me back later so no rush kid and besides your brother help my daughter out so no worries." Intelli said, he then turn back, "Now get out of here, I have better things to do." He waved his hand for Roy to leave

Roy just smile, "Thank you sir, and say hi to your daughter to me." Roy said as he lifted both on each hand and left the shop. And went back to meet up with the 1-A students

"Wow Roy what do you got there?" Ochaco asked at the two stock boxes.

"Stuff speaking of which time to go my neighborhood."

"Wait what about your earns?" Kyoka asked.

"What about my errands?"

"Didn't you said need to make some errands?" Tenya asked.

"Yeah that's why we came here those were my earns now were going to the bullet train before we get late so keep up with me if you can." Roy said as walk once again.

"Right."

* * *

Roy and the 1-A students were aboard the train that would take them somewhere close to Sapporo.

Izuku and Roy were sitting together on the train while Tenya and Ochaco sat in a row in front of them, Ejiro and Denki sat behind them, Momo and Kyoka sat the other side and Ojiro behind the girls.

"So Roy mind if I ask you something?" Izuku asked, Roy turn his head to him.

"Sure what do you want to ask man." Roy said.

"You know Rai for a long time so I was wondering if you could tell me how he got so strong?" Izuku asked.

"You know I been wondering also sense the first day of school." Ocacho said on a thinking post.

"Yeah that guy was able to hurt me while I harden my body so I want to know that also." Ejiro remember his one-sided fight against the Quirkless student.

"And punch through concrete floor and move fast enough before I knew he duct tape on my wrist before I noticed." Denki added.

"Oh that, is simple." The 1-A students lean in closer as what Roy is going to say, "He trains his works out doing plenty of pushups, sit ups, runs and improves his martial art."

"What? Impossible, his physical strength, speed and techniques that I saw can't be done by simple martial arts!" Momo questioned.

Roy resiese his finger up, "Okay one never say simple martial arts that's offensive to us martial artists so never say that ever again." Roy said a little annoyed, "And two of course it does how else would he get stronger?" He question.

"Wait what about that blue energy he does thing he does?" Denki asked, "You can't say he did that just by training."

"Dude he's using his KI anyone can do that if you train hard enough." Roy said.

"Wait I remember Hasashi telling me about that?" Izuku said, "He said that Ki is an energy that flows through all living beings, and that he can use it to enhance his combat abilities."

"Oh yeah I remember Rai said that." Ochaco said.

"But he did said that you we needed to train our body to a degree first in order to use it." Tenya reminded.

"Oh ho, ho you have no idea man." Roy said as he agreed on that.

"But that doesn't explain how he got so strong?" Kyoka asked, "His feats are not normal he is already and perhaps the strongest of our class and he has done things we can't do despises having the advantage."

"Look Rai master is the one who train him and I don't want to talk about that guy." Roy said.

"His master was he the one that teach him the Ansatsuken fighting style?" Mashirao asked.

Roy turn him slowly, "How do you the name of his fighting style?"

"I study martial arts also and I always see lots of sports when I was a kid when I saw two people with the same fighting style, one of them is currently the champion of the World Warrior Tournament so I was w9ndering if he got tra-"

"Mashiro, Rai master is not that guy." Roy interrupt him, "And Rai master is someone else and is better if you ask Rai him yourself, trust me there somethings that I shouldn't say out loud." Roy said the train then stop. "Oh were in Sapporo already neat." Roy got up as the others follow him. As they all got out they Roy got boxes and went outside.

"So this were Hasashi lives." Ochaco said.

"No were still far from there." Roy said as he put the boxes in the ground. And took his cell phone out and type fast on his phone. "Well a ride should get here."

"Ride why aren't we using a train to get there?" Eijiro asked.

"Well because there are no trains tracks in Light Town so we have to take a taxi that takes us closest to there." Roy said.

"Oh that makes sense." Ochaco mind then slowly progress what Roy said till finally, "DID YOU SAID LIGHT TOWN!?" She exclaims.

"Did you just said Light Town the place were crime got so bad that even All Might himself couldn't help!?" Denki asked as he knew how dangerous the place is.

"Yeah." Roy said casually as kept looking at his phone, "Oh well you look at that there bus coming here in a little." Roy said as he put his phone back and picked up the boxes again. "Let's go guys!" Roy said as he went down the stairs.

"Are we really going to Light Town?" Denki said slightly nervous at the thought of going.

"Well I am certainly am." Tenya said. "Is my duty to see if my fellow classmate health."

"So am I if weren't for Hasashi there was highly chance that all us wouldn't be here to begin with." Izuku said.

"Yeah you have point it wouldn't be manly if I didn't thank him." Eijiro clench his hand.

"Hey guys! Come on, I don't want to miss the bus!" Roy yelled.

"Ah right!" Izuku responded as he began to chase Roy as the others follow.

Denki just stood there for a few seconds before he sighed in defeat, "Well sense I'm here already I might as well go." He said as he went with them.

* * *

"Well ladies and gentlemen welcome to Light Town." Roy introduce the city, all the 1-A students were either disturbed or nervous at the sight of broken vehicles, glass in the floor, trash everywhere, buildings with broken windows and doors, they saw that the buildings and cars had brownish red stains in them. And litter were all over the place, trash pipes, half broken glass bottles, broken swords in the ground, some nunchucks in between of some windows, and from what they saw some broken guns, they could even hear the voices of people fighting against each other. "Ah sweet home!"

 _"There nothing sweet about this!"_ They all though.

"Well let's get going, you don't want to get lost here. Trust me you don't." Roy advise as he began to walk to the streets.

The 1-A students walk close to Roy as they walk for a few minutes and they look around and saw the streets it was filled with danger. This was the first time they ever see Light Town they have heards news before no they could see first hand the wreckage, and stretch of the smell.

"H-Hey Roy what's that over there?" Denki asked as him and the 1-A students saw a black sludge running through the town.

"Oh, yeah you don't want to know." Roy said as began to walk once more, they were getting more nervous.

 _"This place is horrible how does Hasashi go through this place?"_ Izuku thought scare as he knew the place was horrible but he thought it would be this bad.

"Well were here." Roy said snapping Izuku thoughts and they saw a pair of stairs connect to a mountain. "Just from atop from this stairs is were Rai and I live." Roy said.

"You live in the Oni mountain." Momo said in surprise.

"Yeah ain't this place swell." Roy said.

"Dude isn't this place dangerous?" Denki asked.

"Only if you get lost and not leave the stone path were those man eating creatures with dangerous quirks are." Roy said.

"Wait the what now?" Denki ask.

(*HOWL*)

They turned around as they heard a loud primal howl and saw hundreds of crows and ravens flying away from whatever made the noise.

"W-What was that!?" Denki asked terrify at the noise.

Roy looks at the noise, "Oh that was Chuckles is just a pesky tiger that that lives 8 zone of the mountain."

"Wait did you just say a tiger!?" Denki ask.

"Why is there tiger in here?" Kyoka ask him as she was also freaked out by the fact.

"I could answer that but is too crazy that you have to hear from Rai to believe me." Roy said.

"Why haven't you called animal control?" Momo said.

"Trust me you wouldn't want to know." Roy said. "Besides they don't bother me as long as I don't bother them and I wanted to keep like that thank you very much." Roy began to walk forward, "Now let's go Rai wait just on the other side."

"No I am not going!" Denki said.

"What Karimari dude we already came so far why stop now." Ejiro tried to reason.

"Did you not heard the tiger I don't want to get eaten." Denki said.

"Karimari! Roy has been politely enough to help us you can't be rude to him." Tenya exclaimed, getting a few chuckles from Roy saying something about polite.

"I think you forgot that there a tiger with a Quirk in woods, I rather not get eaten." Denki empathize certain words.

Roy looks at the ground before he spoke, "Is okay man I understand."

"You do?" Denki raise his eyebrows.

"Yeah I mean your just human and man vs a tiger what are the odds of you winning is just crazy." Roy said before he added, "Besides is not like Rai rescue you or anything." Denki got a regretful look, "And is not like he thinks you're one of the strongest in your class those why he eliminate on your hero vs villain course test, and man he believes that if you weren't overcharge you could've totally beaten Nomu sense your already one of the strongest there is." Roy said with a low voice sounding a little sad.

"Hasashi thinks that about me." Denki said with a little surprise.

"But I understand man your free to go! If you don't want to come is understandable!" Roy said dramatically as he turned away from him.

"Okay fine! I come." Denki said, "But only because I own Hasashi one."

"Good to hear!" Roy smile as he turned around, and goes walks to the stairs _. "Ha! He fell for it!"_ Roy meantly laughs.

As they walk they saw a gate 1 meter thick 5 meters tall and by the looks of it it was connected to a long wall. Roy then took out an 8in long black iron skeleton key from his pocket and takes the lock off, "Okay, let's go, and remember to stay close to me at all times." Roy warns. They all nodded Roy began to walk, "Whoever is last close the doors and lock it please I don't want any of these animals out." Roy said

Mashiro notice that he was the last one and close the door, "Alright."

As they walk they look at the forests and notice how green it was, Ocacho looks at the place with her eyes wide, "Wow this place is huge!"

"Yeah I this place is big that you can get lost easily, and get lost forever." Roy said quietly.

"Really?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah I mean, I did. Yet again everything was fuzzy for me when it happens." Roy said.

"How so?" Tenya asked.

"I don't know." Roy put his finger on his lip. "But running from up and down can give a good work out, unless you're the mailman yet again that's one of the biggest mysteries."

"So how long is this route anyway?" Eijiro asked.

"7500 meters long." Roy said casually.

"What! That long?" Kyoka ask slightly suprise, "How does Hasashi come early to school?"

"Eh his just does." Roy shrugged, as they got to the second gate he looks at the sky. "Hey did any of you watched the news and checked the weather broadcast?"

"I think there was supposed to be some rain coming. Why are you asking?" Kyoka asked.

"Mmm." Roy hum as he looks at the dark clouds and back at the fellow students, "Mmm."

"Is something the matter Roy?" Izuku asked.

"There is but I can fix it easy but I need you all to trust me on this, especially on what I'm going to do." Roy then put the boxes down to the ground.

"And that is?" Izuku asked as he noticed how slowly Roy put the boxes.

Roy walk in front of him and grabs his shoulders, "I'm gonna throw you in the sky now."

"What?" Izuku asked as he was thrown in the air by, "Ahh!" Izuku yelled.

"Midoriya/Deku!" All 1-A students yelled.

"Why would you do that!?" Tenya asked at Roy for he did, and all of sudden Izuku instantly disappeared.

"Hey guys were Midoriya went?" Kyoka asked.

"Sorry and bye!" Roy yelled as he went on a quick motion and throw Tenya by the collar of his shirt and swung him to the sky also.

"Ahh, you pay for this!" Tenya yelled as was in the air.

"What is wrong with you!" Momo exclaimed.

Roy just turn his head slowly to them and smile, "You see." As they remained 1-A students back off slowly.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Izuku yelled as was carried by something that was grabbing his shoulders and his face was hitting the wind, _"What is grabbing me!"_ Izuku though but all of a sudden he felt the speed decrease, _"Huh I stopped?"_ He then noticed that he was falling once more, "No-omfp!" Izuku hit the dirt face down. "Ow that hurt a lot." He said as he slowly got up.

"Midoriya get out of the way!" Izuku looks up and saw Tenya falling, Izuku then scream as he jumped out of the way.

Izuku got up and saw his friend in the ground. "Iida are you oka-"

"Ahh!" Izuku looks up saw Ochaco falling also and was not able to get out of the way, "Ow did I land on?" Ochaco question as she looked down and saw she landed on Izuku back, "Deku!" She then get off him, "Are you okay!?" She asked as got out of top of him.

"I'm okay just a little pain." Izuku said as he slowly got up.

"Ahh!"

(*BOOM!")

The rest of the 1-A students were also in the ground as they slowly got up, "Ah that jerk!" Denki said, "What that for?!"

"Why and how did he throws us with no problem?" Kyoka asked.

"I don't know but that was so not manly!" Eijiro got up and dusted himself off.

"I agree that was uncalled for!" Tenya exclaimed as clean his glasses.

"We can all agree on tha partt." Momo agree as he got up.

"I'm more surprised that he threw all of us one by one while we could do nothing about it." Mashiro said.

"Where are we anyway?" Ochaco asked.

"You guys are in my house that's were." They heard a familiar monotone voice and they all turned around and saw Rai Hasashi sitting on a wheelchair. As a giant green bird creature standing behind him.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah I know what some you guys are going to say but I originally wanted to put more to the story but I think it would fit more for the next chapter just to loosen somethings up. Also once again thank you UNHOLY LIGHT on help me on this chapter he help me put on describing Light Town and Oni Mountain and** **if you guys want to know how the bird that appear look up Shield Wing you guys see it, and no** **w for thoes that like Halloween here a little Omake.**

* * *

 **OMAKE: MONSTER'S TEACHERS?**

"Hey Rai don't find our teachers weird?" Roy asked as him and Rai they were in the front yard.

"What do you mean?" Rai ask back.

"Haven't you notice that there not exactly humans." Roy said.

Rai raise his eyebrow, "What the heck your talking about?"

"Oh come on there monster's in disguise!" Roy shouted, "Think about our teacher Ectoplasm looks like a ghost, talks like, and he even looks like ghost. Coincidence I think not."

"That does not prove anything."

"Oh yeah what our homeroom teachers, my teacher Blood Vald looks like a vampire and not only that but he uses blood to fight and the fact that he wears red says enough. And your teacher Eraserhead is literally mummy and he awalys tired and sleep that coffin of his, and use mummy wraps to attack people that screams I'm a mummy!" Roy shouted.

"Roy if that's was true then would, then why would that make the other teachers?" Rai asked.

"Uh dude Mrs. Midinight is witch have you seen her lately? And present Mic we both now that he just narrating what's happening. And lastly I heard our principal that looks like a hamster was made in a lab his literally a living combination of Einstein and Frankenstein!" Roy pointed out.

"Roy don't be paranoid if were monster's then why would All Might the symbol of peace be there?" Rai ask.

"...You got me there." Roy said.

"Look Roy as long as we don't see a I don't a walking skeleton there would be no reason to be worried." Rai responded.

(Mainwhile)

"Acho!" All Might senze as he was getting his grocery, "I think someone was talking about me?"

* * *

 **Well have happy Halloween and see you till next chapter, this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


End file.
